The Story of Avi
by Ziggymia123
Summary: My mother died trying to protect me from the Hell I was born into. But she left me in the care of Angels, and they just gave me up. But I'm not going down without a fight. My name is Avi. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! You clicked on my story! Thank you! *hugs* Now this is my very first time sharing my writing with _anyone _so please be cruelly and brutally honest. Of course, if you love it, then tell me that too! Right then, a couple of warnings. Mild language, violence, not quite sure how bad yet, and slavery. So if you don't like, don't read!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural, or anything associated with that. However, I'm asking Santa : )

The Story of Avi 

A bright green flash lit up the night sky above a secluded clearing. When it faded, a young, woman laid gasping on the grass. In her arms was a screaming baby girl, born just minutes before. "We made it honey," the young woman whispered, trying to calm the infant, "They can't hurt you anymore." A flurry of wings told her that they were no longer alone. The woman tensed, used to associating that sound with pain.

"Who are you?" an African man's grave voice came. The young woman glanced over at him.

"Watch over Avi, please," the woman begged. With those words, she let the exhaustion from the trip overtake her, and died.

Uriel looked down on the woman coldly. She was just another filthy human who had the nerve to ask for the help of angels. But then orders came down from Michael. This was no ordinary woman. She had the power to jump dimensions. It was decided that the infant was to reside in Heaven until her origin could be found. With a sigh, Uriel picked up Avi, and flew away.

I woke up with a start, sweat pouring down my face. All right, so it wasn't a nightmare per se, but seeing your own mother die should be enough to al lease bother you a little bit, right? "Hello Avi," a familiar voice greeted me.

"Hello Castiel," I replied. It was automatic now after fifteen years. The angel had been assigned to me since I could remember. Sure, he didn't have a vessel, but his true form never bothered me, nor did his true voice. It was all I knew really. I couldn't hear human language unless I invaded other people's heavens, and I wasn't allowed too. Apparently, that was frowned upon among angels. Whatever.

"You dreamed about your mother again, didn't you," he stated. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. Angels could just be so damn robotic at times! No empathy at all, I swear. If people knew what they were really like, no one would be praying to them.

"Yeah," I finally said, "Just like I do every night, and I will probably do the same exact thing tomorrow Castiel. So stop asking!"

"Michael just wishes to keep an eyes on you," the angel reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, " So then he can ship me back to whatever Hell my mom was trying to protect me from!" Castiel didn't say anything, not that I was expecting him to. We had the same fight, well conversation, every day. You can't really get into a verbal fight with an angel.

"I need to go," Castiel told me suddenly. I frowned as he flew off. This was new. _'Something big is brewing,' _the voice inside my head said. Yes, I have a voice in my head. Yes, we have conversations. No, it isn't real, just something to keep me sane. With a sigh, I finally rolled out of bed and got dressed. Everyone was talking, although they shut upped whenever I got near, which if anyone has had that happen to you, it's _extremely _annoying! After a couple of hours or so, I finally got someone to talk to me. It was the soul of a Hunter, whatever they were, and only because I threatened pretended to be an angel first.

"The first seal has been broken," he told me gravely. I looked at him confused.

"The what?" I asked.

"The first seal," he repeated. "Dean Winchester has broken the first seal of Lucifer's cage!"

"Thank you," I told him, before going back to my little pocket of Heaven. I had heard about Lucifer. He got cast into Hell because he wouldn't bow down to humans. Not exactly fair, in my opinion, but then again, he thought they were scum. Humans weren't that bad. Well, most of them anyway. I thought about what that meant for me. If Lucifer got free, then would I just get shoved into the background? I actually liked that idea, but what if he came to Heaven. Would he just kill me? Before I could contemplate further, Uriel came into my room. He was grinning, and that is _always_ a bad sign.

"Come on. Michael wants to see you," he stated, before grabbing me. I blinked and suddenly we were before Michael.

"Hello sir," I greeted.

"Avi," he replied. After a few moment he asked, "Do you know why you are here?" I shook my head, fear growing in the pit of my stomach. I brushed a strand of mahogany hair off my face. "We have found where you belong. Some people have to come to take you." Ok, fear was fully-grown now. A tall woman with haughty eyes came from behind the archangel.

"You're mine slave girl," she growled, "Your mother had _no _right to take you from my family!" I looked around wildly.

"I'm a what?" I protested.

"Slave," Uriel responded smugly. Boy did I want to smite him right about now. Only Castiel looked mildly concerned.

"Are we just going to give Avi to them?" he asked.

"Slaves don't have names!" the woman butted in. "They are worthless pieces of property!"

"If I'm worthless then why do want me so bad?" I challenged. The hell I was just going to sit around and be sent to slavery! The woman shot daggers at me.

"Slaves also don't talk back to their masters," she informed me coldly.

"I'M NOT A SLAVE!" I shouted at her.

"Avi," I heard Michael caution, "To answer your question Castiel, yes, we are going to give Avi to them. We have no right to keep her from where she belongs." Castiel glanced over to me with the closest thing to feeling I have ever seen him in his eyes. The woman grinned triumphantly. She clasped a hand on my wrist and stared to say an incantation.

"Please," I whispered, shocked at the tears that were escaping. This was the first time I had ever cried. "Please Michael, don't do this." I never heard his answer because the incantation was finished and a bright green portal appeared in front of us. Within moments, it swallowed us and we were in Hell.

Well, thanks for reading it to the end! Poor Avi though! So, what do you guys think? Continue? Totally trash it? Leave me a review to let me know! Especially if you loved it (or even just liked it) becasue that will keep me writing! Keep writing, reading, and loving Supernatural!

- G


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Avi

The bright green portal had deposited us in what looked to be worse than Hell. The sky was blood red, the ground made up of sharp stones and broken glass. The fear, pain, and misery were toxic in the air. "Come along girl," the woman whispered into my ear. I was roughly dragged along the path. There were slaves everywhere, building huge castles, plowing fields, carving statutes into the rock, or digging ditches into an open field.

'_It's a grave yard Avi,' _my voice said, '_Just do what they tell you! Please!' _Great, now even my head was giving up. I was lead into a large hut with a furnace in the middle. Three people already inside. Two of them were slave girls, judging from their submissive manner. The third man caused me to blink in surprise. He had wings attached to his back. Now, I know angels have wings, but their vessel hides them, or you can hardly see them with the light coming off their true forms. But this guy had black wings coming off his shoulder blades, clear as day. I heard something rustling behind me and saw that my captor had copper colored wings. _'Yeah, these guys aren't angels,' _my voice chimed in.

"Shut up," I muttered under my breath. The man glanced my way, but didn't say anything.

"Does it understand the rules?" he asked the woman behind me.

"No," she replied shortly, "And it has the mouth on it like you wouldn't believe!" The man nodded.

"Get her ready," he directed to the two slave girls. They came forward to take me from the woman.

"The rules are simple," one of them told me quietly, "Do what you are told. Do not talk back. Never talk unless asked a question. Kneel when a Winged One is coming. Never look them in the eye." I nodded after each one. After all, might as well be good for the time being. Next, they sat me down on the ground, and one retrieved a pair of scissors. "Slaves' hair must be short," she told me, and proceeded to cut my precious hair down to cheek level.

"Now normal, slaves get a tattoo, marking their rank," the man told me. "But an example is going to be made of you for escaping." The girls turned to show me a tattoo of a winged cross in chains on their back right shoulders. I regarded worriedly, but didn't talk back just yet. "This is going to hurt a lot," he told me. I nodded. The man walked over to the furnace and pulled out a branding iron with the design on it.

"Oh my Father," I whispered. The slave girls' eyes flashed over to me.

"Turn her around," the man instructed them.

"I got it," I snapped at them. The man chuckled. I turned around slowly, and closed my slate gray eyes. A bright, shooting pain coursed through my body as the brander hit home. "Damn you Michael!" I screamed out, "You better hope I don't come back you son of a bitch!" Finally, the brander was pull away. I felt my legs give out, and the smell of burning flesh, my flesh, filled the air.

"Finish getting her ready. And get one of the doctors to put some stuff on that," he told the two slaves. They nodded, and lead me away. I needed to get out of here, _fast._

One Year Later 

I opened my eyes slowly, wanting to go back to my dream. A dream where I, and everyone else was free. But it was only a dream, the chains on my wrists told me that much. I had been a slave for one year now, to this day. Yes, it _sucked!_ But I was a good little slave girl, well slave thing. Slaves don't have genders. You only have a gender if you have wings. I was one of the lucky ones I suppose. My brander, who's name I found out to be Dante, got me a spot as a kitchen slave. Our jobs were to cook and clean after the meals were done, but we were able to sneak out some of the food for our family and friends. Before we spat in it of course. Finally, Dante came and released me, and the other kitchen staff in our hut from or chains. It was time to prepare breakfast. I walked along the path slowly, still trying to wake up. And I still needed to form an escape plan. There was talk of a revolt taking place someday soon, and I needed to get out of there before that happened. They never worked, and too many innocents get killed in the retaliation. I was almost to the house when I saw it, or rather felt it. I started bolting up the nearby hillside. Something was about to happen.

"Dean, I'm so sorry," I heard a human whisper.

"Come on Sammy, we need to get out of here!" someone replied.

"Run! Run Avi! Run!" slaves behind me shouted. I had made sure everyone knew my name, even if the punishment was a bitch afterward. "They're almost there! RUN!" I heard the beat of wings above me, and started to run even faster. It was almost there. I could feel it with every fiber of my being.

"LUCIFER HAS COME!" an angel bellowed in my head. Then, a bright flash of green enveloped me, and I was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thnak you to everyone who had read, reviewed, and favorited this! : ) I'm so glad you all really like it! If you have any questions, then PM me and I'll answer it the best I can! I'll shut up now. : )**

The Story of Avi

I was finally home, on Earth. But damn, the trip hurt! No wonder my mom had such a rough trip. I couldn't stay though; Winged Ones were probably only a few seconds away. With a groan, I pushed myself up to my feet and started to run into the nearby woods. I was shocked at how soft the grass was. It was like my feet weren't even touching the ground. Damn how I had missed this place! I had just entered the woods when a green flash came from behind me. _'Run Avi!' _My voice urged. I didn't have to be told twice. I heard people trying to fly through the trees, but they were too closely packed.

"Finally, some good luck," I muttered, not slowing my pace. Winged Ones had given up flying and were now chasing after me on foot. But I was running for my life, running for freedom. After a few minutes, I left my pursuers far behind. It was an hour before I slowed down. I was just outside the woods. Some big explosion had just happened. A nearby church was in ruins. It actually kind of looked like an angel attack.

_'It was.'_ My voice chimed in, _'Who opened the portal?'_

"Lucifer," I grumbled, "Yeah, they're screwed."

"Always nice to have an optimist," an unfamiliar voice said behind me. I whirled around, expecting the worst.

"I am really not in the mood to deal with you dicks right about now," I shot at the strange angel. His face twisted in grimace.

"Yeah, my brothers can be dicks," he said, "Me too, actually." I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you?" I questioned. The angel shrugged, his toffee eyes following carefully.

"Come with me and I'll tell you," he finally answered with a smile. Seeing my expression he added quickly, "Just to a diner down the street. You must be starving." My stomach growled at his words.

"Fine," I snapped. His grin got even wider.

"Well you can't go looking like that," he told me. With a snap of his fingers, my old rags were replaced with what I guessed was the hottest new trend. I didn't really care. Everything was covered, and it was kind of cute.

"Thanks," I said quietly. The angel shrugged.

"I'm Gabriel," he told me, walking over to the diner.

"Avi," I answered. Gabriel nodded thoughtfully.

"Though that was you. Angels don't really have many other dimensional friends."

"I'm not a friend!" I retorted angrily. "Friends don't seend you off to slavery!" He glanced over at me.

"Yeah, you need sugar, probably a pad too..." he said.

"I swear, I am going to smack you before this is over," I grumbled under my breath. Gabriel smiled at my comment, and held the door open for me.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Thank you for the food," I told the archangel warmly. Gabriel actually wasn't that bad after an hour or so. He shrugged.

"No big deal."

"So Lucifer's free huh?" I asked suddenly. "I mean his escape opened a portal home." Gabriel looked away for a second. "Knew it," I whispered smugly. "Oh, and who's Sam and Dean?" Gabriel nearly chocked on the chocolate bar he had just conjured up.

"Those two numbskulls set my brother free?" he roared. I glanced around, happy that we were now outside.

"I guess so," I told him, "I heard them talking right before the portal opened." Gabriel's toffee eyes were on fire, and to be honest he was kind of scaring me a little. But to my surprise, the archangel laughed, shaking his head.

"I'll get them back for that," he mused, "Maybe with a TV show."

"Hey," I said, a thought coming to my head. "Do you know a Castiel?" Gabriel nodded.

"He's my little brother," he answered slowly. "And no, I haven't seen him in a couple thousand of years." I felt my face visibly fall. "He was watching out for you, wasn't he?" I nodded sadly.

"But whatever," I said, forcing life into my voice. "I just have an entire species on my back who probably want to kill me instead of yanking me back in slavery! Sounds fun, huh?" Gabriel laughed. "I'll see you around Gabriel," I told him softly. His smile quickly faded. "You have things to do," I told him quickly before he could say anything. " You can't be watching over me." And with that, I ran off into the town, leaving the archangel behind.

**Yay! Avi's back! : ) And she met Gabriel too! Oh, and to answer a question someone asked me if the story will tie into Supernatural more. YES it will! I honestly think it had from the beginning, but... Everyone can believe something different! Becasue I'm just so happy and in the writing mood, another chapter might be up around 9 tonight. Damn, I'm no fire today! Till next time, keep writing reading, and loving Supernatural! : )**

**-G**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Alright, so no post last night. Sorry! I reread it today, and this little missing scene just popped into my head. And I don't really have enought time to write anything longer... UGH! I hate the weekdays! I have school, homework, and basketball, so chapters might only come every couple of days or so. There _will_ be one up by Friday night though,at the very latest. Again, huge thanks for all of you that have read, reviewed, story alerted, or favorited! It means a lot! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do! Enjoy! : )**

The Story of Avi

It was easy to blend into the crowd. Thanks to Gabriel, I looked just like all the other teens gathered around to see what was happening. It didn't mean that I was still watching my back. The fact that no Winged Ones had found me for a couple of hours was starting to have me on edge. After fifteen minutes or so, I found a bus stop, got a ticket with some money I had managed to steal, and sat down. While I was waiting, a black messenger bag appeared right beside me. I grinned as I looked through it. There were a couple of sets of clothes, a wallet full of twenties, an Ipod, and of course a package of pads and tampons. "Oh Gabriel," I muttered to myself, knowing he could hear me. On the bottom was a note.

_Avi, _

_Be careful. Please. There is a glass vial attached to this note. Break it when you're in trouble, and help will come. Good luck kiddo. _

_Gabriel _

Curious, I flipped over the note. There was a blue glass vial, just like he said. "Thanks Gabriel," I whispered. Then the bus pulled up, and I hopped on with my new bag. New York City, here I come.

**Like I said, just a quick little thing. I think I like the longer chapters better, but I need to leave like, right now. Oh well. So what do you guys think? Yes, I know Gabe seems a little out of character, but this is just how I pictured him. Don't you think he would help someone who is trying to get away from her own kind? Or something like that? I don't know. Hoped you liked it! Oh yeah, and another chapter might be up later if i can squeeze it in. Untill next time, keep readin, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I got this done! : ) Thanks for everyone who has read up to this point! As always, leave a review telling me what you think, ESPECIALLY if you didn't like it. What did I do wrong? What could I change? You all know the drill. Of course, if you loved it, then tell me that too! Quick disclaimer: I don't own Party in the USA, I was just listening to it, and couldn't resist putting it in. Hope you like this chapter!**

The Story of Avi 

I hopped off the plane at LAX, with a dream and my cardigan… wait, wrong thing. Gabriel had put that song on my Ipod, and now it was _stuck in my head!_ Grrr…. Anyways, I got off the bus at New York, thankful for the ability to stretch my legs again. There was still no sign of Winged Ones though. Yeah, you could imagine how great that was for my nerves. "Okay Avi," I muttered to myself, "Let's find you a motel." I started to walk aimlessly around the packed city, taking it all in. Damn, this place was huge! I felt like I could walk around forever and never see the same thing twice! But eventually, I did find a decent motel. I paid for a room, signing under the name Cassidy Milton. No way in hell was I going to actually put Avi. A name like that is just too traceable.

"Enjoy your stay," the clerk told me warmly. Although I was sixteen, I could pull off looking older.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Ummm… excuse me. Miss?" the clerk called out just as I was about to enter my room.

"Yes?" I asked, looking around. Had I forgotten something?

"Just don't look into the mirror," she told me quietly, "Some strange things have been happening." I looked at her curiously.

"Thanks for the warning," I replied thoughtfully. Huh. Was there a haunting here? Although I had lived in Heaven, I still knew how the human world operated. If a sprit doesn't go with a Reaper, they get left behind. Thus, resulting in ghosts. Now, of course I had to look in the mirror! I plopped my bag down on my bed and headed into the bathroom. "Mirror Mirror, on the wall," I said dryly.

_'Oh Avi, just leave it!'_ my voice said, _'She told you for a reason!'_ I nodded thoughtfully, watching my reflection.

"Alright then," I told my voice, "I'll listen to caution."

_'Thank you!'_ it replied. With a sigh, I walked back into the bedroom, and fished around my bag for some pajamas. I pulled out a dark blue silk nightgown that looked like it wouldn't even cover my ass.

"Really nice Gabriel," I muttered. I blinked, and the nightgown lengthened into something more suitable. "Thank you," I said louder. I got changed and snuggled under the scratchy covers. It was still the best bed I had slept in for a year. "Good night," I called out to no one in particular.

"Good night slave," a chilling voice answered. I froze at the sound. "Thought you could run away, couldn't you?" it continued. I turned my head to look into the bathroom, where the voice was coming from. The woman who had originally taken me was standing there, arms crossed, copper wings fully extended. I vaguely remembered someone mentioning that her name was Sarafin.

"Sarafin," I answered coldly, hoping that I had remembered right. Very slowly, I began to reach down into my bag for the glass vial Gabriel had given me. I watched as the Winged One's face grown even colder.

"Slaves don't call there masters by their names," she reminded me, "I guess we really will have to kill you now. Good slaves should know that by the two-day mark. But then again, you always were a slow learner." I laughed coldly.

"Only if you catch me first," I taunted, and smashed the vial in my hand. A bright blue flash exploded from its source, blinding the both of us. When it faded, I was in somebody's house, my bag at my feet. "Damn, that was a close one," I told myself glumly. "No more looking into mirrors!" A gun cocked behind me. "Oh, great," I complained loudly. "This is just what I need!"

**Who did Avi meet? And don't worry all of you who want me to bring Avi and the boys together. Have patience! I'm getting there within the next chapter or two. The next chapter will most likely be up Wednesday or Friday. So, what did you all think? Like I said, be cruelly, and brutally honest! It's the only way I'll know something is wrong! Untill next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I'm getting to post sooner then I thought I was going to! Yay! Okay, so I'm trying to write longer posts, but they keep ending up under 1,000 words. Huh. Oh well! Big thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, reviewed, and alerted! I makes me happy, and that means shorter time between posts! Even if you don't really like the story yet, please keep an eye out for the next chapter! It's going to be Avi meeting Team Free Will and lots of angst! But anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

The Story of Avi 

"Please put away your gun," I requested politely.

"What are you?" a man's voice growled.

"Well that isn't rude at all," I muttered, still facing the wall. "My name is Avi," I replied, "And my guess is that you're a Hunter."

"Turn around," the Hunter ordered, "Slowly!" I did as he said; knowing that if I didn't there was a good possibility I might get shot.

"Look," I told him, "I'll do whatever tests you want. Salt? Silver? Iron? Holy Water? Whatever! Just aim your gun somewhere else!" The old hunter looked at me annoyed.

"I'm not an idiot!" he shot back. I was really getting frustrated now.

"Fine!" I snapped. Eyeing some holy water on one of the many bookshelves next to me, I grabbed it and swallowed a large mouthful. "See?" I asked impatiently. "Not a Demon." The Hunter nodded warily, and slowly lowered his gun. "Thank you," I breathed, "Freaking took you long enough!"

"What are you?" he repeated. "How did you get here?"

"Again, rude question!" I answered. This guy was starting to piss me off! After a few moments I said, "Look, a friend gave me this vial that if I broke it when I was in trouble, I would get help. I was in trouble, broke it, and next thing I knew I was here. And to answer your question of _what _I am, I'm human." Okay, so maybe the human bit was a tiny lie. But would you tell a Hunter you were something supernatural? I think not!

"Sorry," the Hunter apologized, "Just with the Apocalypse and all, you can't be too careful. I'm Bobby Singer."

"Avi Cassidy," I answered. Yes I made up a last name, so sue me!

"Avi, huh?" Bobby asked, "That's an unusual name." I nodded with a yawn.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"About eight," he answered.

"Well, I'm not in NYC anymore," I remarked, "Must have been some powerful mojo." Bobby nodded.

"Ummm, would you like to get some sleep, or something?" he wondered. I nodded gratefully.

"That would be great Bobby," I said.

"Right up here," he motioned, and started to walk upstairs. We walked past a bathroom when I stopped short.

"Bobby?" I asked quietly, "Would you mind covering the mirrors?" He looked at me curiously. "You see there's these people after me, and I think that they can find me through mirrors, " I supplied quickly. Understanding flashed in his eyes.

"Sure thing Avi," he replied. I nodded my thanks, and entered the room he had indicated. With a sigh, I got into my second bed this night. Within moments, I was fast asleep.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"She just showed up," I heard Bobby say downstairs. I opened my eyes, forgetting where I was for a moment. But it all came back, and I relaxed. Curious, I got up, and silently moved to the doorway.

"And she's not a Demon? Angel?" I heard a familiar guy ask. I knew I had heard it from somewhere, I just couldn't place it.

"No," Bobby answered, " She said a friend gave her some vial and transported her here." I heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Well, there haven't been any Demon omens in New York City for the past week, nor any signs of Angels," another man announced. I knew this voice too! Grrr! Why couldn't I place it? "But," he continued, "There were reports of two bright green flashed about four miles from where Lucifer broke out. Not Angels either." I tensed at the statement.

'_Wait a minute!' _my voice shouted. _'I know where they're from!'_

"Do share," I muttered.

'_The voices you heard right before the portal opened! I think it's them!'_ I thought for a second before nodding.

"Makes sense," I conceded quietly. "Time to make my grand entrance." With a deep breath, I went out of my room, and down the stairs. "You know it really isn't nice to talk about someone behind their back!" I called down sweetly. "People get the wrong ideas!" I smiled as I heard everybody freeze. "Now," I continued, rounding the corner, "Which one of you is Sammy and which one is Dean? Because I need to kick Dean's ass for breaking the first seal, and Sammy for killing Lilith. I assume that is what you did?" Boy was Bobby's face priceless.

"Well," the taller of the two new men started.

"Uhhh," the other tried.

"Thought so!" I ended with a sigh. This was going to be difficult. "You better not have sent me to some half assed screw ups Gabriel!" I grumbled under my breath. "Because this isn't promising!"

**Please review! : ) Untill next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right, so I'm rereading what I already wrote, and the timeline seemed a bit off. So just to clarify, this is the day after Lucifer rose. The boys already know that Cas died from an archangel, but Bobby doesn't know that Sam let Lucy Lou out. So this is quickly turning into an AU. Also, about 35 differnt people read my last chapter but only one or two of you left a review. : ( Come one, surely you can do better then that! So please write a review if you haven't already. Pretty please! Ummm... what else did I want to say? Ugh! I can't remeber! Oh well, hope you like this chapter!**

The Story of Avi 

"You did what!" Bobby yelled at the taller man. "You idgit released the Devil!"

'_So that's Sammy, well Sam,'_ my voice mused, _'and the shorter one is Dean. They're actually kinda cute!' _I smirked.

'Kinda.' I thought.

"Right," I interrupted, "I'm going to change, and then we can sort all this out. Okay?" And with that, I turned around and walked back the way I came.

I came back down, now dressed in a halter-top and jeans. Sam was sitting down, leafing through a book looking miserable. Well, that's just what you get for starting the Apocalypse. Dean and Bobby walked back in from outside, carrying more books. I stiffened instinctively. Something was wrong. Dean walked directly to Sam, right through a Devil's trap, but Bobby skirted around the outside.

_'Not GOOD!' _my voice shouted. _'Please tell me you remember the exorcism chant!' _I nodded in my mind.

"Hey, Bobby?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah?" he answered gruffly.

"Do me a favor, and go to Hell!" With that, I pushed him into the Devil's trap, pulling his knife away from him. Bobby's eyes went pitch black as the Demon saw that it's cover was blown. Sam and Dean looked at me in shock, but Dean recovered quickly, and repaired the damaged salt line over the front door.

"Avi has returned," it purred, "Broke free of your chains huh?" I launched into the chant, watching the possessed man carefully for any sign that he was going to hurt himself. "And dear Sammy boy," it continued, despite its obvious discomfort. "Thanks for raising my father!" I ended the chant with a shout, and black smoke began to pour from Bobby's mouth. I ran over to the Hunter, caught him before he could fall.

"What are you?" Dean demanded, watching me warily. "Because I suddenly don't think your human." Sam nodded in agreement. I glanced at the both of them quickly.

"Just help me get him on the couch!" I snapped. Sam and Dean glanced at each for a moment before the younger man got up to help me.

"Thanks Avi," Bobby murmured, before allowing himself to fall into unconsciousness.

"Right then," I announced straightening up. "What do you lovely boys want to know?"

"Everything," Sam told me. I nodded.

"Okay then," I began. "Well, my name is Avi. I was born in another dimension as a slave. But my mother found a spell that allowed her entrance to here. She died after the trip. Angels found us, and took me in since they had no idea what I was. I lived in Heaven for fifteen years, until you broke the first seal," I broke off to look at Dean.

"And?" he prompted.

"And then my 'masters' came for me. Michael let them, and I spent a year as a slave."

"Is that were you got your brand?" Sam asked. I nodded quickly.

"Normally, it's just a tattoo. But I had escaped," I explained, "I was made an example out of." Sam nodded sadly. "Anyways, you setting Lucifer free must have opened a gate back to here, and I made it through. Now Winged Ones are after me, and seem to be finding me from mirrors, so I asked Bobby to cover them up. And now I'm here."

"Who gave you the vial?" Dean asked.

_"Don't tell them!" _I heard Gabriel whisper in my head.

"Another slave," I lied. Dean stared at me for a moment, but didn't call me out.

"What's a Winged One? An Angel?" Sam wondered confused. I shook my head.

"The slave owners," I answered, "Worse then Lucifer, Uriel, Zachariah, and Castiel combined." I saw both Winchester's eyebrow shoot up. "Yeah," I affirmed. "But they have actually wings coming off their back. Wings you can actually see."

"And you can't see an Angel's wings?" a new, gruff voice asked. I spun around quickly, my eyes meeting the brilliant blue of an Angel's. I stumbled back a few steps.

"Not really," I said shakily. I looked into his grace to see which one he was. This was a new vessel to me.

"Relax Avi," Sam told me, "He won't hurt you." I watched as the Angel's eyes widen considerably.

"We thought you were dead!" Dean shot out.

"I was," the Angel answered calmly, "I suspect that God brought me back." I let out a small sound as I finally recognized the grace.

"Castiel?" I whispered. The Angel nodded.

"Hello Avi," he replied, "Are you alright?" Now, I have no clue why that set something off in me, but it did. This pool of bubbling rage suddenly rose up at his question. With a snarl, I leaped at the Angel, pushing him down.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed at him, raining down blows. Sam and Dean rushed over to pull me off. "You let me go! I trusted you! You let them take me!"

"Avi," Castiel protested, "It was orders-"

"Orders!" I screeched. "Well here's an order for you! Fly your feathery ass back up to Michael and tell him that I'm going to kill every single one of you! I'm going to kill you all!" Castiel, or rather his vessels, mouth dropped open in shock. The sight of a dumbfounded Angel is actually kind of funny. A hysterical giggle left me as tears began to roll down my face.

"Avi?" Dean asked worriedly. And he had a right to. Here I was acting like a crazy person, my logical mind completely gone. The only reason why I had stopped struggling was that even I was kind of shocked at my outburst. Sure, I had wanted to kill Michael a bunch of times, and Uriel, and Zachariah, but never Castiel. Castiel was my friend, wasn't he? I groaned, tears pouring down now.

"Why Castiel?" I pleaded, "What did I do wrong?" The Angel looked down at me sadly. "Hey!" I realized, "You have emotions now!" With that thought, I allowed my emotions to drag me under to the blissful relief of unconsciousness.

**Ooh! I remeber now! This was my first real attempt at writing angst, even though I put this under the angst catorgory. So please forgive me if I didn't do that good of a job. : ( And be sure to tell me if I didn't! Thanks! : ) Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I'm going to assume a lot of people saw the episode last night. If you didn't, skip this paragraph! Okay, so I'm really happy that Sam got his soul back but come on! Did they have to leave us like that! And the next episode isn't until 1/28! It's too far away! And another thing. I have a feeling this might be the last seaon! D : That this might end with Sam a blabbing mess because his wall came down, and Dean being dead for real. Please, if anyone knows anything different, TELL ME! *sniffles* **

**Okay, spoliers and rant done. I;m glad I finally got this chapter up, even though my idiot little brother and his friend are bugging me! However, reviews make me want to write. I only got 1 review for the past 2 chapters. Where's the love guys? I want to keep writing this, but I don't really want to put in all the hard work if no one wants to read it, or likes it. I'm not a mind reader. Please, tell me what you think. The more reviews I have, the faster the next chapter will come. Anyways, here's Ch. 8. **

The Story of Avi 

I woke up slowly, still exhausted from my recent rush of emotions. I tried to stretch, but I couldn't. Guess chains can do that to you. "No, no, no, no, no." I chanted to myself. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, I didn't want to. My dream was too sweet to leave just yet. I was _free._ Do you know how amazing that can feel? But no, it was just a stupid, vivid, fricken DREAM! But everyone else was quiet, so I assumed it was still in the middle of the night. Holding back tears, I allowed myself to fall back into sleep. One could say that was a mistake.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I stood in the middle of an empty room, adrenaline and fear coursing through me. The too bright colors, and too loud sounds told me I was in a dream. Well at least I could tell this time. _

"_AVI!" a panicked voice screamed. "Where are you?" I walked into the hall confused. _

_"Hello?" I called out, "Who's there?" An anguished scream came from a couple rooms down. I ran to the noise, someone was hurting someone close to me. I burst into the room, seeing red. Sarafin and Dante turned around to look at me triumphantly. _

_"Knew this would do to trick," Sarafin purred, "Always couldn't just stand by when a friend was in pain." Dante nodded and laughed coldly. _

_"Avi?" a voice whispered. Sarafin and Dante moved out of the way so I could see who it was. "I'm sorry," Castiel breathed, his face and body bloodied and beaten. _

_"Good night!" Sarafin taunted lightly, and raised an Angel killing blade. _

_"NOO!" I screamed, but Dante grabbed me from behind before I could stop her. The Winged One plunged her blade into the Angel's chest. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed again, tears beginning to run down my face. A bright light flashed, blinding the three of us. When it disappeared, Castiel laid on the ground, an imprint of his wings on the floor. With a wicked smile, Sarafin turned to me, and brought the knife down home. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"NOOOOOOOO!" I was screaming again. Hands grabbed at me, but I jerked away, well as far as my chains would allow. "No! Castiel!" I sobbed, still stuck in me nightmare.

"AVI!" a voice bellowed, powerful enough to wake me. My eyes flew open, rolling wildly, trying to lock onto something.

"Avi, it's okay," another voice told me, "You're safe here." I sought the source of the comforting voice. It was safe. My eyes finally focused on Sam.

"Sam?" I asked shakily. The man nodded. I tried to move, but then I remembered my chains. Panic began to overtake me again.

"Hey, hey," Sam told me, "You're okay."

"Get me the hell out of these!" I ordered angrily. Sam nodded quickly, and released me. I nodded shakily. "Chains and Ex-Slaves _NEVER _mix!" I told him. Sam smiled, of course.

"We didn't know if you were going to try to kill Cas again," he half teased. "And we can't have you doing that!" I snorted.

"That bastard had it coming," I growled under my breath. Sam laughed at me. I glared at him, causing him to laugh even more.

"Yeah, that's why you were screaming out his name," he told me with a smirk

"I thought you were the nice brother!" I complained loudly.

"He is," Castiel informed me. My eyes shot to him. I hadn't even noticed he was here! Where was here anyway? It looked like an atomic bomb bunker! Maybe it was… "Are you okay?" the Angel asked me again cautiously. I had to admit, the nerdy Angel had guts.

"Castiel," I started, kind of annoyed, "I was a slave in a place worse then Hell for a year, because your son of a bitch of an older brother let them. I was branded, tortured, and made to feel like I was nothing. HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" Castiel actually took a step back as I ranted. Point to me! Castiel nodded slowly, almost looking ashamed. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "If you say sorry, God help me I will rip your wings off!" I threatened angrily. The Angel nodded, quickly this time. "Oh, and when did you start feeling emotions?" I questioned.

"I don't know," he answered, "I think I fell when I helped Dean escape." My eyebrows shot up.

"You fell?" I repeated. "The good little soldier fell?" Castiel nodded again. "Well, then," I said, just to say something. "I'm hungry!" And with that, I got up, and stalked out of the bunker.

"Are you okay?" Bobby and Dean asked in union when I appeared in the kitchen.

"The next person who asks me that will really wish they didn't!" I grumbled. Dean and Bobby backed off after that, and went to talk with Castiel and Sam. Finally! With a sigh, I got the things together in order to make a bowl of cereal. Yes, my cooking skills were top notch, but I was just lazy. I sat in silence for a good ten minutes before Dean came storming out and went outside. "Trouble in paradise," I observed thoughtfully. My voice agreed. That's when you know something is up. I briefly noticed Castiel fly by, no doubt going to talk to Dean. Sam and Bobby soon followed, Sam's face miserable again. With a sigh, he plopped down next to me as Bobby went into his study, probably to do some research. "What happened?" I asked quietly. Gabriel sent me here for a reason, so yeah; I'm going to take an interest.

"Dean blames me for releasing Lucifer, like he should, but he won't give me a chance to make it up to him. I think we're going to be split up for a little while."

"Well, you did start the Apocalypse. You had to be seriously high on some crap in order to kill Lilith," I told him slowly, "That kind of break in trust won't be easy to repair." Oh God, now I sounded like Dr. Phil! Sam just sat there miserable, already knowing everything I just said. "It'll be okay," I told him. He looked up at me, the barest glint of hope in his eyes.

"Thanks Avi," he replied. "You know, you really aren't that bad." I rolled me eyes.

"And that's such a great compliment!" I retorted sarcastically. Sam laughed.

"You know what I mean," he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

**Okie dokie! What did you guys think? Remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner Ch.9 is up! So leave a review! It takes maybe 30 seconds! Thanks! And I'm serious about helping me with my rant above. I'm freaking out! Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! *snifles* **

**-G**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm feeling a lot more calm tonight. Just got the Tv Guide mag so that helped a lot! : ) And the news that Jensen and Jared sighned on for 2 more seasons! : D Okie dokie, the actions is really going to pick up now, and this chapter could have ended at like four different times, but I just really wanted to keep writing. Anyways, thanks for all the people who favorited and alerted! Huge shout out to Molly5523 who was the only person who reviewed as of 9:30 PM in New Jersey on Sunday since my last post. Thanks! Heres the chapter!  
**

The Story of Avi 

Dean came storming back into the house and upstairs at some point. When? I wasn't really sure. Time just kind of blurs together when you're researching. Sam and Bobby were trying to find something, anything on Lucifer, while I was seeing if they had any lore on Winged Ones. All I could manage to find was stuff about angels, but that was helpful too. I glanced up at the two men worriedly. "Should I try to talk to him?" I asked. Sam decided to pointedly ignore me; still being a little sore that Dean was mad at him in the first place. Bobby, however, was decent enough to actually look at me.

"You probably won't do any good," he replied, "That boy doesn't listen to anyone when he gets something in his head." I nodded, but got up anyways.

_'You know Avi,' _my voice suddenly chose to chime in, _'I'm surprised at you. You usually don't give a damn about strangers. And you're kinda acting bipolar.'_ It must have sensed my mood change, because it suddenly added, _'I'm just saying.'_ I rolled my eyes. Great, was my own mind afraid of me now? _'Maybe a little,'_ it said quietly. I shook my head, and walked over to the only closed door in the hall. I hesitated for a moment at the door. It sounded like Dean was pacing, and muttering to himself. Great. That's always a sign of a good time!

"Dean?" I asked quietly, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?" The Hunter grunted, so I tested the door handle. If he yelled at me, I'll just say that he didn't explicitly say to go away. The door was open, so I cautiously walked in, ready for any flying objects. "How are you doing?" I asked him using the same tone of voice. Dean glared at me from the bed he was sitting on. "Fine, then don't answer. Just listen," I instructed. "Sammy's worried," I began, but stopped when I saw the look in his eyes.

"You don't know me, or us," he said coldly, precisely, almost like an Angel. "So don't think you can just poof up out of no where, and start telling me what to do, or how Sam is."

"You have a point," I answered lightly. "I have no right to make judgments. But guess what Dean-o," His eyes shot up to mine as my tone changed. "I'm making judgments so deal!" We just started at each other for a moment, seeing who would break first. His emerald eyes kept growing colder, and more distant, until he looked like a man who had just lost everything and just didn't care anymore. I took a step back as I observed that. But then anger boiled up again, and I strode forward. Huh, maybe I was bipolar. "You listen here Dean," I shot at him, my face inches away from his. "I was sent here because it was suppose to be safe. And my friend is pretty good about knowing where safe is. So you need to GET OVER YOURSELF!" Sam and Bobby quieted downstairs as they heard me yell. "You're acting like a four year old," I continued angrily, "So stop wallowing in your bruised ego and self pity, loathing- whatever! And go down stairs and fix this with your brother!" Dean regarded me for a moment before slowing getting to his feet. Without a word, he walked over to the bathroom mirror, and pulled away the covering. I didn't watch to see what he did next, I just ran. I ran down the stairs, and straight into Sam. "I need to leave. Now!" I told him breathlessly, and scrambled to my feet.

"Avi. What's going on?" he questioned me, grabbing onto my arm.

"Your darling brother told us where our little escaped friend was," Sarafin replied joyfully. Both of us spun around, Sam reaching for his handgun. In front of us stood her, Dante, and three other Winged Ones.

"Why Dean?" I asked pitifully. All that anger, all that fearlessness I had just had a moment ago? Yeah, that left in a hurry. Sarafin laughed.

"Just a little charm I wove," she replied with a smirk. "We heard pretty little Dean here and Bobby discussing you, and I just _had_ to wreck a little havoc." I could just see Dean's face behind them, and for the first time recognized the slack look on his face. Damn I was an idiot!

"You can't have her," Sam told them forcibly, positioning himself in front of me. Bobby came over as well, shot gun trained on the closest Winged One. Sarafin merely laughed, and glance over at Dante. He was finding this a lot less amusing then she did.

"She's ours," Dante reminded him, "We branded her, and now she belongs to us." But there was something in his eyes causing me to not quite believe everything he was saying. His heart just wasn't in it like Sarafin's was. Maybe because Dante was actually sane.

"Anyways," Sarafin chimed in, "You don't give us the slave, and we kill your brother." The three of us stiffened at the threat. I couldn't let this happen. With a groan, I decided that it was time for me to have a voice in this matter. All eyes turned to me as I stepped in front of Sam.

"Avi!" he hissed at me, but I just shook my head.

"It's okay Sam," I told him softly, like I had given up. "I never really expected to escape." I turned to my captors slowly. "Me for Dean right?" I confirmed. Dante nodded before Sarafin could say anything. "And they all get to move one unharmed?" Again, Dante nodded. "Then you can have me," I told him. Sarafin rushed over to me and grabbed me wrist tightly.

"Finally!" she cried.

"But first things first," I added. "You need to be able to survive first!" And with that, I pulled a sliver knife that I had stolen from Sam when I walked past him. I swung it in a wide arc, causing Sarafin to jump away from me. "Awwww!" I drawled, seeing red, "Are you scared of a tiny slave?" Sarafin growled and took out a knife of her own.

"You're dead!" she hissed, and leaped at me. Sam fired, catching her in the side. Bobby fired soon after at the other Winged Ones, taking one of them down. I heard a flurry of wings as Castiel joined the party.

"Avi!" he cried, and also joined the fight.

"Hello Castiel," I greeted, still trading blows with a wounded Sarafin. Dante hadn't moved, just looked around, analyzing the situation. I saw him walk over to Dean and say an incantation out of the corner of my eyes. From the sudden swearing and the found of blows being traded, I'd saw Dante just woke Dean up. Curious.

Soon, Dante and Sarafin were the only Winged Ones left.

"This isn't over!" Sarafin spat out, and they were gone in a blinding flash of light. This was a new trick.

"Everyone okay?" I called out, my breath coming in gasps.

"Yeah!"

"I'm fine!"

"Yes, Avi,"

"Just peachy!" I laughed in relief, and collapsed on the ground.

"Glad you guys are all okay," I told them. Gingerly, I looked down at my side.

"AVI!" Sam exclaimed, rushing over to me.

"It's nothing," I tried to reassure him, "I've had worse." All four men started at me in shock.

"Yeah, you've had you liver almost cut out before," Dean told me tersely. I shot him a crocked smile.

"Cas?" Bobby asked hopefully. He started at my wound for a moment before walking over.

"This might not work," he warned me. I nodded.

"Just do your best," I whispered, "But hurry!" Already black spots were beginning to cloud my vision. The Angel bent down and pressed two fingers to my forehead. I closed my eyes as warmth rushed through me, concentrating on my side. I could feel my skin stitch back together ever so slowly. "It's working," I breathed out. After another moment, the healing was done. "Thank you," I told Castiel, and fell back into the night for what seemed to be the hundredth time today.

**Hope you liked it! : D Tell me what you think! Pretty please! Until next time, keep writng, reading, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, Chapter 10! : ) And 200+ Visitors! : D So, I just had to write a chapter. And yes, this is kind of a filler. Now remeber, this is a slight AU so some things will be different. And I don't really remeber the names to all the places so bear with me on that. And... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! The more reviews, the faster I will write up another chapter. So tell me what you think! What else... oh yeah! Tell me any ideas you have for the story. When I had this in my head, I only got up to like Chapter 4, and then the last four chapters. The middle stuff I'm just making up as it pops into my head as I'm sitting down at the keyboard. So, any characters, episodes, or just plot points you want me to include, tell me and I'll see if I can incoprperate it! Okay, I'll shut up now!**

The Story of Avi 

I woke up peacefully this time, most likely because of the healing mojo Castiel had pulled. I slowly got off the bed I was occupying, watching for anything saying that I was still hurt. After feeling nothing, I began to move a little bit more quickly now, stretching and getting out of my bloodied clothes. I looked down at my hair, and decided that the best thing I could do with it was put it up. Within a few minutes, I was walking back downstairs. "Hello?" I called out. "Anybody there?" After a few moments of silence, I decided that I was alone. "Huh," I muttered to myself. "This place is kind of creepy when there's nobody else." I walked around the first floor to see if there was a note or anything that told me where the Hunters of Castiel had went. At this point I was singing to myself just so it wouldn't be so quiet. But there was nothing. "Huh," I said again.

_'This isn't right,'_ my voice told me worriedly, _'I don't like this.' _

"Me either," I replied. Senses alert, I made my way back to the study to see if I could take advantage of the stillness and get some work done. I cautiously sat down and grabbed the nearest book. I soon became engrossed in the reading. What? It was all about the history of Demons! It was interesting! Sheesh! Night had fallen when I looked back up from the book. "Where are they?" I demanded out loud. "I mean, the might as well have left me something!" Groaning out loud, I got up and went to fix myself something to eat. The clock told me that it was seven o'clock, and not one word all day. Now maybe this was normal for them, but still! It was starting to piss me off! Having nothing better to do, I went back to do some more research. "Let's see, let's see," I mumbled. I was about to pick one when a phone went off. I looked around to find the source. It wasn't one of Bobby's wall phones, or the house phone. "Where is it?" I asked. I finally found it underneath a pile of fallen books. It was a cell phone. I glanced at the caller ID confused. "Castiel?" I asked after answering it.

"Avi?" the Angel replied perplexed.

"Yeah," I answered slowly, "What's wrong."

"This is Dean's phone. He hasn't been answering my calls. Neither has Sam or Bobby." My stomach dropped at his words.

"They haven't been here all day," I told him, "I assumed that they were with you or out doing some Hunter thing." A flurry of wings told me that Castiel had arrived in person.

"No note? No contact?" he questioned, closing his phone. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I affirmed. Just then, the phone started to ring in my hands. Dean had just gotten a text message from Bobby. I opened it up, hoping for some clue to the Hunter's whereabouts. It read:

_Ellen and Rufus called, said you were already down there. Can't get a hold of Sam. Cas can't get a hold of either of you. What's going on? _

I looked up at Castiel confusion plain on my face.

"Come on!" he told me, and we flew off to wherever Bobby was. What had happened while I was asleep? Why did they just leave? A second later, we appeared before a very worried Hunter.

"When do you text?" I asked him, trying to lighten the mood a little. Bobby gave me a small smile for my efforts. "Where are we anyway?"

"A motel a couple of towns over. A friend called me with a Demon possession problem. I just finished up." I nodded. Well that explained where he went.

"You can't reach Sam?" Castiel questioned. Bobby shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure that they went to where Ellen and Rufus are."

"And that's…" I trailed.

"Franklin, Michigan." The old Hunter answered, "There had been a crazy amount of Demon omens, and a lot of Hunters went to check it out. Ellen called, and Sam and Dean went running. But it isn't like them to not answer."

"Or for Dean to leave his cell?" I asked, holding out the phone.

"Something happened," Castiel stated. Turning to me, he asked, "Do you think you can come along and not get yourself killed?" I could swear there was a hint of humor there, or maybe I was just imagining it. I glared up at him.

"What do you think?" I challenged, "Bring it on!" The Angel nodded, and touched both Bobby and myself on the shoulder. And just like that, we flew off to Franklin, Michigan.

**Like I said, this is kind of a filler to set things up for the next few chapters, and the major arc. I think I'm about a two fifths done with this fic. But anyways, please review! Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	11. Chapter 11

**UGH! I hate writers block! I knew what I was going to do, but just couldn't word it right! But, I got a review wanting the next chapter up so I just decided to stop nitpicking, and to just write. So if it seems off, please forgive me! A HUGE shout out to ****Nightshaide for leaving me 2 awesome reviews! (And giving me the final push to finish this) : D Thank you! Which reminds me, please leave a review. Whenever I post a new chapter I get like 50 different people reading it, and usually I don't even get a single review! D : Reviews help me write, and usually the writing is better. I need feedback or I'll go crazy!...er! Okie dokie! I shut up now! : ) **

The Story of Avi 

Castiel brought us to a broken bridge, a black Impala behind us. "I can't fly in any further, "he told us, "Something is blocking me."

"Well, that's their car," Bobby said. I looked around us. I could swear someone was watching us. Castiel must have felt it too.

"Someone's-" he started before he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Not good, not good," I chanted.

"Come on," Bobby told me, and walked over to the Impala. He produced a key from his pocket and opened up the trunk. "Dean gave me a spare," he muttered, rooting around. Curious, I walked over to see what he was looking for. I let out a low whistle at the sight. Every kind of weapon imaginable was in that trunk.

"Nice arsenal," I commented. Bobby pulled out a shotgun, and grabbed a few rounds.

"Salt," he told me, "Can you handle a gun?" I shook my head, and pulled out a machete instead.

"But this will work!" I exclaimed. The old Hunter shook his head, and closed the trunk.

"Keep close," he ordered.

"No arguments there!" I agreed. I really didn't like this place.

The two of us walked through the deserted streets, keeping an eye out for any movement. Signs of destruction were everywhere, and it was making both of us uneasy. Bobby stopped suddenly, and motioned me to get behind him. I did what he said, looking around warily. My head jerked to the sound of someone running. Bobby raised his gun to the sound. The person came running around the corner, but stopped suddenly when she saw us.

"Ellen?" Bobby questioned.

"Bobby," the woman answered, still out of breath.

_"She must be a hunter," _Voice said. I nodded. It made sense.

"How do I know if you're not Demons like the rest? Because I'm all out of Holy water," she questioned accusatively. I stepped out from behind Bobby.

"Christo," I told her, watching the eyes. Ellen nodded, and walked over to us.

"Ellen Harvelle," she greeted.

"Avi," I replied. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you as we walk," she said hurriedly, "We need to get back." Bobby nodded, and let Ellen lead the way.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Rufus called," she began, eyes wary for any danger, "Said that the town was infested with Demons. So Jo and I came to help."

"Have you seen Sam or Dean Winchester?" I wondered, "They aren't answering." Ellen glanced back at me.

"They showed up about five hours ago," she answered, "Dean's back at the base."

"And Sam?" Bobby asked gruffly, like he didn't want to know the answer. Ellen shook her head.

"Sam and I were out scouting when Demons ambushed us. Sam didn't get away." Bobby and I both nodded grimly. This was definitely war now! "Bobby?" Ellen continued, her voice breaking, "They're in Rufus and Jo!" I looked at the two Hunters, and the pain on their faces. This wasn't going good at all.

_"Way to make an understatement!" _

"Shut up," I growled under my breath.

"This way," Ellen told us, heading towards a white church. The three of us headed downstairs, through three lines of slat, and two Devil's Traps. Ellen raped on the door. "Dean!" she called, panic rising in her voice again. I heard movement behind the door, and within moments the door was open, a worried looking Dean in the opening.

"Bobby?" he asked confused, "Avi?" he looked at our somber faces. "Where's Sam?" he demanded. I looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"Demons," Ellen whispered, "Rufus and Jo jumped us. They were Demons." I glanced up just in time to see the emotions flicker across his face. There was grief, regret, pain, but above all else fury. But even that disappeared, being replaced by a mask of calm. Dean ushered us inside, and slammed the door shut. I looked around at the ten or so odd people huddled in the basement of the church. They all looked terrified out of their minds. Dean and Ellen went over to one side and started to discuss something quietly. Bobby went over to talk with a young man who looked like he served in military, leaving me by myself. Most of the people were looking at me, or the machete in my hand. I smiled at them, and walked over.

"Hi. I'm Avi," I said quietly.

"Roger," a middle aged man greeted.

"Carrie."

"Frank.

"I'm Vicky." I nodded after each one.

"Wish I could meet you under better circumstances," I told them ruefully. Roger laughed, and most people at least gave me a smile.

"You seem like you deal with this all the time," Vicky remarked, "And you know Ellen and Dean." I shook my head.

"I guess you could say I grew up around some of the crap," I answered cautiously, "But it's been a while since I did something like this." I tilted me head, "Wait, no," I amended, "First time doing something like this!" Everyone nodded slowly, some eyeing the machete more warily now.

"Avi!" I heard Dean call.

"Duty calls!" I said trying to inject some humor into this place. With a sigh, I walked over to him and Ellen. "What's up?" I asked.

"The Demons didn't kill Sam outright," Ellen answered, "We think that there may be a chance he's alive." Hope expanded in me, but I quelled it before it got to big.

"We need a plan," Dean added, motioning Bobby to come over as well. Bobby nodded as he walked over.

_"Have you given Dean his phone back?"_ Voice asked out of the blue. I blinked in surprise. Why does my head say the weirdest things at the wrong time? _"Do it!"_ it commanded me. Confused, I pulled the phone out and handed to Dean.

"You left this at the house," I told the perplexed Hunter.

"No I didn't," he countered, pulling an identical phone for his pocket.

"But Castiel called on it," I argued, my mind whirling, "And Bobby texted me on it." Dean snorted.

"You text?" Dean asked. Bobby rolled his eyes. Ellen turned to me. I saw the conclusion in her eyes and nodded.

"I hate traps too," I growled.

"This isn't good, is it?" Roger asked. All four of us turned to him, an identical expression on our faces. He shrunk back a little back. "Guess not," he mumbled.

"How are we going to get Sam back?" I asked, bringing our attention back. "We can't leave him!"

"We're not!" Dean said, anger in his eyes. For a moment I feared for those Demons who took him. They were going to wish they were back in Hell.

"What's the plan?" the military guy asked. Dean glanced at all of us, almost like he was seeking permission to call the shots. After a moment he answered, drawing himself up tall, and conviction in his voice.

"This is what we're going to do."

**Oh, quick notice. If you haven't realized already, I tend to leave cliffhangers some/most of the time... So don't kill me for leaving you hanging, especially if I get stuck again! If I'm dead, how will I update? Anyways... REVIEW! And until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ugh... It's really late. And my brain is fired. It's not even Midterms yet and I had 10 tests in 2 days! ARRRUGHH! Anyways, enough of my personal life. My stat thing must be broken because it's not showing me how many people read my thing today. And I know people read my story. Grrr! Just another problem for me. Oh isn't life fun? Oh well, at least writing is a form of rehab. Right? Well, I say so. And if you're still reading this I'm suprise. Beacuse I seem to be rambling. I think I'm gonna stop now. **

**Anywhos! This chapter was actually really fun and easy to write. It helps that I just saw "Good God Ya'll" today too. Anways, tomorrow is Saturday (Duh) and I should be able to get a couple of post up. And I'll stop talking now beacuse I feel a ramble coming on.**

The Story of Avi 

I walked down the deserted street cautiously, the military guy, who's name was David, Roger, and Vicky right behind me. All four of us had guns, since Dean, Ellen, and Bobby had taught us how to shoot. Desperate times mean that everyone gets a gun. Yeah, I was _thrilled _to be in front of everyone. Finally, we approached the white house where the Demons were hiding out. But the smoking chimney gave me pause. Demons don't get cold.

"Come on," Roger urged. David and I both shot him a look.

"We wait for the signal!" I shot back. Vicky let out a small whimper as a Demon came to the window. "Relax," I told her, "We'll be fine!" A minute later Bobby came into view, his group close behind.

"Alright, let's go!" David said, taking point as agreed upon. We crept up to the house, cautious for any movement inside. On each side, Bobby, Ellen, Dean, and their groups were doing the same thing. But naturally, things went wrong. A Demon must have spotted someone, because gunshots suddenly came from all around us. "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" David commanded, feeling right at home in the war zone. The three of us complied, following him as he charged the house.

"Let's go," I muttered as he kicked down the door. "All or nothing."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Inside was chaos. People, Demons, everyone were scattered everywhere, firing on everyone. Roger and I finally decided to just take cover until most of the fire died down. Our hiding place was short lived however, because soon the retreat was called. And Demons were blocking our way out.

"This way!" Roger hissed, and sneaked down the nearby hall. I followed cautiously, gun always at ready. "In here!" he said, motioning to a partly opened door. We crept inside, and breathed a sigh of relief when there wasn't a gun immediately pointing in our direction. Safe for now, I walked further into the room, and turned the corner. I let out a small shout of joy at who I saw in the room.

"Sam!" I cried, and rushed over to free him.

"Avi! I'm not a Demon!" he protested quickly. I looked at him strangely in response.

"Of course you're not," I replied, "You and Dean have an Anti-Possession thingy, don't you?" Sam nodded quickly. "Why are you tied up like you're a Demon?" I asked him as I began to cut at the knots tying him to his chair.

"Rufus and Jo think I'm a Demon," he answered, "Avi, something's wrong."

"I know Sam," I told him, "This place has been giving me the creeps all day."

"Avi? Who are you talking to?" Roger called out, walking over. "And why the hell are you freeing a Demon?" I glanced up at him quickly.

"Roger," I said slowly, "Sam's not a Demon." Roger's eyes jerked from me to Sam, looking for something. After a moment he let out a laugh.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be affected," he mused. Sam and I stared at him, me gripping my gun and knife tighter. But that did me no good since Roger, or whoever he was waved his hand and I went flying into the wall.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded. Roger pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Well," he began with a snap of his fingers. Sam looked down and his ropes were repaired. "I have three brothers, and I was in Germany for a while before going to the Middle East. I was in Darfur when I got paged to come here and wreck a little-"

"War," Sam finished for him, "You're the Horseman War." My eyes widened at Sam's statement. It made sense, what with Lucifer rising and all. Wait, Lucifer rose. Damn! I had almost forgotten about that with all the personal crap that has been happening.

"Good boy Sammy," War praised. "You must be the smart brother!" I tugged at the force that was pinning me to the wall. If Roger was War, then no one was possessed. Which meant that all the people who thought we were Demons thing that we are the Demons. And if Sam and I were here when they came back, well I was going to see Michael a little sooner then I planned. "Anyways," War continued, "I need to finish up here. Duty calls!" And with that, blood began to trickle down a growing wound on his head. He threw the chair he was sitting on to the floor, and then collapsed. In a flash, he was Roger again. Sam and I both heard the sound of people charging up the steps.

"We're so screwed," I said, "We're going to die."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_AN: I was going to end this chapter there but it seemed too cruel. So…here's some more!_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A young woman and older man burst into the room.

"They-" Roger/War started to explain before he broke off.

"NO!" I protested, "We're not Demons! Come on, think about it!"

"Shut up you bitch!" The woman told me angrily. I jerked against the force holding me against the wall, but found that it had disappeared. Roger/War glanced up at me in surprise. Huh. Seems like he didn't do that.

"Go!" Sam yelled at me.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly and jumped out the nearby window. I feel to the ground with a crash, and immediately began sprinting back to the church, regardless of the shooting pain in my legs. I stopped a few blocks down only, because I didn't know where I was going. I turned to the house sadly. "I'm coming back Sam," I promised, "Just hang in there." And with that, I reoriented myself and ran.

**Right! So what did you think? Please leave a review! A major chapter should be next by the way. This little arc should be concluding and a big one will be set off. So stay tuned! And review! Until next time... well you know the drill! **

**-G**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, something is up with my story trafiic thingy. It won't show me how many people viewed my story today or yesterday! Does anyone know how to fix this? **

The Story of Avi 

"Come on. Come on. Come on!" I urged as I ran. My legs were seriously killing me now but I didn't care. I had to get to Dean, Ellen, and Bobby. I had to free Sam. Sam. My breath caught a little when I thought about him. There was a good chance that he was already dead. "No, he's not Avi!" I told myself, "He's going to be fine!" I let out a sigh of relief when the church finally came into view. I sped down the stairs and knocked on the door impatiently. "Guys it's me!" I called, "Avi!" The door opened slowly to reveal Roger already there. How the hell did he beat me? Oh right, Horseman.

"She's a Demon!" he yelled. Everyone's eyes jerked up to me, including the Hunters.

"I'm not! It's-" I protested.

"Get her!" David screamed, and raised his gun.

"No!"

"Wait!" I heard Dean and Bobby shout, but I slammed the door shut and raced back up the stairs.

"I'm screwed!" I whispered as I ran back into town. After a few minutes, I just collapsed next to a cherry red Mustang. I was too tired to run anymore. Wait a minute…. A red Mustang? "Nice to see you've upgraded, War," I muttered. I knew I should probably move, and find somewhere else to rest, but I just sat there. Let him find me. The world was going to hell anyway. I'm not quite sure how long I just sat there, but finally I heard someone approach.

"Are you really giving up?" Dante asked me. My gaze jerked up to meet his. "Wow, I'm surprised at you."

"Just get it over with!" I growled, glancing up at the car's side view mirror. Wow. I guess I really didn't care anymore to get caught with a mirror. Dante sighed and sat down next to me.

"Sarafin will be here in a few minutes," he told me, "You and that Hunter really pulled a number on her. A doctor is taking a look at her as we speak."

"Will you just get on with it?" I told him, standing up. "I mean, sure kill me! But don't dick with me first!"

"Don't give up Avi," he whispered, "A lot of people are fighting, and dieing, because you managed to escape. It has been revolts non stop. We won't be able to hold them back much longer."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because," he answered, "Just don't give up quite yet." With that, he opened his black wings and took off.

_"What the hell was that?" _

"I don't know," I said, "I don't know."

"_Dick,"_ Voice muttered. A small smile formed on my lips.

"Yeah," I whispered. But resolved burned through my veins now. I stared to walk towards a nearby hunting store. I would need some sot of weapon besides my diplomacy skills. I suited up, and glanced out the window, cautious for Sarafin, or any other Winged Ones to make an appearance. The coast was clear, so I cautiously left the store, and began to sneak back towards the house were Sam was being held captive. Get Sam. Find Dean, Ellen, and Bobby. Talk some sense into them. Kill War, that son of a bitch. Get out safely. Eat some chocolate. But maybe not necessarily in that order. Sounds easy, right?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Turns out I didn't accomplish my goals in that order. I found the Hunters first. They had figured something was up, so Roger/War set the dogs on them. Well, at least I wouldn't have to convince them now.

"Winged Ones know I'm here," I told them, "Got caught by a mirror." Ellen looked at me confused.

"Winged ones?" she asked. The sound of wings jerked my gaze skyward.

"Them!" I told her, and started to fire. Sarafin and Dante weren't part of the group, and we took care of them quickly. "They're after me," I explained to Ellen. "I was a slave in another dimension, and I escaped. Hence the trying to kill me."

"Wait. Another dimension?" Dean asked, a little hurt.

"Didn't I tell you that before?" I wondered. Dean shook his head slowly. Great. Now one of us was having memory problems. "We need to get to Sam," I said quickly, trying to get everyone back on track. Everyone nodded, and we began our trek back to the house. On the way, I explained to them about War, and everything else. There actually wasn't a lot that they didn't already know. Which made my life _a lot_ easier. After a few minutes, the house came back into view.

"We need to get Rufus and Jo to see reason," Dean stated, "No weapons." Ellen nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright," Bobby said, "Knowing Rufus, he'll probably have the whole place booby trapped by now. Especially since the last attack." I nodded.

"Sam's in one of the back rooms," I told them, "Down a hall by the side door, and in the second room to the left." They glanced at me. "Roger led me there," I explained, "During the attack." Dean nodded quickly. "I still think this is a trap," I continued. "With the whole phone crap."

"Just be careful," he told me.

"Trust me, I will." Now where did I just say that? Oh yeah, the last time things went terribly wrong. "Please let things work out," I prayed under my breath. I blinked in shock. After everything I still believed. Huh. Maybe something could be said for faith.

"Let's go idgits," Bobby muttered, and we approached the house once more.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Okay, so I really should leave off here, but I really don't want to. So I'm going to add to this, even if it does piss of my parents.**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean threw a chair through the closest window, setting off an explosion. Bobby was right, it was bobby trapped. Dean snuck over to the window, and pulled out the man who I had seen earlier. Ellen had walked over to the front door, and I heard her fighting with someone inside. Bobby rushed over to Dean when it seemed that the man was about to shoot him. Which left me. I dove through the window, cutting my arms on some shards of glass. Ellen was screaming at the young woman who had yelled at me earlier. I quickly found my way to the room where Sam was last time. I opened the door slowly, and begged that I wouldn't see a body in there.

"Hello?" Sam asked nervously as he heard the door open. I breathed a sigh of relief, and raced in.

"Hiya Sam!" I told him gratefully, and quickly released him.

"That's better," he muttered, rubbing his chafed wrists.

"You okay?" I asked, noticing the cut on his forehead, and the bruise on one of his arms.

"I'll live," he told me with a quick smile. I nodded, and we went back to see hoe Dean, Ellen, and Bobby were doing. The man and woman, Rufus and Jo, were sitting down looking very confused.

"Sorry about that Sam," I heard Jo say when we walked in.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed joyfully, and for a second one could see past his façade.

"Hey Dean," the young Hunter replied, "Ellen, Bobby."

"We need to get out of here before David or the other come to launch another assault," Bobby reminded us. An idea popped into my head.

"This way!" I told them, and began to make my way back over to where the Mustang was.

"Get down!" Sam suddenly screamed, and dove, knocking me down with him. Just in time too, for gunshots soon rang out. We stayed like that for a few moments, his weight crushing my arm beneath me. Cautiously, he got off me, but kept me low to the ground. I nodded my thanks, and began to crawl towards the door.

"I know where War will be," I hissed at them. The Hunters looked at each other, before Dean and Sam joined me by the doorway.

"Be careful," Bobby told us. We nodded, and with the count of three, made a mad dash to the closest cover.

"Come on!" I told them, and took off down the street, far away from the fighting. I saw War ambling towards the car. I pushed him suddenly, making him lose balance. Sam and Dean were there in a second. Dean grabbed hold of him while Sam cut of War's finger that held the ring that was the source of his power. It fell to the ground with a clang. Curious, I picked it up.

"Put it on. Put it on. PUT. IT. ON!" an unfamiliar voice chanted in my head. It was seductive, so before I knew what I, or anyone else what I was doing, I slipped it on. The power hit me like a wave, sending stumbling back a few steps.

"Avi?" Dean asked, before his eyes shot towards the ring.

"Oh no," I heard Sam whisper. I glanced up at them with a smile. I liked this power. It was heady, powerful, and above all seductive. I could finally defeat everyone who ever caused me pain.

"Avi?" Sam asked quietly, horror etched on his face.

"I'm not Avi," I told him, "I'm War now." And with that, I was gone, to cause some more havoc.

**Well... This chapter ended up a alot different then planned. Avi you idoit! *sighs* What do you guys think? Please leave a review, I can still see those and the alerts/favorites. So pretty please? If I get atleast 3 I might post another chapter later tonight. Pretty please! *Sam's famous puppy dog eyes* Thank you : ) **

**-G**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, so after that last chapter, I kinda realized that Avi becoming War really came out of no where. So I wrote this chapter even though I didn't get three reviews, I got one. (Thanks Nightshaide!) And, this story just keeps changing in my head, and the idea just came to me and I ran with it. But I know what I want to do with it, so everyone just hang in there. Of course, if you have _any_ concerns, then tell me, and I'll try to adress them. Enjoy!**

The Story of Avi 

"Well, you're not War." I turned towards the unwelcome voice.

"Your point?" I asked the Angel. I mean, here I was about to use this power inside me, and some freaking Angel suddenly appears! Go figure!

"Well," The Angel started, "I need War, and you're not him."

"But I have his same power," I countered, starting to get very annoyed, "Lucifer." The fallen Archangel nodded slowly.

"You were Avi, correct?"

"I was."

"Can you control the power?" he asked. A slow smile spread across my face.

"Wait and see!" I told him. I turned back towards the small town. With a twist of my ring, the power descended on the unsuspecting people. The screams and snarls that soon followed to us that it had worked.

"What did you do?" Lucifer asked curiously. I shrugged.

"I made them hear what people really thought about them," I answered, "With a few embellishments of course." Lucifer nodded and let out a laugh.

"Will you join my cause?" he wondered, "Because it would be great to have you on board."

"As long as it helps mine," I answered quickly.

"Good," Lucifer stated, and flew off. I glanced back at the town before leaving myself. Already there were bodies in the streets.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was another few weeks before Castiel came to me.

"Avi?" he asked.

"That's not my name anymore Cas," I replied, "It's War now."

"Avi, please-" he tried.

"What?" I snapped. Anger and annoyance came so easily to me now, as did the power in the ring. Soon, I would surpass the previous Horseman. Soon I could have my revenge. Castiel sighed and tried a different tactic.

"War," he started. I turned my gray eyes to his blue ones as he finally said my name. "You're not strong enough to control this power. It's going to rip you apart!" I gazed at him coldly.

"If I wanted to, I could turn your own cells against each other and themselves," I told him quietly, "So quit the bull shit. You're starting to annoy me."

"I'm not," he paused, "Bull shitting you. I'm really concerned. So is everyone else." I snorted at the statement. Dean, Bobby, and sweet little Sammy? They only knew me for only a couple of days! They have no business worrying about my life!

_"Neither did you when you snapped at Dean," _my Voice chimed in meekly. It was the first I had heard of it since I had put the ring on.

"Shut up!" I hissed, and shoved it to a back corner of my mind.

"War, Avi, please!" Castiel pleaded, "Take off the ring!" I felt my gaze grow even colder. "Or we will have to kill you as well." That exploded my growing anger and with a snarl, I leapt at the Angel, and slammed him into the wall.

"I'll like to see you try," I told him, my voice deadly calm and quiet. I slammed him into the wall once more before letting go. "And I'm not taking off the ring." The Angel opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Don't you see Cas? Now I can fight back! I can put a stop to the Apocalypse! My power is growing day by day!" I small, genuine smile broke on my face. "I can finally carry out my curse on Michael, and all the others. I can finally kill Sarafin, Dante, and the other Winged Ones! I can finally go back and free everyone!" As my excitement mounted, so did Castiel's disgust.

"You're even worse then Sam and Demon blood," he told me, emotion coloring his voice.

"I would leave now," I told him, disappointed that he couldn't see things the way I do. I plopped down on the nearby couch sadly when he left. I mean this ring is my ticket to freedom and safety! Yes, being a Horseman, especially War, is fun and seductive, but I'm not going to let the power to go to my head! And it would be amazing to be able to have Castiel on my side again.

_"It already has," _Voice told me sadly,_ "The power is already a drug to you. The way you are when you're acting in a town, when you're causing havoc, it's terrifying." _

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, and threw it back into the corner. Gates and locks and walls soon incased it, trapping it inside. "I don't need you!" I continued. I was glad when Lucifer called me, telling me to meet him. I hoped he had a town or city for me to wreck, because damn! I was furious! I teleported over to his coordinates quickly, and was confused when I didn't see anyone.

"So it's true," an unexpected, somewhat familiar voice whined behind me, "It's actually true." I rolled my eyes, and spun around to face the voice. I _really_ didn't want to go through this again!

"Yes!" I screamed, "I'm War now! Accept it, and GET OVER IT!" The man chuckled grimly, and stepped into the light. "What do you want Gabriel?" I growled, "Why have you called me here?" The Archangel looked at me sadly before answering.

"Partly, to see if the rumor was true, and I need your help."

"No," I answered immediately. Gabriel pouted, actually pouted, and stepped closer.

"Well, you're going to have to," he told me. I shook my head at his arrogance.

"Good bye!" I answered and teleported away, well tried to. "You dick!"

"Help me, and I'll let you go back to your war," he continued with a smile. I growled at him, but nodded.

"What do you need?" I asked him angrily.

"To play the roles I assign you. You're going to help me with the Winchesters." I rolled my eyes.

"TV show, right?" I wondered, contempt barely below the surface of my voice. A huge grin lit up his face. Great, so he was either ignoring me now, or just couldn't see it. LEt's hope it was the first one, for his sake.

"You remembered!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yup!" I said, contempt and annoyance still in my voice, but the anger was gone. Gabriel just had that effect on me. "So, fine! I'll do it!"

"Thanks War," he told me seriously, and with a snap of his fingers, I was an actress.

**Did this clear up some things? Hope so! Hang in there guys, if you don't like how Avi is. I know how to continue. So, please! Review! It gets the chapters out faster, and everything will be happy again! Maybe. Ooh! And whoever knows who/what the Pandorica is and where it's from, tell me in a review. The first person to get it right (please don't just google it, that's unfair!) will have a guest apperance in the story. And you'll get to help me with creating the character. So please, review! : D Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, no reviews, but I got 1,000+ views! : D SO, I'm putting this up as a way of saying thank you! The contest is still up and running. What TV show is the Pandorica from? First person to tell me in a review will get to help me form a pretty major character in the story. So please! Review even if you don't knwo the answer! : )**

The Story of Avi 

"What first?" I grumbled, looking around me. I was in a hospital of some sort, complete with the stupid hospital scrubs.

_"I tell you as you go along." _Gabriel replied in my head. Guess it was too much for him to actually tell me in person. _"No, it would just ruin the façade," _he answered, and I could swear I saw him grinning. Well, I'm glad at least someone is having fun! _"Come on now War, where's your sense of humor?" _I rolled my eyes, and went down the nearby hallway as directed. My jaw dropped when he told me what I had to do next.

"You pervy, little bastard!" I growled. "I am _so_ going to kill you after this!"

_"Do you want to get out or not?"_ he challenged.

"Yeah, well if you wanted someone to do this, then create someone damn it!"

_"No," _he drawled, _"That wouldn't have the desired affect." _I took a deep cleansing breath, and plastered a smile of my face. I would get him back later. That was a promise!

"Doctor?" I asked innocently, causing both Sam and Dean to turn around.

"Avi?" they gasped, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Are you feeling okay Doctor?" I asked Sam, "Because my name isn't Avi. It's Diana." Another nurse, just like Gabriel had said pulled Dean away. "Are you okay Doctor?" I restated, making sure that concern found its way into my voice and eyes.

"Ummm," Sam stuttered.

"Hush," I whispered to him, and bent my head up to kiss him. "I'm so sorry baby," I continued, "I should have never cheated on you!" Sam started at me, mouth gaping. "Please forgive me!" I begged, making tears begin to form in my eyes. I kissed him once more, but this time Sam actually reacted, and pulled away.

"No," he demanded, his voice hoarse. He grabbed my hand, and held it up, showing me my ring.

_"Damn it! Forgot to turn that invisible!" _Gabriel hissed.

"Tell Lucifer to leave me the hell alone!" he told me, and stalked off to find his brother.

_"Follow him," _the Archangel commanded. I did what I was told, staying a few feet back.

"Dean!" he called to his brother, "Avi is here." Dean's head jerked around.

"What?" he asked, but his gaze soon followed another man. "Dude!" he exclaimed to his brother, "That's Dr. Sexy!" I rolled my eyes. This was so Gabriel.

"Yeah, that explains a lot," he muttered.

"Dude," Dean told him, "You look like you've just had Diana come onto you or something."

"Or something," Sam muttered.

"Hey," Dean realized, and ran over to "Dr. Sexy" and slammed him into a wall. "Dr. Sexy never wears suede shoes, only leather.

"Such a geek," Sam chided. "Dr. Sexy" rolled his eyes, and transformed into Gabriel. I got closer, hoping that maybe the Winchesters could get me out of this mess already.

"Hiya boys!" the archangel exclaimed happily, "Nice to see you again!"

"Trickster," Dean sneered, "Thought this smelled like you."

"Can I get back yet?" I demanded, walking right up to the three men. "Hey Sam!" I greeted with a smirk when he blushed.

"No!" Gabriel answered, "You're not done playing your role!" I rolled my eyes. "And you two!" he continued glaring at each of the Hunters, "You haven't even started yet."

Dean released the Archangel and demanded hotly, "What do you mean?"

"To get out of here," Gabriel explained, "You must each play the roles assigned. Yes, you too War." I rolled my eyes, my finger already twitching towards the ring. Gabriel must have noticed it.

"And your powers won't do you any good," he stated with a smirk, "So go back to playing Diana!" And with that, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Dick," all three of us muttered.

"Diana?" Dean asked Sam and I curiously.

"Drop it!" Sam growled.

"Awww!" I complained, needing to get a little frustration out, "You didn't like my kissing?" I laughed at both of their faces, Dean's shocked, and Sam's beat red. I sighed. "Guess I better go back to my role," I grumbled, and walked away.

"You _kissed_ her?" Dean repeated.

"No!" Sam denied, "She kissed me." I smiled at their exchange. Maybe this could be a little fun.

"Well I'm getting out of here!" Dean declared, and started to stalk towards the door. I froze and spun around.

"Not good!" I chanted. If one of them died, I would never get out of here!

"Hey! You!" an old man called out to them, "Why couldn't you save my daughter?"

"Not my problem bub," Dean muttered as he passed.

"Yes it is!" the man hissed, and pulled out a gun.

"No!" I screamed, and a shot rang out.

**For all of you who know Changing Channels, these next few chapters will basically follow that, just like the last few followed Good God Ya'll. It won't be like that always, but I love Gabe, and had to put this in here. So... please review and tell me what you think! : ) Pretty please! Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatrual! : D **

**-G**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Ugh! I can't wait for Christmas! : ) Anyways, we have a contest winner. Congrats Charmed Angel 101 for getting the correct answer. It was Doctor Who. It's an amazing show (almost as good as Supernatural) and you all should watch it! But congrats, and we're working on the prize right now! But most of you probably don't care about this, so I'll just shut up and let you read!**

The Story of Avi 

"Damn it!" I muttered, and raced to Dean's side, Sam beating me there.

"Breathe Dean," Sam reminded him, looking around for some help.

_"Get into character!"_ Gabriel hissed.

"Dick," I grumbled, being careful to make sure Sam couldn't hear. "Doctor," I pleaded, turning to face Sam, "I know what happened with Gina, but you must operate! It's the only way to save his life!" Sam looked at me briefly; annoyance and worry clear in his eyes. "Doctor," I said quieter, "Dean can really die here." That got Sam moving, and in a flash Dean was up on a gurney. I followed them slowly, searching around for the man who shot Dean. I didn't care is he was an illusion; I was going to kill him!

"Diana!" a nurse barked at me, and motioned to go into a room. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes, and did what she said. Through a mirror, I could see Sam standing there, decked out in hospital garb. He was going to actually operate. "Relax Sammy," I muttered, noticing his stressed expression, "You've done this before." Hopefully. Suddenly, Sam looked up at me. It seemed like he was searching for something.

"You can do it," I mouthed at him. He turned away with a shake of his head. Guess that wasn't what he was looking for. Great. Instead of the expected anger, something else fought its way to the surface. For a moment, I didn't even recognize it. But it was shame. Shame and…guilt? Oh no way in hell was he going to make me feel that! The familiar anger began to well up again. I was War damn it! I shouldn't be pushed around or forced to do anything! Above all, some tiny mortal shouldn't be able to make me feel like I was a slave again!

_"Don't lose your temper darling,"_ Gabriel drawled softly.

_"He's right,"_ Voice somehow chimed in, _"Anger won't do you any good Avi."_ My hands clenched into fists, but I pushed the ever-growing fury down. Then, I triple checked the locks on Voice's cage. I really don't need someone telling me what to do. I can handle everything! Honest. I really can. As long as people stop annoying me, and let me carry out my plan. I just needed to get rid of those unneeded emotions, and I was set.

After a few minutes, Sam picked his head up from the surgery. It was… unorthodox to say the least. But, it got the job done. Which meant, the scenery began to spin and change. It was rather disorientating to say the least. But I quickly got my bearings, and groaned out loud when I saw what was next. What do you get when there's bright colors, and audience and these words?

"It's time to play," a small Japanese man cried out, "NUTCRACKER!"

"A Japanese game show," I grumbled quietly, "Oh the joy."

"Just be glad you aren't a contestant!" Dean snapped. I looked down at my new clothing. He was right. I got to be one of those ladies who don't do anything but look sexy and show off the prizes.

"You trying to say something Tricks?" I asked out loud, noticing what characters he had me protraying. First it was some nurse who was hooking up with a doctor, and now I was wearing this shiny red dress that barely reached mid-thigh. I mean really! Didn't he realize I was 16? Gabriel laughed in my head.

_"You wish!"_ he shot back.

"Yeah, no," I replied. The show host laughed at me next.

"Talk to yourself much Avi?" he asked. I growled under my breath, but managed to refrain from blowing him up. "Oh I'm sorry," he corrected quickly "War." I gave him my best chilling smile, and almost laughed when his face went white.

_"Power go to your head much?" _Voice grumbled.

"Real cute Voice," I replied under my breath. Now they were all looking at me strangely! Say hello to anger again! The host must have sense my mood, because he continued quickly.

"Now," he announced, looking at each Winchester in turn, "You must answer each question correctly."

"Or what?" Dean asked, his usually cocky grin in place. The 'Nutcracker' launched itself up, hitting the Hunter directly below the belt. Dean dropped to the floor, groaning. This earned a laugh from me, and everyone in the audience. I stole a look at Sam. He looked torn, but decided to remain where he was.

"Smart," I praised. Sam cast a glare my direction, earning a huff from me. Fine then. Don't accept me trying to be nice. I'll just be mean now. War-like.

"If you win," the host continued, a grin still plastered on his face, "You'll get a new car!" Dean managed to pick himself up for this.

"My baby!" he exclaimed, "Don't you touch her!"

"It's my job," I reminded him, and continued to show off the Impala.

"Well," Dean stammered. I rolled my eyes, and stepped off the raised platform.

"Get on with it!" I snapped at the host. He nodded meekly, and was about to ask the first question when a strong gust of wind blew open the gaudy doors in the center of the stage. Well, it sure wasn't Gabriel. But it was another Angel. "Cas?" I asked in disbelief. Well this should be interesting!

**God! Gabe's such a perv! LOL. But he's really fun to write, even if it's just in Avi's head. Anyways, (wow, I'm saying that a lot) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, especially if you didn't, or didn't enjoy it as much as you have previous chapters. I need to know! Thanks! : ) Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Merry Christmas everyone! : ) This is my present to all of you. I hope you all have an amazing day, and no one kills their family! Or is that just my holidays? **

The Story of Avi 

"Hey Cas," Sam greeted relieved. The Angel looked at us bewildered.

"Why are you here?" he asked the Winchesters, "You've been missing for a week!"

"A week!" I shrieked, "I need to get back! NOW!" Castiel glanced at me briefly.

"War," he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Way to be mature Cas," I told him.

"War?" another man asked. I smiled and turned around.

"Lucifer," I greeted respectfully. Sam's face went white.

"Are you alright?" the Devil asked me concerned, "You've been missing." Before I could explain a powerful force shoved both of the newcomers through the door.

"Mr. Trickster does not like the Pretty Boy Angels," the host explained to us. I let out a sigh. I was really hoping I could get out of here. "Now," the host continued, "Samuel Winchester. Your first question is: Who is the Demon you chose over your own brother?" I winched. Gabriel didn't pull any punches.

"Wait," Sam stammered, "What?" The host repeated the question. "In English please?" Sam requested. A smile broke out on my face. The host was speaking Japanese! I almost didn't notice it. Being a Horseman gives you knowledge of every language, so that you can go anywhere in the world. My head had just translated the words automatically.

"Say something Sam!" Dean told his brother.

"I don't know Japanese!" he protested. A bell rang as the timer reached zero. The 'Nutcracker' flew up at the Hunter. To Sam's credit, he didn't drop like his brother. A small whimper escaped his lips though.

"Next question!" the host announced, turning towards Dean. "If your brother was never born, would your parents still be alive?" Ouch. Definitely no punches pulled. The elder Winchester thought for a moment.

"Yes?" he guessed in something that sounded remotely Japanese. Everyone held their breath when the host paused.

"Correct!" he exclaimed and everyone burst into cheers.

"Your prize," I told him and threw him the keys to his beloved Impala. "Oh great," I groaned as the room began to spin once more.

"Relax. You're sitting out this one," Gabriel's voice said from behind him. I spun around to see him lounging in front of a TV. "The boys are doing a commercial." I walked over to see what he was talking about.

"Genital herpes?" I asked surprised. The Archangel turned pagan god shrugged.

"Why not?" he countered. "Sit," he commanded after a moment. I stayed right where I was. Gabriel rolled his eyes, and a chair appeared under me, knocking me down. "Sit," he repeated.

"Dick," I muttered, but sat down before he could knock me down again. "Can I leave yet?" I requested, "I've done everything you've asked."

"Nope," he replied, popping the p, "Not yet."

"Why?" I demanded, trying to keep my anger in check.

"Because," the Archangel replied with as much maturity as a four year old.

"That's just perfect," I grumbled. Gabriel turned to me.

"What happened to you Avi?" he asked quietly, "You're nothing like that girl I first met."

"Oh, that girl you knew for two, three hours tops?" I retorted, "You know nothing about me! Neither does Dean, Sam, Bobby, or anyone else!"

"What about Castiel?" he asked carefully.

"Things change," I replied coldly, "What did you do to them anyway?" Gabriel shrugged.

"Put them somewhere they won't cause trouble," he said easily.

"Is it dangerous?" I wondered, not really caring about the answer. They can take care of themselves, and I wanted to get the conversation off me.

"A little," the Trickster replied with a grin, "And stop trying to distract me."

"I'm doing what?" I asked innocently. Gabriel glared.

"Take off the ring Avi," he commanded darkly, "Now."

"No!" I snarled, standing up, "And I'm not Avi!"

"Yes you are," Gabriel told me slowly, getting up as well. "War's power is corrupting you. You can't think straight! The power is too much for you! I'm surprised it hasn't killed you yet!" He ended up shouting in my face, worry clear in his eyes.

"Why Gabe, I didn't know you cared," I drawled.

"Take off the ring," he restated.

"Make me," I retorted, just to see what he would do. "You can't rip it off without killing me. You know that. Only I can take it off, and it has to be willingly, no magic, no charms. Just me. Good luck with that." With that, I turned my ring slowly, and the room began to spin. "Guess me power does work!" I called back to him as the scenery began to change. "I'll be able to leave soon." I didn't hear his response. I didn't care.

**Now, I haven't been on the site long, but I'm pretty sure it's bad when people take your fic off their favorites list... So, I guess you can say that I'm worried. Is it getting worse? Am I doing something wrong? Because I'm kind of freaking out here. Like 3 people took me off their favs and no one told me why! Please give me some feed back! : (**

**Merry Christmas. **

**-G**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope that everyone that worships Santa had an amazing Christmas! And now, that Christmas Break is in full swing, I'll be able to update a lot more quickly. Possibly a few chapters a day if my muse doesn't go on vacation again. There will probably be another chapter up tonight because we're supposed to get 18 inches of snow, and that means my TV will completly fail me. Now this chapter is going to have a lot of lore and explaining things, and if anyone gets confused then send me a message and I'll explain it! Enjoy! **

**AND: a HUGE thank you to Charmed Angel 101! This is the chapter you helped write and I hope you like it! : )**

The Story of Avi 

And where was I now? It was pitch black out, and I couldn't hear anything. For a moment I was worried. What if my ring dropped me off somewhere where there was nothing? I tried the ring again, but it refused to turn. "Great!" I shouted, "Now I'm stuck here!" My voice echoed all around me, and seemed to go on forever.

"Hello?" Dean shouted back in reply.

"Dean? Sam?" I called.

"Yeah! Is that you Avi?" Sam said. I gritted my teeth at the name. "Where are you?"

"No idea!" I growled, "And this damn echo is messing up my sense of direction!"

_"Walk forward ten steps,"_ Voice instructed me, _"Then turn left and walk forward twenty." _I nodded, and did what I was told. If it could get me out of here, then I wasn't going to complain. On my twentieth step, I bumped into someone.

"What the hell!" Dean swore.

"Oh, hey Dean," I replied. I took another step to my left, and my hand brushed against someone's shirt. "Sam."

"Hey," Sam greeted a little shakily, "Do you know where we are?"

"Yup," Voice said. But this time, it wasn't just in my head. It was all around us. "Relax Winchesters," it continued, "I won't hurt you. You just got caught up in my hijacking of War's power."

"Who are you?" Dean demanded. A brilliant green light flashed to our rights, blinding us for a few seconds.

"Depends on who you ask," Voice mused, "To Winged Ones, I was just a slave. To Avi and War, I'm the Voice in their head giving advice." I didn't have to see to know that both Hunters were staring at me.

"Well you did a great job with that," Sam growled, "I mean, Avi is basically gone, and War is in her place."

"I know," Voice told him sadly, "Which is why you're here now. War locked me away, so I had to find someway of communicating with her. Call it a last ditch effort if you so choose." The green light flashed again, dimmer this time, closer. The darkness around us was also starting to lift. I could see the outline both Winchester next to me now. "I was sometimes called Aurora," it continued, although I debating calling the Voice a she instead. The darkness was completely gone now, and we could finally see the speaker. Her mahogany hair was cut short to her chin, and she was dressed in the rags that denoted a slave. Her sad eyes were an icy blue-gray. I let out a gasp as I recognized her. It's hard not to place someone that you have had dreams about for most of your life.

"Mom," I breathed. Aurora smiled at me.

"Hello War," she said softly. Sam glanced at us both.

"Hey," Dean greeted cheekily, earning a growl from me. Just because she was pretty did _not_ mean he could flirt with her!

"Watch it," I warned, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Where are we?" Sam asked my mom quietly. I glanced around now that we could see our surroundings.

"Hell," we replied in union, her voice sad, mine angry. Dean shook his head.

"This ain't Hell sweetheart," he argued, "Hell is worse."

"No it isn't" Aurora told him softly, "It might be about even."

"This is where you're from," Sam realized, "This is your home."

"Earth is Avi's home," my mom stated. "But yes, we are here."

"Why?" I asked her angrily.

"Watch your tone!" she scolded, raising her voice a little.

"Make me," I challenged.

"Stop it," Dean requested softly, "You make her mad, and you might not get back. Do you want to stay here for the rest of your life?" Knowing he had a point, I hung my head.

"Thank you Dean," Aurora told him, "And Avi is here to see what will happen if she continues being War." I snorted, tried of this tune already. She ignored me and continued, "This is Kronos, seven hundred years before I was born." We looked around. It looked almost exactly like I remembered, although the buildings were much different, and the air was buzzing with energy.

"Faster!" we heard someone snarl, followed by the crack of a whip.

"It is run by the Nemlims, a race of powerful witches, magi, and necromancers. This is our people. Winged Ones are slaves."

"Impossible," I whispered, trying to take everything in. But it all seemed true. Winged Ones were in chains, and the energy in the air definitely felt like it could be magic.

"The spell to jump dimensions came from this time period," Aurora told us, "Some Nemlims wanted to explore, but it was unrefined, and they jumped all over time. I believe Stonehenge is one of our creations." We nodded. Hell, it was kind of making sense. Which was kind of scary when you think about it.

"But something happened," Sam prodded. Aurora nodded, her eyes growing blank.

"They had enslaved the Winged Ones to work because no one would. Nemlims were getting lazy and corrupt. And for a while Winged Ones weren't treated that badly. But that changed quickly, leaving Winged Ones very unhappy. They planned an uprising, and it succeeded. They overthrew their masters." A great roar sounded behind us, followed by the sound of battle. We turned to look at the sights I was beginning to know all to well.

"Winged Ones enslaved us," I said, my own voice soft, "Gave us a taste of our own medicine."

"Rather poetic," Dean remarked sarcastically.

"They suppressed the Nemlims magic," Sam continued with the story, "And soon your and Avi's world was created." I nodded.

"And then Mom found the spell, and we were brought to Earth. I thought I just created the Voice to have someone normal to talk to, but it was you all along," I said angrily, "Sarafin found me, brought me back, and I was a slave. Sammy released Lucifer, and it opened up a portal that I slipped through. And you all know the rest."

"Which is why you _must_ take off the ring," my mom pressed, "You're great plan? It's just going to keep going around in a circle, and it won't do any good! You just need to keep being free."

"I won't enslave the Winged Ones," I told her, "I'll just kill them all. Problem solved."

"That's genocide," Dean hissed, "And yeah, they're dicks, probably more then most Angels, but still!" I shrugged.

"Thank you Mom," I continued, ignoring Dean, "You have cleared up a lot of things for me." Aurora sighed.

"I though you would say that," she mused, "So I brought a little back up." Green light flashed behind us.

"Thank you," Sam told my mother when he saw who it was, "Thank you so much."

"No!" I snarled, backing away from the figure.

"Why not?" she taunted, "Are you afraid of yourself?" My copy stepped closer to me. "I am Avi!" she declared, "Mom hid me when you took over." I shook my head, and kept backing up, and twisted the ring so hard, it cut into my finger. But it refused to work. "I won't let you use my body anymore War," she stated. Sam and Dean grabbed me.

"I'm War!" I hissed at her, "You touch me, and I'll kill you!"

"I'm Avi!" she countered, "And I willingly take off the ring!"

"NO!" I shouted as it slipped off. Both Avi and Aurora disappeared, along with our surroundings. We were in the warehouse that Gabriel had tricked me into coming. "No!" I whispered.

"Avi?" Sam asked me quietly. My eyes closed, and my legs couldn't support my body. "Avi?" he repeated. I tried to make my mouth work to answer him. It seemed like all my energy left with the ring.

"Let me sleep," I mumbled although it came out more like, "Le e slp."

"Not yet," the original War's voice hissed in my ear, "You weren't supposed to do that. Now you get to pay." All my muscles seized up before a blinding pain exploded in the back of my head. I screamed as the pain spread and grew in intensity. "Let's see if you can live," War hissed.

"Avi!" Sam and Dean shouted at me. "AVI!"

**And scene! So: what did you guys all think? I really hope you liked it! : ) 'Till next time!**

**-G**


	19. Chapter 19

**I would just like to take this moment to say how much I HATE THIS STUPID HIATUS! I miss my Winchesters! *takes deep cleansing breath* I'm good! : )**

The Story of Avi 

"Leave me alone!" I spat. The pain was making it hard to think, and that short sentence was nearly impossible.

"Avi?" Sam asked again, "Avi what's wrong?" I doubled up, and fell from the Winchesters' grasp.

"Hang in there Avi," Dean told me. I let out a low whimper as the pain changed into someone stabbing me into the stomach.

"You see how much pain you've caused?" War whispered, "See how much suffering you've inflicted you arrogant, stupid little girl!" I struggled to keep breathing, to just block out the pain.

_"You're okay baby, you're okay," _my mom encouraged. Good to see that I still had her around. Sure, sometimes I hated the Voice, but it was often comforting. And she did give some good advice. The air changed as someone appeared in the warehouse.

"Avi?" Gabriel gasped, and rushed over.

"Stay away from her!" Dean growled.

"It's okay," I wheezed, "Gabe's a friend."

"Gabe?" Sam mused quietly.

"You got the ring off?" the Archangel asked worriedly.

"Yeah,"

"Then it's War," he explained, "Horseman don't like to be replaced." Gabriel gently took my hand in his.

"I'll make it better," he promised, and soon the healing power of his grace flowed through me. My eyes fluttered open, and I could finally take in deep breaths again.

"Thank you," I told him. Gabriel shrugged it off, and cautiously removed his hand. I braced myself for the pain to return. "Thank you," I repeated after a few moments of nothing.

"Trickster," Sam called.

"Yeah Muttonhead?" he replied, going back to his usual self.

"Get out of that ring of holy fire please." Dean dropped his lighter, and fire leapt up around us.

"You let them trap you?" I asked the annoyed Archangel, "Damn, you're getting slow!"

"Watch it you!" he growled. I laughed and shook my head. It felt good to be back to normal.

"You're Gabriel," Dean stated, "the Archangel." After a moment he added, "Well it explains the being a dick part."

"And well, if we're wrong," Sam told him, "Just pop on out of the fire!" I stifled a laugh at Gabriel's expression. He looked _pissed_.

"You might want to be careful there boys," I warned them mockingly, "Gabe here might smite you!" The said Archangel glared at me.

"Some friend you are!" he huffed, "After all I did for you!"

"Yeah," I drawled, "You help me, send me to these idiots, which leads me into becoming a Horseman. Then you bring me here. Enough said."

"But I just healed you!" he countered.

"Yes," I replied after a moment, "Thanks!" Turing to the Winchesters, I asked, "Can we get out now? Please?"

"Bring Cas back," Dean ordered, "And send Lucifer _far_ away."

"Done," Gabriel said with a snap of his fingers. Castiel dropped to the ground next to Dean. He got to his feet and looked around confused.

"Where-" he began to ask, but Dean cut him off.

"I'll explain later," he told him.

"Can we get out now?" Gabriel whined. Sam rolled his eyes, but put out part of the ring.

"See you two Muttonheads around," he told them. Turing to Cas, he said, "Bye bro! And _you_ be careful!" he told me, "No more Horseman rings! And stay away from those two when they're drunk! They lose their sensibilities!" And with that, the powerful Archangel was gone.

"Gabriel?" Cas asked after a beat, "That's Gabriel?" I laughed.

"Yeah Cas," I answered.

"War," he told me stiffly.

"Nope!" I exclaimed, popping the p. "One hundred percent Avi!" And with that, I stood up. Or well, tried to.

"You okay?" Sam asked me concerned. I nodded, and tried to get up again, but failing.

"Still a little weak," I replied, "I guess Gabe didn't give me energy." Sam walked over, and gave me a hand.

"Can you walk?" I shook my head. "Come on," he told me, and scooped me up.

"Whoa!" I squeaked as my feet suddenly left the ground. I grabbed onto the Hunter tightly, "Don't drop me!" I told him, much to everyone's amusement.

"I won't!" he said, a little offended.

"Better not!" I grumbled, leaning my head on his shoulder. He smelled good, like cinnamon and fresh air.

"Let's get her back to Bobby's" Dean said, "Meet you there Cas?"

"Yes Dean," and the Angel took off in a flurry of wings.

"I'm sleepy," I mumbled, my eyelids drooping.

"Sleep Avi," Sam told me, "You're safe now." I nodded, and let myself drift off into the welcoming arms of sleep.

**And Avi is back and safe! : ) And this concludes my Changing Channels section of the fic. And because it's bitter cold out, with windchill making it about zero degrees out... I think I'm going to stay inside! Anyways, leave me a review to tell me what you think! Possibly another chapter up later! **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! (I MISS IT!) **

**-G**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! : D I am very proud of myself! : ) Anyways... enjoy!**

The Story of Avi 

"You're safe now." Oh how I love that phrase. I was safe. War was gone, and I could think clearly without the taint of destruction and anger in every thought. I dozed in the back of the Impala, the purr of the engine lulling the tiny part of my mind that resisted sleep to give in. I was safe now. I could sleep without fear for the first time in a long time. I was home.

Dimly, I recognized the Impala pulling to a stop, and Dean turning off the engine. My eyelids fluttered open, and I tried to rouse myself enough so I could try to walk again.

"Just go back to sleep Avi," Sam told me gently. I shook my head, and opened up the door. My legs swung out and I attempted to put weight on them. Let's just say that Sam ended up carrying me again, and leave it at that. "Go back to sleep," he repeated, "You need it."

"Don't want to," I mumbled, forcing my eyes to stay open, "Not yet." I turned my head as Bobby opened the door. "Hey Bobby," I greeted, "I'm back."

"Get her inside," the old Hunter instructed, and walked into the kitchen. "Beer?" he offered.

"Please!" Dean sighed and took a long swing.

"Sam?" Bobby asked.

"I'm good," he replied, moving towards the stairs, "I'm going to take Avi to a room."

"Don't be too long!" Dean remarked cheekily, "Don't want her to get too tired now." I glanced up at Sam's beet red face, and decided that it offended me. I grabbed the biggest book I could find, and sent it whizzing at Dean's head.

"Ass," I muttered when he caught it.

"Jailbait," he said, causing another book to be sent flying.

"Enough," Bobby ordered, finally stepping in, "Use the room on the right Sam, her stuff is still there." The young Hunter nodded, and brought me upstairs.

"Get some sleep," he told me for the hundredth time.

"I know," I grumbled, but rolled over, and was soon fast asleep.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Screams sounded all around me, causing a dry laugh to leave my lips. I took my favorite sliver knife, and dived into the fighting in front of me. I didn't care who my blade cut through, only that there was a body when I was finished. It was exhilarating; to know all of these people's lives were in my hands, seductive. I was War, and no one could stop me. Not Lucifer. Not Sarafin or Dante. I was invincible. _

_"Please." The whispered plea cut through my battle haze. "Stop." I turned towards the sound. Two young kids, most likely a sister and a brother, were huddled in a dark doorway, clinging to each other. They couldn't have been older then seven at the most. "Please!" the boy pleaded again. I smiled at them cruelly. _

_"Why? It's fun!" I told them, and sent my blade done home. Children always gave me a special sense of glee. To cut of a life that had so much potential, so much energy, it was the biggest high I could reach. _

_I looked around at my work with a satisfied smirk. Another town completely gone, all the people slaughtered like the animals they were. It was a good days work. I disappeared a very happy Horseman. _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I woke up screaming. Not because of the damage I did, or the lives I took, or the look on the kids faces as I killed them. But the joy I had doing it. The sick feeling of pleasure as I took a life. All three men raced up the stairs when they heard me.

"Avi!" they shouted as the door burst open.

"Just a nightmare," I told them, roughly wiping away the tears that had gathered, "Just a stupid nightmare."

"Are you okay?" Dean asked me gently as he came over to sit next to me on the bed.

"Fine," I answered a bit too quickly.

"Liar," he told me.

"Dick," I shot back, choosing to get angry instead of the guilt I was feeling.

"Guys?' Dean requested, and both Sam and Bobby left the room.

"No chick flick moments," I told him, stealing one of his lines. I launched myself up, out of the bed and allowed myself a small smile when my legs didn't give out. "I'll be fine," I said, "It was just a nightmare." But as I walked out of the room, we both knew I was lying. I wasn't fine. I was damaged. I was shocked that it took this long for everything to finally catch up with me. It joy of being free and some side effect from Gabriel's healing probably had something to do with that.

I wasn't fine. I was damaged. And now I don't think I could ever be safe. Not anymore.

**You could blame my stupid little brothers and their friends for putting me in a kind of bad mood while I was writing this. Or you could just blame me and my inability to make my characters happy. Seriously, I am unable to have a happy story, and 65% don't have a happy ending. Anyways, this chapter was kind of depressing so I guess I'm apolgizing and warning everyone. **

**Anyways: leave me a review and tell me what you think! (Damn, I say this a lot, don't I?) **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! (Still miis my boys!)**

**-G**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey peoples! I'm currently in tech hell because the power keeps on failing. Which makes my computer delete everything I'm working on, and now it won't even turn on. So I'm stealing my Dad's laptop to write this. So if there's some mistakes, sorry! I really don't like this format he has. So enjoy! : )**

The Story of Avi

"Eavesdroppers!" I scolded Bobby and Sam as I stormed past. Typical, they just had to know everything! A quick left later, and I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Wait, Avi!" Sam protested when he saw what I was doing.

"Just checking something," I answered coldly. After a few moments both of us relaxed. "When I was War, a Winged One caught up to me. Haven't seen one since. I think they're afraid of me now." A cold laugh left me. "All in a days work." I shook my head and went downstairs, only stumbling a little bit. I was quite proud of myself. The three Hunters started to discuss something, probably me.

"Avi?" Castiel asked behind me.

"Go away!" I moaned, "Just let me go through this in peace!"

"You aren't War," he told me, "You aren't evil. You're Avi. You're human." I glared at him.

"Leave me alone," I requested forcibly, and quickly made my exit out the door. "I need my space." I was dark out, which made sense seeing that we came here around noon. I walked aimlessly around Bobby's junkyard for what seemed like hours. But it was probably only a few minutes. I found a car that wasn't too wrecked and sat down. I just needed few minutes to think, to plan. I had to do something, anything. I was tainted now. Damaged beyond prepare. All because of this STUPID HORSEMAN RING! I closed my eyes and let my head drop. I just wanted it to be over! How much is it to ask? Apparently, a lot, because almost as soon as my eyes closed, I was in another town, standing over a bloodied woman. My eyes snapped opened. Come on! I can't even close my eyes now! How is that fair? It's not! Yeah, I'm going to try to calm down now. I'll need to, especially now that Sam was coming up behind me.

"Please leave me alone," I asked him.

"Talk to me, and I'll leave," he said sitting down beside me. "What did you dream about?"

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"Why were you screaming?" Damn, he didn't want to give up, did he? "It's better you tell me then Dean. He'll just proclaim Chick Flick Moment. And don't get me started on Cas!" I laughed.

"True, true," I mused. "But he's better then he was when we were in heaven."

"Yeah, I remember when we first met him."

"Dick, right?"

"You even need to ask that?" Well I'll give Sam one thing; he's easy to talk to.

"You seem really solid," I told him thoughtfully. A plan formed in my mind. "How much do you want to know about my exploits as War? I won't spare a bloody, corpse filled detail!" There is always one sure way to get someone to drop the subject. Talk about it truthfully, until they don't want to know anything more. Never hold back. It actually works pretty well.

"I just want you to be okay," Sam said, "Tell me what you need to tell me." Damn he was good! Must be from having to deal with Dean all day. I told him as much, eliciting a laugh from the Hunter. "He's a handful sometimes," he told me. I sighed.

"I'm damaged, broken," I told him, still hoping to scare him off. "Tainted. I can't close my eyes anymore without seeing all the people I killed. Maybe." I broke off, not liking where my thoughts were going.

"It gets better," he promised, "It takes a while, but it does."

"Oh right," I scorned, "I forgot that you did the whole evil trip. Forgot that you gorged on Demon's blood. Silly me!" I could see that it hurt the Hunter. Well good! It's not my fault I can't take sympathy for what I did! No wait….

Sam sighed heavily. "Just hang on. It gets better Avi. You just need to keep going."

"All I've ever done is kept going, running," I told him, "I'm getting tired of running, Sam. I want to just stop."

**Please review! : D **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	22. Chapter 22

**I swear technology is out to get me sometimes. It must have took me six tries to finish this chapter! I'm going to need another computer... **

**Anyways, (Wow I just noticed how much I say that, lol) a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, and viewed! This just reached 2,217 views! : ) So thank you everyone! : D**

The Story of Avi 

After a few more minutes of silence, Sam and I decided that it was just too cold to stay out here any longer. We were about half way back to the house when the air changed around us. It became filled with electricity, causing the hairs on my arms to stand up, and there was something decidedly evil coming. I felt it only a beat before Sam.

"Run?" he asked, eyes searching for the threat.

"Too far," I answered, "Weapons?" Sam pulled out a handgun and two silver knives. "Give me one of those," I said taking the longest knife into my hand. I looked around calmly, body relaxed. It felt like I was home again. "Here they come," I said when the presence began to increase. The wind was beginning to pick up now, throwing up dust and dirt. But then as suddenly as the wind came, it left, leaving our attackers in its place.

There were about thirty Demons surrounding us in a semi circle, with our backs up against a wall.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath. Nothing we had could stop them, and it would take far too long to exorcise them.

_"Send a prayer to Castiel,"_ my mom suggested, _"Call for the cavalry." _It was a good idea, so I did it.

"Cas! We need you! Now!" I muttered under my breath, hoping beyond hope he could get here in time.

"They aren't doing anything," Sam told me, "Just standing there."

"They're waiting for their leader," I explained quietly, "Standard kidnapping procedure, especially for when they want someone unhurt." The news didn't seem to help Sam that much. Which made sense considering he's Lucifer's vessel.

"Sorry I'm late guys," a young woman with long dark hair finally said, "Got a little caught up with a certain trench coat Angel along the way." Well there goes that hope.

"Meg," Sam greeted rather politely, if not smugly. I really hope he has a plan forming.

"Sam," the Demon drawled, and took a step back when she noticed me. "Avi," she said a little shakily.

"They're scared of you," Sam realized, "Even though you're not War anymore. What the hell did you do?" I smiled at them all nastily.

"This and that," I replied, trying to use this fear to my advantage, "I got bored sometimes."

"Father has instructed us to bring Sammy boy back," Meg said after regaining some of her composure, "And he would prefer if you came back alive, but it isn't a necessity."

"Do you think you can?" I asked her pointedly, "Does anyone think they can?" After a few moments I continued, "I mean there are thirty Demons here for one man, and a teenage girl! Just two humans. Oh how the might have fallen." Was some of that a lie? Yes, definitely. Did they know that? Probably not. Did it work exactly like I planned? Oh yes, it did. Because there are always those really stupid and/or really zealous few who just need a little prodding to set off. It was simple really.

Three Demons responded, which really was more then I expected. Sam must have figured out at least some of the plan that was still forming in my head, because he let the Demons come right at me.

"BOO!" I screamed just as they were about to attack, sending them stumbling back a step or two. I followed quickly, my knife a mere blur. Being War _did_ give you some advantages in battle, like knowing how to operate every weapon that ever was, is, or will be perfectly. It was necessary when war was your trade. I was done within minutes. No need to hold back now, and I felt the need to release a little emotion. The bodies the Demons were possessing laid in a lot of little pieces at my feet, the blood splattered all over my clothes and face. The Demons fled to Hell because it was a safer place to be. I tried to think of that as a compliment.

"Anyone else have any problems?" I asked the rest harshly, staring each of them in the eye. I smiled when a second later we were alone. I felt a lot better now, at peace even. It seemed like war was still my trade. And that gave me some direction.

"How?" Sam struggled to get out. I glanced up at him, noting how white his face was. "This is just you too." My gaze dropped.

"Told you I was damaged," I muttered and started running back to the house. I didn't worry about any more Demons. They wouldn't be coming back for a while.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What the hell!" Dean shouted when I came in.

"The blood isn't mine," I answered quickly, "And Sam is physically fine."

"Physically!" I heard him echo as I raced up the stairs. I just wanted to take a shower. Then I could deal with this. Within seconds I was under the warm spray, and I think I might have whimpered. But anyway, I finished up, got dressed, and prepared to face the music. I had the terrible feeling it would involve a lot of shouting and untrusting looks. Just my kind of party. With a deep breath, I walked back downstairs, purposely making on of the stairs squeak. I had this sudden urge not to sneak up on the Hunters.

"Hey guys," I said, proud that my voice was steady. Castiel glanced up.

"I need to hide you from Demons and Angels," he told me. I nodded, and he stepped forward, placed a hand on my chest, and branded my ribs with sigils. It hurt, but I didn't complain. I've had and inflicted much worse.

"You okay?" I asked the Angel when he was done, "Some Meg chick said she caught up with you." He nodded.

"Just banished me temporarily," Castiel replied.

"Good," I told him, and turned my attention the three Hunters. "If you have something to say to me, say it." Dean glanced around before responding.

"Sam told us what you did," he started, "And it was some serious shit you pulled off back there Avi." I chewed my bottom lip but didn't say anything. "And I get that you were War for a while," Dean said, "But,"

"But it's scary and I really shouldn't do it or I'll be a monster, and you'll have to kill me. Got it," I finished for him.

"No," Bobby protested, "But it's kind of reminding us of when Sam was hopped up on Demon blood. And don't forget someone led you to where War was. We just worry about you." I nodded.

"I worry about me too," I stated quietly, "I know that Lucifer led me there incase you destroyed War, he told me himself." By the expressions of everyone around me, they weren't expecting that. Well good for them. "And I know I'm tainted by the power. I could have never done that a couple of months ago. But this is what I'm dealt, and I'm going to use it to my advantage. And the second I get out of hand I give you all my full permission to shoot me dead."

"You won't lose control," Sam told me confidently, "You could have killed all of them, but you let them escape. You'll be fine." I smiled at him, my first real smile in ages. If this idgit could have faith in me still, then I could too. Screw these dreams; I need to get on with my life.

"Thank you," I said. Sam shrugged.

"No big deal," he answered. I took a deep breath.

"The Demons wanted to take Sam. That means Lucy is getting impatient, especially now that he lost me too. And I'll bet you Angels will be showing up looking for Dean soon. We need to kill Lucifer. We need to do it now.

**Again, sorry for all the cliff hangers. I hate them, but I seem to write them anyway. But, please tell me what you think! I sense an ending coming soon! **

**-G**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hooray, my computer troubles are over! : ) Thank god my dad just brought home a new laptop! He works at a computer store so he got one for free or something like that. But yay! Again, thank you everyone who has review, favorited, alerted, or even just read it! I hope you guys are all enjoying it as much as I am writing it! **

The Story of Avi 

"Well no duh," Dean remarked, "Do you know how?" I rolled my eyes and was about to answer when Sam piped up.

"What about the Colt?"

"We don't have it, remember?" Dean said.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway," I told him.

"What do you mean?" Castiel questioned.

"Well, there are five things in creation that the Colt can't kill," I explained, "God, Gabriel, Raphael, Michael, and Lucifer. The Colt can't kill the Devil."

"That's just great," Dean muttered.

"And if you would listen to me for a second, "I continued, "You would know what _could_ kill him."

"What Avi?" Bobby asked me gently.

"An Archangel's blade," I stated simply, "Only thing at this time that can. Now if we were a couple of decades in the future…"

"Wait, what?" Sam said confused.

"I was War, remember? I know about weapons. All weapons." After a second of worried gazes, I added hotly, "Just trust me on this!"

"I trust you," Sam told me quietly, "How can we get one?" I thought for a moment.

"Well, all the Archangels have one, but Lucy lost his when he fell," I thought aloud, "And Michael and Raphael probably won't give us theirs, so that leaves Gabriel."

"NO!" Damn, the protests were almost deafening.

"Why the hell not?" I demanded, "He sent me to you guys! He's saved my life! If it wasn't for him, I would probably be catatonic by now! Why not?"

_"Because I won't give it up,"_ Gabriel told us in our heads.

"I hate it when people go into our head," Bobby grumbled to himself.

"Why not?" I turned my aggravation towards the Archangel, "We can kill Lucy Lou and put an end to all of this!"

_"Avi," _Gabriel sighed.

"Please?" I pleaded, "Or are you afraid that we'll fail and your brother will come after you?"

_"No Avi,"_ he said stubbornly, _"And that's final!"_ I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Then we're screwed!" I announced, and plopped down on the couch, "I hope you're happy that you just made the Apocalypse happen Gabriel! Some Archangel you are!"

_"Avi,"_ Gabriel tried.

"I don't want to hear it!" I screamed, and thrust him out of my head. "Damn I need to get a hold of my temper," I muttered to myself. I looked up at the men surrounding me. "We're screwed," I repeated, "We can't kill Lucifer. Both of you might as well say yes now." Sam came over and sat down next to me, trying to comfort me with his presence.

"I have a blade," Castiel stated slowly, "It kills Angels." I nodded.

"I know," I told him softly, "But it won't kill Lucifer."

"We should have killed Gabriel when we had a chance," Dean said angrily. I glanced over at Castiel. He was wearing his thinking face. Or maybe it was his bored face. I could never tell the difference.

"What's up Cas?" I asked him.

"I think I might be able to acquire the Archangel blade from Gabriel," he told us slowly, "I shall be back soon." And with that, he was gone.

"Now what do we do?" Bobby asked. And like that, Sam's phone rang.

"Chuck texted me," he told us confused.

"Chuck?" I asked Dean.

"Prophet that writes our lives down in books," he answered, "What did he want?"

"He's in trouble," Sam answered, "We need to get to the Pineview Inn, in Ashwells, Pennsylvania."

"Guess that's what we're doing!" Dean remarked.

"Can I come," I asked quietly. The three Hunters looked at each other.

"It's up to you two," Bobby told them, "I'm staying here in case Cas comes back." The two Winchesters shrugged.

"Why not?" Dean asked, "Pack your stuff, we leave in ten minutes." I beamed at them, and ran upstairs to get my stuff.

"Let's just hope this doesn't involve Horsemen," I heard Dean grumbled. I agreed. I wanted to get on with my life.

**My little brothers really love The Real Ghostbusters, so I figured I might as well do this for them. And I know how to make it funny. Well, at least I hope it's funny... But enough about that! I hope you guys all like this, and please tell me what you think! **

**Until next time: keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatrual! **

**- Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman! : )**


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy New Years people!**

The Story of Avi 

"So this Chuck guy is a prophet?" I asked the Winchesters from the back of the Impala.

"Yup," Dean answered without taking his eyes off the road, "He's writing the Gospel of Us."

"Well aren't you special," I mumbled under my breath before brightening up, "Hey! Do you think I'm in the books?" Sam shook his head.

"He stopped publishing at the point where Dean went to Hell. You came along after that." I pouted.

"Well that's no fun!" I told them.

"You don't think that's a _little_ intrusive?" Dean asked me. It was obvious he didn't like his life being available for the general public. I shrugged.

"I'm used to intrusive," I replied thoughtfully, "And it would be cool if I was in a book and people liked me." I shrugged again. "Just as long as it's true, and not all embellished so it would sell more copies. Because if it was, then I would kick his ass!" The two Winchesters laughed.

"You should get along with Chuck fine," Sam told me, "Let's just hope he isn't deathly afraid of you though." I smiled.

"He should be," I told them quietly, and looked out the window. But I didn't miss the look the two Hunters gave each other.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The first thing we noticed was all of the 1967 black Chevy Impalas. The decent sized parking lot was full of them.

"Well this is weird," Dean muttered, and pulled into one of the few open spots. We got out and looked around. "This is really weird," Dean said again.

"Dean? Sam?" we heard a man ask. "What are you doing here?" We turned around to see a small man who looked like he got drunk often.

"You texted us," Sam replied confused.

"So this is the famous prophet Chuck?" I asked the boys, and stepped more into view.

"Yup," Dean told me. I studied him for a second, noting how is face kept getting whiter.

"Relax," I ordered, "I won't hurt you. I'm better now." Chuck nodded shakily.

"You're Avi," he said nervously, "You don't need to be War to hurt me! God, I need a drink! I smiled gently.

"So why did you text us?" Dean demanded, since it was becoming obvious that something wasn't right.

"I didn't" Chuck began to explain before he groaned, "I'm so sorry." The three of us looked at each other perplexed.

"SAM!" we heard a girl squeal, "You came!"

"Oh no," Sam groaned, and closed his eyes. I glanced up at Dean confused, before turning my attention towards the girl who had screamed.

"You came!" she repeated out of breath, "You actually came!" While she said this, her hands were all over his chest.

"Becky," Chuck tried, and pulled her away, "Did you steal my phone?"

"Uh huh," Becky mumbled, and tried to get at Sam again.

"Crazy fan girl," Dean whispered in my ear, "_Really_ likes Sam."

"And you aren't bothered by it?" I asked him. Dean shook his head.

"Sammy's a big boy! He can handle himself!" he told me.

"Some brother you are," I muttered, and stepped forward.

"Hi," I told her politely.

"Who are you?" she demanded, looking at both the brothers, "Dean's girlfriend?" I cracked up at the idea. Becky waited patiently for me to stop, allowing Sam enough time to sneak back behind his brother.

"No," I told her when I could talk again. "I'm Avi. And you are?"

"Becky, Sam's soul mate!" she told me proudly. I nodded.

"Then why does Sam look at you like you're insane?" Becky looked at me for a minute.

"Are you jealous?" she countered. My eyebrows shot up.

"Why?" I asked sweetly her, "Afraid of a little competition?" Her eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Yeah, okay!" Chuck exclaimed, stepping in front of us. "Becky, why did you text the boys?"

"So they could come to the convention!" she told us happily, "Come on!" And with that, she bounded up the steps.

"I'm sorry," Chuck told us again, and followed her up.

"Are you jealous?" Dean asked me seriously. I turned to look at them.

"What do you think?" I countered, and followed Chuck and Becky up the steps.

_"You're a little jealous,"_ my mom, Aurora, told me. I shook my head.

"Sam actually likes to be around me," I told her quietly, so no one else could hear, "Why would I be jealous of Becky?"

_"I don't know,"_ she drawled unconvincingly. I shook my head again, and turned to see if the Winchesters were actually following me. Happy that they were, I opened the doors to the inn, and gasped.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. There were Sam and Dean copies everywhere. Some were even wearing the same hairstyles and clothes. Some looked pretty damn close too.

"Son of a bitch," I heard Dean curse behind me.

"It's a convention," Sam realized, "It's a Supernatural convention." I laughed.

"This is amazing," I told them, and quickly walked further in.

"Avi! No!" I heard Dean hissed behind me. I turned to look at them.

"Come on!" I exclaimed, "Are you seriously going to tell me you aren't even a _little_ interested?" Dean nodded furiously, but Sam shrugged.

"I kinda want to see what's going on," he admitted.

"Then come on!" I ordered with a smile. Overhead, a loud speaker squawked to life.

"Would all Supernatural convention participants please make their way to the auditorium for the opening Q and A with author Carver Edmund," a bored sounding voice said, "Pictures of a Broken Man: A Discussion on Dean Winchester is at 12:30. The Homoerotic Sub Content Discussion Group will take place at 2:15. And don't forget that the big hunt starts at 7'o clock sharp. Thank you."

"Homoerotic Sub Content?" I asked the two Hunters, who both had varying degrees of horror on their faces.

"I'm not a broken man," Dean muttered to himself.

"Sub Content?" I asked again.

"Slash fans," Sam told me disgustedly, "Sam slash Dean fans." I burst out laughing.

"But you're brothers," I managed to get out between fits out laughter.

"Yeah," Sam replied, "I know."

"Does Becky?" I asked, wiping away tears that formed from my giggle fit.

"Oh, she runs ," Dean told me in a tone that could only be described as sarcastic. I managed to contain my giggles this time.

"Nice soul mate you got there," I said to Sam, keeping my voice serious. "And I'm going to go to the auditorium!" I exclaimed quickly when I saw the looks they were giving me.

_"You are enjoying this way too much," _my mom stated. I shrugged. Maybe I was. But it felt good to laugh and have fun. I was hidden from Demons, and Angels, Winged Ones were afraid of me, and Cas was finding a way to get us a weapon to kill Lucifer. If there was ever a time to have fun, this was it. So sue me for being happy. I haven't been happy for a while.

**What did you all think? Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in the middle? Please leave a review! : )**

**-G**


	25. Chapter 25

**I hope everyone had a happy new year! **

The Story of Avi 

I quickly found my way to an open seat, leaving two more open in case Sam and Dean decided to join me. People were filing in and I vaguely wondered if I would have to fight for the seats. Turns out I was right.

"Excuse me," two men who looked like Sam and Dean said, "Are you saving these seats?" I nodded quickly.

"They're for my two brothers," I lied, and hoped that they would go away. The one who looked like Dean leaned in closer.

"Well then where are they?" he asked, "Because they should know better then to leave such a pretty young girl alone." I glared at him until he backed down and smiled when I saw who was behind them.

"Everything okay Avi?" Dean asked protectively. I shrugged.

"Apparently I shouldn't be alone because I'm such a pretty young girl," I answered annoyed. Turing to the look a likes I said, "This is one of my brothers by the way. You might want to leave now before he kicks your ass."

"You'll have to excuse my friend here," 'Sam' said, "Takes imitating Dean too seriously." I smiled politely, and let out a sigh when they finally left. Dean sat down and glared at anyone who seemed to be walking this way.

"Brothers?" he asked lightly. I shrugged.

"It's better then dad and uncle," I replied, "Or just two dads." Dean nodded quickly in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll say so!" I laughed and shook my head.

"Hey," Sam greeted, and took a seat. "What happened?" he asked immediately, "Dean's all protective." I shrugged.

"Two guys tried to take your seats, and one of them told me that you guys shouldn't leave such a pretty young thing like me alone." I told him. After a moment I added, "And we're all siblings." Sam nodded absent-mindedly.

"So he tried to pick you up?" he asked after a beat. I laughed.

"If he was, then he really needs practice!" I remarked, "Because I was getting the creepy stalkerish vibe." Dean bristled.

"He was trying to imitate me," he pouted, "I don't give off the creepy vibe!" I smirked, and couldn't pass such an easy opportunity up.

"Are you sure?" I asked him innocently, "Because I think he got pretty close." Dean shot me a filthy look, and all three of us turned our attention towards the stage.

"Um, hi everyone," Chuck began; looking extremely uncomfortable, "I'm Carver Edmund, writer of the Supernatural books-" He got interrupted by most of the people cheering and clapping. "Thank you," he said when it had died down, "Um, any questions?" About half of the people's hands shot up. "Hook man?" Chuck asked, gesturing towards a man in costume. He stood up and asked,

"Why don't Sam and Dean put bungee cords on their weapons? I mean, their enemies knock the weapons away all the time!"

"If you don't like the books, then don't read them!" Becky shouted at him. I didn't even notice her there.

"Nice soul mate," I muttered again.

"Jealous much?" Dean whispered. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"He wishes!" I told him hotly.

"Next question?" Chuck said, searching the crowd. "You?"

"When are you going to start publishing again?" one of the few women asked.

"Actually," Chuck answered, casting a worried look at our direction, "The next book comes out in two weeks!"

"WHAT!" both Winchesters hissed. Their complaint was lost under all the noise the crowd was making.

"Next question?" Chuck asked again. I put my hand up. "Yes?"

"Who do you like better?" I asked sweetly, "Sam or Dean?" The crowd hushed at my question. Both boys were shooting me daggers. Chuck thought for a moment.

"That's a hard question," he finally answered, "And they are both so different." I waited expectantly. "I would have to say neither, I like them equally." A couple of people hissed at the answer, Becky included.

"But if you had to pick one?" I prodded. The prophet looked at me exasperated.

"Sam?" he said although it seemed more like guessing. I smiled and sat back in my chair satisfied.

"He likes Sammy better then me?" Dean repeated hurt.

"He just said it for Becky," I told them, "It's obvious that he likes her, and she _is_ Sam's soul mate."

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Sam asked me pointedly. I shook my head.

"Nope!" I exclaimed, popping the p, "And I might need to check out slash, it sounds fascinating!"

"NO!" they both shouted at me.

"Fine!" I shot back.

"You are seriously enjoying this, aren't you?" Sam asked me. I nodded.

"It makes you two really uncomfortable," I replied, "It's funny!" Both Hunters glared at me. "And I need some time to laugh," I replied quickly, "I'm probably going to die soon."

"You're not going to die!" Sam told me aghast. I shrugged.

"I will eventually," I said and got up. The Q and A was over, and I needed a drink. "Everyone dies!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I was sitting at a table sipping a coke when Becky came over.

"Who are you, and what are you doing with Sam and Dean?" she demanded.

"My name is Avi," I answered, "I got mixed up in some crap recently, and they helped pull me out. So I'm staying with them for a little bit while I get all straightened out." Becky nodded.

"And you aren't involved with anyone?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Just friends," I told her.

"Good!' she stated, "Because I don't want to fight over Sam. I will! But I don't want to." I nodded.

"So you run a slash website?" I wondered. Becky nodded enthusiastically. "Can I see?" She pulled out her laptop, and brought up the website. I laughed when I finished a story.

"They must hate this," I told her.

"We do," Dean stated pointedly. We both jumped when he spoke. The two Winchesters had snuck up on us.

"Avi, why are you reading that?" Sam questioned. I shrugged.

"Just wanted to see what it was about," I replied with a smile.

"Alright, come on!" Dean said, and pulled me up and out of my chair. "We're leaving." I pulled out of his grasp and pouted. "Why?" I demanded.

"Because we have work to do," he answered.

"No we don't," I countered, "We can't do anything until Cas comes back."

"Well!" Dean started, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Exactly!" I continued, "So we're staying here! I want to take place in the big hunt!"

"Avi, you live the hunt almost every day!" Sam tried. I shook my head.

"I know what's going on!" I said with a smirk, "You don't think you could win the hunt! The real Winchesters could lose to a bunch of copycats!"

"Not true!" Dean retorted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Then let's stay!" I said, and sat back down.

"Fine!" Dean exclaimed hotly and stormed off towards the bar.

"Hi Sam," Becky greeted.

"Um, hi?" Sam said uncomfortably.

"Want to sit?" she asked politely.

"I actually need to go talk to Chuck," he stammered, and rushed away. Becky pouted.

"I'm going to go talk with Chuck!" she exclaimed after a moment, "Want to come?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed, and walked over to the prophet with her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Why can't he publish?" Becky screeched. I rolled my eyes. The three of them had been going at it nonstop for the past ten minutes. Dean was off somewhere. I really had no idea. He better not have left us!

"Because we have guns and we will find him," Sam explained again, "We don't want our lives open for the public!"

"You can write about me!" I piped in, "I really don't mind!"

"Avi!" Sam hissed at me.

"What?" I retorted. His reply was broke off by a startled yell, followed by a girl screaming a few moments later.

"Come on!" Sam commanded, and we raced off towards the sound.

"Oh no," I gasped when we reached our destination. The Hook Man was on the floor, lying in a pool of blood.

"Someone scalped him," Sam realized, "Looks like there is a hunt after all!"

**Yes, I know there isn't a lot happening in this chapter... or the last one. That's going to change in the next chapter, which might be up later today. Hopefully... **

**Anyways! Tell me what you think pretty please! : D **

**Until next time keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! (28 days until it comes back! WOOT WOOT!)**

**-G**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey people! I have to go back to school tomorrow. : ( Well, I could skip, but I would get in trouble. Which sucks for me. BUT, it got me really motivated, and I have the next few chapters all mapped out in my head, all I have to do is write them. So expect at least one more update today!**

The Story of Avi 

I nodded quickly, and went over to the young girl that had screamed. She was one of those costumed people that were actors for the hunt.

"You okay?" I asked her gently. She shook her head, and glanced back over at the body before letting out a startled yelp. I turned to look and gasped. It was gone. The body had completely disappeared along with any indication it was even there in the first place. By now more people were coming over.

"Is everyone alright?" someone asked. "We heard screaming."

"She just saw a rat," Sam lied, "It really freaked her out." This was accpeted, and soon the crowd dispersed.

"What really happened?" Dean asked. Oh, so now he shows up.

"Hook Man got scalped," I explained, "We turned our backs for a second and he disappears."

"I'm going crazy," the girl muttered.

"No, you're not," I said softly.

"That just makes it that much worse," she admitted, tears falling again. I looked back at the Hunters. This really wasn't my area of expertise. Maiming, killing, getting people angry? I'm your girl. Comfort? Not so much.

"Come on," Dean told her, and began to lead her away.

"Hey," Sam said and bent down, "Ectoplasm."

"So we got a ghost," I stated, "How fun."

"But Hook Man wasn't the ghost," Sam told me, "I saw him eating some pretzels before."

"And pretzels equal salt," I finished for him. Sam nodded impressed.

"Not bad." I shrugged.

"I learned about them in Heaven," I stated, "Demons too. It was required."

"But still," he pressed, "Not bad." And this caused me to beam.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Both of us spun around when we heard a young boy giggle.

"What was that?" I asked him. We heard the giggle again, closer this time. We took a few cautious steps forward, and looked around the corner. He giggled again, and it sounded like it was coming from the room directly across from us.

"Should we go in?" I wondered. Sam thought for a moment.

"What do you got?" he asked. I pulled out a penknife.

"Sliver edges, iron core," I told him, "Bobby gave it to me before we left." The Hunter nodded thoughtfully.

"Let's go," he stated, and cautiously opened the door. Seeing an iron poker by the fireplace, he visibly relaxed. Now, what happened next could probably be blamed on Winchester luck, but I think it was just Fate messing with me again. We were about to go in when the giggle came from behind us, and before we could turn around, a force shoved me into the room, while it pulled Sam back.

"Sam!" I screamed while trying to open the door. The handle wouldn't even turn.

"Avi!" he shouted frantic, "What's going on?" I was about to reply when the air suddenly got frigid.

"Oh you know," I told him, putting my back against the door, "Just your normal locked in a room with a ghost." I was surprised that my voice was shaking. I could face down thirty Demons, but I was afraid of a stupid ghost! I gripped my weapon tighter as anger began to race through my veins.

"Avi!" I heard Dean call, "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" I spat out.

"Get away from the door!" he ordered.

"You've been a bad girl," a woman whispered in my ear. Before I could react, someone threw me to the opposite wall. I landed with an audible thud.

"Avi!" Sam shouted.

"Not a problem!" I told them, senses alert for my attacker, "Just get me out of here!"

"A very bad girl," she whispered again, and I was thrown back against the wall, the force keeping me pinned. I heard the Winchesters attempts to break the door down get more frantic.

"Show yourself!" I commanded the sprit, "Come on you bitch!"

"Such a bad girl," the sprit cooed, and it flickered into view. It looked like a young woman, and she probably was pretty at one time. Her dark hair was tied back into a messy bun, and her gray dress was in tatters. "Why are you such a bad girl?"

"I like to think it's my bad teenage years," I told her angrily, keeping my penknife hidden until she came into range. The sprit looked at me sadly, before coming over.

"You need to be careful Avi," she told me quietly, "Bad things are coming." My blood ran cold.

"How do you know me? What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned. She just shook her head, before throwing me across the room once more. My head hit first, causing stars to explode over my vision.

"That hurt!" I growled at her, the part of me that still hung on to most of War's qualities taking over. She must have noticed the change, because she disappeared quickly, the air warming. The Winchesters finally broke the door down, and I allowed myself to relax and resume control, along with the impact of my injuries.

"Avi!" Sam said relieved. I managed a weak smile.

"Hey guys," I mumbled swaying a little, "Why is the world spinning?" Both men rushed over, and took an arm, steadying me.

"You need to sit down," Dean told me, and they led me over to a chair.

"You can let go of your knife now," Sam continued gently. My gaze flickered over to my hand.

"Oh," I mumbled, and relaxed my grip.

"Did you hit your head?" one of them asked. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Yeah," I answered, a little stronger, "That bitch threw me against the wall a few times." We stayed like that for a few minutes while the two Winchester discussed what had happened.

"She said that Avi was a bad girl," Dean stated, "She could have picked up on the whole War thing." Sam agreed.

"She knew my name," I told them, opening my eyes. Dean looked over at me, but Sam already was watching me. "She said that I needed to be careful, and that bad things were coming."

"Is your mom saying anything?" Sam asked concerned. I waited for a few beats before shaking my head.

"No," I answered, regretting the movement.

"Can you walk?" Dean wondered. I shrugged, and stood up. Two breaths later, and the dizziness passed.

"I'm good," I told him.

"We need to cancel the hunt," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "It's not safe." We slowly walked back towards the main room. The second we got there, the loud speaker came to life. Talk about timing.

"Attention everyone!" Becky said, "The great hunt has been moved to three o'clock, which is in two minutes! Get ready everyone!" And with a giggle, the announcement stopped.

"We're too late," I moaned.

***Dramatic music!* Again, so sorry for cliff hangers! **

**And please leave me a review! I have recently realized, that I may be addicited. So you'll be helping my habit... And they get me more motivated. I seriously read them all whenever I get writers block! And ESPECIALLY leave me a review if you don't like it! I _need_ to know so I can improve! **

**Until next time, keep reading writing, and loving Supernatural! : )**

**-G**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again! Told you I would post again! And there might be a third post in the future. I just need to figure out how to word it. Avi is figthing me every step of the way. : ( Damn muse... I swear, it's like having Gabriel up there sometimes! Which would explain the chocolate cravings... And why am I even saying all of this? 95% of you probably don't care or just skipped over it entirely! Oh well... Enjoy! **

The Story of Avi 

"No, we can still stop it," Sam pressed, and we found our way other to Chuck.

"You sure know how to pick them," Dean told him annoyed, "Because this place is actually haunted."

"What?" Chuck asked confused.

"You have a ghost here," I repeated, getting annoyed myself, "It killed that Hook Man guy, and it attacked me!"

"I didn't see anything," he muttered to himself.

"We need to get everyone out!" Sam ordered. Chuck shook his head.

"It's too late, most of the people are already scattered for the big hunt."

"Shit," Dean cursed.

"Then we need to salt and burn the bones," Sam stated. Turning to me, he asked, "What did it look like?"

"She was a woman," I listed, "Dark hair in a bun, gray dress, used to be pretty." Dean nodded.

"Let's go!"

"The hotel owner," Sam said, gesturing towards the man behind a desk.

"Let me talk to him," I told them. I quickly straightened my clothes, and revealed a little more cleavage, which got an eyebrow raise from Dean and an abolishing look from Sam. A little more innocence and youth in my eyes, and I was set.

"Hi!" I greeted brightly. The owner turned to look at me.

"Hello," he said, eyes briefly darting to my chest. I suppressed a shiver and continued.

"This hotel is just amazing!" I gushed, "It's so old and has so many antiques!"

"Why thank you," he said with a smile.

"My brothers dragged me here for this stupid convention, but now I'm glad I came!" I continued, "I was wondering if you had any history on the place. My brothers totally ditched me for this big hunt, and I'm kind of bored."

"Well…" he thought for a moment.

"Please!" I asked him with a huge smile.

"Okay," he finally agreed, and pulled out an old book from behind the desk.

"Thanks a lot!" I told him happily, and walked down a near by hall with a satisfied smirk.

"That was awesome!" Dean told me when the two Winchesters joined me. I flashed him a smile.

"Thanks!" I replied, "I used to have to infiltrate towns when I was War. Usually, I was a car crash victim, or I was visiting family. I wanted to see if I could still pull it off!"

"Well, you definitely can," Sam said a little perturbed.

"What Sammy?" Dean questioned.

"Nothing!" he replied.

"Bitch," Dean told him.

"Jerk!" Sam quickly replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Will you two stop fighting like a married couple?" I asked them, which shut them right up.

_"I think Sam is worried about you,"_ my mom mused, _"I don't think he liked it when you used your looks to your advantage." _

"And they don't?" I hissed quietly.

"What?" Sam wondered. I shook my head.

"Just arguing with my mom."

_"I'm just saying!"_ she huffed, earning a laugh from me.

"You sound like a teenager!" I told her.

"Still not used to the whole person in her head thing," Dean muttered.

"Get used to it!" we said in union, although they could only hear me.

"Anyways!" I stated, switching the topic, "This hotel used to be an orphanage, run by one Sarah Newton. She had four kids under her care when she went crazy and scalped them all. She then hanged herself, and the orphanage was shut down."

"Nice person," Dean remarked. Sam glared at him, and looked over my shoulder to keep reading.

"Management took over the grounds, and the hotel was established. There have always been reports of a woman walking the halls at night. Some people believe the woman is none other then Sarah Newton. She and the four kids are buried about half a mile outside the hotel."

"Charming!" I remarked.

"It sounds like a garden variety ghost story," Dean said, "One someone cooks up to add something to a lame hotel." I shook my head.

"It's true," I stated.

"Avi, there could be other deaths, hell there probably is with this being an orphanage," Sam argued. I shook my head firmly.

"How many scalpings?" I countered, "No, this is the right one. It's Sarah Newton."

"Alright," Dean said, "Sam and I will salt and burn."

"What?" I exclaimed angrily, "I'm coming too!"

"No, you're not," he said firmly.

"Why not?" I demanded, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You need to stay here in case anything else happens," Dean replied.

"You're trying to keep me out of danger!" I accused, "I can take care of myself!"

"We don't doubt you can Avi," Sam told me gently, "Which is why you're staying here. If Sarah goes crazy, and starts a killing spree, we need you here to stop it." I didn't point out how unlikely that is because I knew he was trying to make me feel better.

"Just hurry!" I ordered, "And be careful!"

"We're always careful," Dean replied with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Go!" I ordered. I sighed as I watched them leave. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that just wouldn't go away. We were missing something. But what?

I returned the book thoughtfully, and sat down in an empty chair. Quickly, I scrolled through my day so far. Getting here, meeting Becky and Chuck, Q and A, got a drink, read slash (and cracked up doing it), Sam yelled at Chuck for publishing, found Hook Man, Hook Man disappeared, heard giggling….

"That's it!" I realized. "It sounded like a little kid was giggling!" My hand went down to my pocket. "Where's my phone?" I asked aloud. Damn, it was a good thing I was the only one here, because I was starting to sound like a crazy person. I moaned when I realized where I must have dropped it. "Bitch," I grumbled, and jogged over to the room where Sarah had attacked me. I need to get my phone. I was starting to have a really bad feeling about this.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**I should have stopped here, but my head is about to explode. So I kept writing! **

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I crept into the room, penknife out. When the air didn't drop to artic conditions, I relaxed a little and searched for my missing phone.

"There you are!" I exclaimed after finding it behind a couch. I dialed Dean's number, and waited for him to pick up.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked.

"You've been a bad girl," Sarah replied for me. I looked around the room wildly but the air was warm, and there was no sign of her.

"Avi?" Dean barked.

"She's not here!" I replied.

"Dean!" I heard Sam yell in the background.

"Is everything alright?" I questioned, trying to hear over all the static.

"Help me," a small voice asked me as soon as the temperature around me dropped. I closed my phone, seeing that I couldn't hear a thing anymore, and turned around to see a small boy huddled in the corner.

"It's okay," I told him gently, and took a step forward. The boy shrunk back and the door slammed shut in his fright. "Hey, hey," I said quickly, putting my knife away and holding out both hands. In hindsight, this was probably a mistake. But hey, hindsight is 20/20. "I won't hurt you." The boy sniffled, and reached back to touch the back of his head.

"Help me," he repeated, "It hurts." He brought his hand back and it was covered in blood. I took a shaky breath and stepped closer.

"Who did this to you?" I asked him. He shook his head violently. "Tell me, and I can help you." Again, he shook his head. He glanced over my shoulder, and let out a frightened yelp. But before, I could turn around, the door opened.

"Is everything okay?" the Sam doppelganger from before asked. He stepped inside, and was quickly followed by the Dean who had tried to hit on me. I glanced behind me, and where the small boy was, but they disappeared.

"Fine," I told them coldly.

"We heard someone yelp," 'Dean' pressed. I crossed my arms and glared at them.

"Look," I told them a little meanly, "I don't particularly like you. And my brothers will be back any second now. I'm fine. I don't need rescuing. So you two can go back to playing dress up, okay?" They both nodded mutely, and left. I let out a sigh and followed them. That really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach still hadn't gone away. And I was convinced now more then ever something wasn't right. So much for my fun day off!

**Please review! : )**


	28. Chapter 28

**I would just like to take this moment to thank Charmed Angel 101. There always seems to be a review from her, and I could never tell anyone how much that means to me. So thank you.**

The Story of Avi 

I tried to phone Dean again, but the phone didn't even ring. Something was wrong, and now I was all by myself. "Alright Avi, think!" I ordered myself. It seemed like that little kid was hurt, probably scalped. So that would point towards Sarah. But something just didn't seem to fit. A kid was giggling, and it definitely wasn't the kid I saw. "My head hurts!" I moaned, and slumped up against a wall. "I just wanted to have fun!" I whined, "Is that so hard to ask?"

_"Yes, it apparently is,"_ Mom told me. _"Now quit whining, and figure this out!"_ I sighed, but got up. First things first, I needed some more information. And somehow I thought the chances of there being a computer I could use was pretty slim. Wait a second….

"Becky, can I borrow your computer?" I asked her after a few minutes of searching, "It's really important."

"Why?" she countered.

"Because I need to do some more research for the real life hunt that's here, and it'll help Sam." When it doubt, use what you know is close to them.

"Fine," she told me, and pulled it out.

"Thanks!" I called back and found a secluded spot to sit. "What to search?" I mused as I tapped the keyboard. I finally tried Sarah Newton, Orphanage, Murder/Suicide. Hopefully there would be at least a newspaper article. It turns out there was several. I clicked one at random, and was pleased with what I found.

"_Sarah Newton, matron of the Ashwell Orphanage, was found dead today. Police report that she hanged herself after killing the four charges in her care: Daniel_ _Hawthorne, Franklin Wentworth, Jacob Backer, and Thomas Newton, her own son." _

I frowned as I read the article. She killed her own son. Now I knew that she was supposed to be insane and all, but that just didn't sit right with me. During my time as War, some of the hardest bonds to break were those of mother and child. So excuse me for being a little doubtful. On a hunch, I typed in Jacob Backer, Murder. There was nothing besides the Orphanage so I switched in Daniel Hawthorne next, but there was nothing new there either. I held my breath when I entered Franklin Wentworth. But it paid off.

"_Franklin Wentworth is the only survivor of a horrific attack that left him an orphan. He was found yesterday, among the bodies of his parents and older brother. All members of the family were scalped." _

It said more, but I didn't read on. This was enough to convince me. The Winchesters were digging up the wrong body! I whipped out my phone again, and prayed that it would work. But God wasn't listening, because all I got was the dial tone.

"Want to play with us?" a young boy answered instead. I quickly hung up.

"Damn it," I growled. Now the sprit knew that I was a threat, and I would bet it wouldn't be long before it came after me. The Winchesters would probably be at the grave by now, and maybe were already digging it up. If I ran, I might just have enough time to reach them. With this goal in mind, I started to sprint through the hotel, ignoring everyone that yelled at me. Within minutes, I was at the back door of the motel, and even had it opened a couple of inches.

"NO!" a young voice shouted, and the door slammed shut. I turned ready for a fight, but no one was there. "Stay and play with us," the disembodied voice told me sweetly. "And your friends can play too!" I froze, not knowing if he meant the people trapped inside, or Sam and Dean.

"Stop it Franklin!" I heard Sarah abolish.

"Yes Matron," he muttered, and the door handle turned under my grasp. Now I really had to run. If Sarah could control them, then what would they be like if she was gone? I couldn't have taken three steps when I heard her screech, and felt fire on my back. I stopped, caught between protecting the people inside, and telling Sam and Dean what was really happening.

"Come play!" Franklin demanded me, and yanked me inside. Looks like I wouldn't get a choice in the matter.

**Yes, I know, it's short. But I think (hope) that the content makes up for the length. **

**And school starts again tomorrow, so I don't know how often I'll update. I hope it's often, but I have a feeling we'll be doing a lot of midterm prep, and then I'll have to study a lot. This is my first midterm, so I reallly don't know what to expect. Which means excessive studying. **

**But anyways, please tell me what you think! Reviews always make my day, no matter how long or short it is. I apperiate every one of them.**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm back! Ugh, this week has been really busy! I seriously had no time to write at all. The only reason why this is even getting up here is becasue of a God send of a snow day! So, sorry for the delay. I went from 3 in one day to not posting one for 4 days. Ugh. I really hope that doesn't happen again. But, Ch. 29 is finally up, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

The Story of Avi 

"Play with me!" Franklin demanded again. I pulled out my penknife, my eyes darting around to find him. He was still invisible though, so I had no idea where he was.

"Alright Franklin, I will," I answered, "But give us a fifteen minute head start, deal?"

"Okay!" he told me happily, "Starting… NOW!" I took off, trying to find Chuck and Becky. I had fifteen minutes to get everyone to safety. Yeah, that should be hard at all. Let's just hope Franklin knows how long fifteen minutes is.

"Chuck! Becky!" I exclaimed when I found them, my breath gasping a little. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Becky asked.

"The ghost of a little kid is about to go on a crazy homicidal rampage," I answered.

"Wait, this place is really haunted!" Becky wondered a little excitedly. Chuck and I glared at her.

"You knew this place was haunted?" Chuck seethed. She nodded timidly.

"Okay, look," I told them, "We got about ten minutes to get everyone safe. Becky, make an announcement saying that Carver Edmund is having a special presentation where he talks about the upcoming books in five minutes," She nodded, and hurried away. "Chuck," I continued, turning my attention to him, "You need to keep their attention, I don't really care what you do, just keep them in there!"

"Where's Sam and Dean?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it," I replied. He nodded, and went into the auditorium. Overhead, I heard Becky make the announcement. Good, there's one part done. Now, I just need to get the manager and actors inside too. I found the actors first. They were standing in the back corner of the main room, not sure what to do.

"Auditorium," I instructed, and they listened, having nothing better to do. Next up, the manager. I took a deep breath, and strode up to him.

"Hi there!" he greeted, recognizing me, "What can I do for you now?"

"You need to get to the auditorium," I told him.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"There's this big leak," I lied, "And it's ruining the carpet." He sighed.

"Alright," he said, "I'll se what I can do." I beamed, and waited for his back to turn. I quickly crept behind the bar, and grabbed the salt they had to make drinks.

"Time's up!" Franklin cried out joyfully. The manager turned.

"Was that a child?" he asked.

"Move!" I ordered, pushing him into the auditorium. I slammed the doors shut, and quickly laid down a salt line.

"What they hell are you doing?" someone demanded, getting up out of his seat.

"Sit down," I ordered coldly, while trying to slow down my racing heartbeat.

"Let me in!" we heard Franklin cry from the other side of the door, "You're cheating!"

"This is why you're all going to stay where you are," I announced. I turned back to the doors with a sigh. I had really hoped I would get farther along before I had to explain everything. I swung open one of the doors, careful not to disturb the salt line. Franklin stood on the other side, arms crossed and pouting. A bloody razor blade was in one hand.

"You're cheating!" he repeated, "It's no fun when you cheat!" I heard everyone gasp behind me.

"What's going on?" someone stammered. I took out my penknife, noting the growing uneasy among the crowd.

"Come on know, you're all Supernatural fans!" I said, "What do you think is going on?"

"Ghost?" 'Sam' asked. I regarded at him and 'Dean' thoughtfully.

"Are we going to play or not?" Franklin asked just as I was about to reply. I swung my knife in a wide arc, causing him to disappear.

"Yes, it's a ghost," I answered as I closed the door. "So everyone stay here, and we won't have any problems, got it?" A bunch of people nodded, but some were too shocked to do anything at all. Slowly, a quite chatter started. I nodded to myself. I could handle this. I pulled out my phone again, and dialed Dean's number. It actually rang this time, but all I got was voice mail.

"Dean," I said, "Sarah wasn't the ghost, it was one of the kids, Franklin Wentworth. Sarah was keeping him from killing everyone. But, well, you kind of salt and burned her. I got everyone holed up in the auditorium. Don't come back inside!" I ended the message with a sigh.

_"You're doing good Avi," _Mom praised, "_You got everyone to safety. It's more then most people could have done." _I smiled.

"Thanks," I whispered, not needing for anyone to other hear me and think I was insane. Well…. More insane. 'Sam' and 'Dean' came up to me.

"You seem to know what's going on," 'Dean' started.

"Can you get everyone out of here safe?" 'Sam' finished. I looked at them, and everyone else. They had stopped talking when they heard the question. Chuck met my eye and nodded. I stood up, making myself project confidence.

"Everyone is going to get out of here alive," I told them, my voice sure and steady, "My brothers and I are going to get you all home." Now, I just hope I could keep that promise.

_"You will,"_ Mom stated. I smiled again. My phone rang, sounding loud in the silence.

"Dean!" I said hopefully, "Did you get to the grave?"

"Yeah, that's kind of the problem," he answered slowly, "We're stuck inside."

"Dean!" I heard Sam yell, and we all heard the gunshots that followed.

"I'm coming!" I told him, and hung up.

"What's going on?" Becky asked, cringing a little as more shoots rang out.

"Sam and Dean are trapped inside. I'm going to go help them," I answered, already moving towards the door.

"I'm coming too," she stated. I shook my head quickly.

"I can't have you slowing me down," I told her not unkindly, "And I can't have to watch you while helping them." She crossed her arms.

"I know how to swing a poker around!" she exclaimed stubbornly. I sighed. I really couldn't waste any more time.

"Fine!" I finally told her, "Chuck, make sure no one leaves!" And then we both left, careful to leave the salt line intact.

***sighs* It feels really good to write again! Because I finally have some free time, there will definitely be anther chapter up later today. **

**SO, what do you all think so far? I know I ask this every time, but please review! Reviews make the world go round! (And that's a proven fact!) **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! (Only 21 more days! : D Woot woot!)**

**-G**


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow, chapter 30. When I started this, I had no idea this would grow into what it is now. This is truly amazing for me. So I'm going to bask in my awesomeness now. **

The Story of Avi 

Becky glanced around quickly, searching for anything made of iron.

"There," I told her, gesturing towards a nearby fire pit. She nodded, and grabbed one of the pokers. "Stay close!" I ordered, and started jogging towards where I heard the shots.

"Why is everyone cheating?" Franklin wailed. I clutched my knife tighter, the weapon suddenly feeling very small in my hand.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, quickly followed by a loud crash.

"Come on!" Becky urged, and started running towards the commotion. I quickly followed, keeping my eyes peeled for Franklin, or any of the other kids. We definitely didn't need other homicidal sprit to join in. We rounded the corner, and went into a room. Dean and Sam were standing back to back, both wielding iron pokers. Apparently, guns can only fit so many bullets.

"Guys!" I told them, still watching for the missing ghost.

"Behind you!" Dean shouted, and I whirled around, but Becky was faster. The ghost was already disappearing when I swung my blade. I nodded my thanks, and the Winchesters made their way over to us.

"Everyone okay?" Sam asked. Becky and I nodded.

"Avi got everybody to safety," she told them, "Are you guys okay?" Dean nodded, and we got moving again.

"Franklin Wentworth is the ghost," I explained as we cautiously made our way back to the auditorium, "He killed his family, and I'm guessing did the same to the kids here. And then Sarah went crazy and scalped him before hanging himself."

"So we dusted the wrong ghost?" Dean asked incredulous.

"You're not perfect you know," Becky answered, causing both of us to laugh. We were almost to the auditorium when the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Something was seriously wrong. I stopped, my eyes roving for any indication of where Franklin was. The whole hotel was frigid, so I couldn't use that for a clue. Where the hell was he?

"Avi?" Sam asked me quietly. The other three had also stopped, and were looking around warily.

"Something's off," I replied.

"Come on," Dean urged, eager to get to the relative safety of the auditorium. I nodded slowly, but didn't relax my position. Dean and Becky were past the salt line when it happened. I felt something slid past me, and make its way to Sam.

_"MOVE!"_ Mom urged, and my body reacted on instinct. I couldn't let Sam be hurt. It was just something my mind and body agreed on instantaneously. I would rather die then let Sam be hurt. I threw myself forward, and shoved Sam aside, causing him to stumble a little. Franklin materialized, and brought the razor blade down right where Sam's head was a moment before. The blade continued its arc, and lodged itself into my shoulder.

"Yay!" Franklin shouted in joy, "Someone is finally playing with me!" I screamed in pain, and brought my own blade down into his eye. So what if it didn't hurt him? I'm going to take my victories when I can get them! And if this is playing, then this kid is seriously messed up!

"_You already knew that,"_ Mom said shakily.

"Avi!" Sam cried in horror, and quickly came back to cover me. "Come on," he urged me softly, and soon I was safe within the confines of the salt line. I glanced down at my shoulder.

"Damn, I like that shirt!" I growled through clenched teeth. The pain was starting to hit me now, shooting sharp, white-hot bolts through my entire body. "I am so going to kill him for this!" Sam maneuvered me over to a chair saying, "He's already dead Avi."

"I don't care!" I growled, "I'll kill him again!" I was going to kill him for hurting me. I was going to kill him for trying to hurt everyone here. I was going to kill him for trying to hurt Sam.

"First aid kit!" he ordered. Dean brought it over by the time he was finished speaking.

"Is she going to be okay?" one of the fans asked.

"Yeah," Dean told him, and proceeded to try to regain order. Guess seeing my hurt kind of got them nervous.

"I don't think he hit anything major," I told Sam, trying to focus on anything but my shoulder, "I would have had blood in my mouth by now." Sam nodded.

"I need to take off your shirt so I can patch you up," he said, keeping his eyes off my face.

"Are you embarrassed Samuel Winchester?" I asked with a chuckle, "Because don't be! Do what you need to do." He nodded again, blush creeping up his cheeks and peeled it off, careful not to move my shoulder anymore then necessary. I honestly didn't mind only being in my bra. I had gotten over modesty long ago, back in my slave days. But I still glared down anyone who seemed to be taking too much interest.

"Thank you," Sam told me quietly after a few minutes. I shrugged, well tried to.

"No big deal," I told him a little uneasily. Thanks really weren't my kind of thing, and I was beginning to process what was going through my mind at the time. He locked his hazel eyes on my gray ones.

"You saved my life," he stated, "If it wasn't for you I would be missing part of my head."

"Well, you would still be smarter then Dean," I replied trying to stop this from becoming chick flicky. Yes I'm a chick, but those really weren't my kind of thing. I always had trouble expressing any emotion beyond anger, frustration, and happiness. Being War certainly didn't help matters either.

"I owe you one Avi," Sam continued despite my discomfort. I glanced down at my wound, and then at the back of my shoulder.

"The scar will ruin my brand," I told him with a small smile, "Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea."

"Saving me was a bad idea?" Sam asked sounding a little hurt.

"Okay, you just sounded a lot like your brother there!" I exclaimed with a laugh. But he still had that kicked puppy dog look in his eyes. It was actually kind of adorable in a heartbreaking sort of way.

"You're all patched up," he told me after an awkward minute.

"Sam," I stated, grabbing his arm so he would leave. I had to fix this. "It wasn't a bad idea. I would do it a hundred times if I had to." His gaze softened, and I continued, "I would do it for anyone who was important to me."

"Thank you," he repeated, and walked off to join his brother. I watched him go for a few moments before closing my eyes with a sigh. So much for my fun filled vacation. I opened my eyes and started rooting a round for some painkillers. If we were going to kill that son of a bitch, then I needed to be able to think straight. Yes, I can think straight through some heavy-duty painkillers. I found them, and quickly dry swallowed the pills.

"_Are you okay?"_ Mom asked me. I nodded. _"You sure?" _

"Yes."

"_You saved Sam's life back there. I'm really proud of you. Although that was an immensely stupid thing to do!"_ I had to smile. Ever since I had found out the origin of my Voice, she has sounded distinctly more motherly. _"That's because I am your mother!" _

"I know, I know."

"_So what's up with you and Sam?" _she asked curiously. I gave a mental shrug seeing that I couldn't do a real one.

"He's one of my closest friends," I answered quietly, still aware that I was in a crowded room, "He gets what's it's like to get carried away by power. He understands."

"_And he's very good looking. What? I notice these things!" _

"So?" I asked cautiously.

"_Avi, I can see your thoughts," _Mom said softly, _"I think you might have a crush and not know it." _I raised an eyebrow at that.

"I think I would know what I'm feeling!" I retorted. "I don't like Sam! Not in that way!"

"_Alright! Alright!" _Mom conceded, _"I'm just making an observation!"_ And with that, she retreated somewhere in my subconscious.

"I don't like Sam," I muttered, and got up. The painkillers were kicking in and we needed a plan. There were forty or so people here that needed to get home. And I needed to fry myself an annoying ghost.

"Avi, you should be sitting!" Sam protested as I made my way over to them. I just shook my head.

"We have things to do," I said, "I can sit when everyone is safe." The Winchesters shared a look, but Dean finally nodded.

"We have a plan."

**Don't worry, I should have another chapter up by tomorrow. I won't go away for the rest of the week! **

**Also, I have this idea floating around in my head. Would anyone like to see a fic where you see Avi's life while she was in Heaven? It would be from the time Uriel finds her to the day Sarafin takes her back to Kronos. Anyone interested? **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello! Good bye! : )**

The Story of Avi 

"Should I be worried?" I asked him, remembering that the last time Dean said that.

"Nope," he replied cheerfully, "Because you're staying here!"

"What?" I hissed.

"You can't fight with your shoulder," Sam said logically, "And these people trust you. You'll be able to keep everyone calm." I hate it when logic makes sense.

"Fine," I conceded, "What's the rest of your plan?" They drew it out for me, and I had to say, it seemed like it would work.

"So you need to convince her for us," Dean finished. I sighed.

"Alright. Just let me put a shirt back on." Dean had his famous cocky grin on as I walked away. I swear, that man forgets I'm only sixteen.

Thanks to the painkillers, I got my shirt on easily, and one of the fans handed me her coat to cover up the bloodstain. I considered it to be rather thoughtful. I took a deep breath before heading over to the actress I needed to talk to. It wasn't fair to put her in danger, but it was necessary. I really hated moral gray areas sometimes.

"Hi," I greeted the young woman who had found Hook Man's body softly. Her eyes jerked up, and it was obvious she had been crying.

"I'm not going crazy. That was actually a body," she said listlessly. I bit my lip at her response. This was going to be harder then I thought.

"Yeah," I told her quietly, "I know."

"I'm just a waitress from Hooters! I took this job to make a little extra cash! I never thought…" I could tell I was losing her.

"Hey!" I snapped, causing her to look up to me. "Pull yourself together! You can do this!"

"Do what?" she asked. I let out a long sigh.

"Do you trust me?" I replied instead, "Do you trust me to get you home safely?" She nodded.

"Yeah."

"We need you to pretend that you are really Sarah Newton. It's the only person the ghost is scared of. You pretend for just enough time for Sam and Dean to get out, then you can come back in here." She thought about it for a minute. "You won't be alone at there," I added.

"Will you be there?" she asked. I shook my head regretfully. "Oh, right," she answered herself, "You got hurt."

"But you won't," I pressed, "Please? We need you to help us get everyone out of here."

"I'll do it," she finally said.

"Thank you," I told her gratefully, and led her over to Sam and Dean where they could explain the plan to her.

"Do you think she'll be able to do it?" Chuck asked from behind me. I turned around.

"You're the prophet, you tell me!" I said a little annoyed.

"Avi," he sighed, "I can't see everything." I shook my head, and walked away. "Avi!" he called out.

"What?" I asked him patiently.

"Be careful," he stated, "Bad things are coming." His words made my blood run cold. Sarah had said the exact same things to me. Before I could demand what the hell he was talking about, he hurried away, and Sam was calling me over.

"Nice coat," Dean commented.

"What's up?" I asked, shrugging off the compliment.

"We're ready."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hey!" I told the Sarah look a like just before she crossed the salt line, "Be careful out there."

"Thanks," she said with a small smile.

"I'm Avi, by the way. If you're going to trust your life with someone, you should at least know the right person to haunt."

"Cassidy," she told me, "Well. Here I go!" Her name reminded me of Castiel. I hope he could get Gabriel's blade without too much trouble. And I missed that idiotic Angel. He was the closest thing to family I had besides Mom.

_"I'm sure he's fine."_ And speaking of family. _"Now pay attention! You don't want to get Cassidy killed, now do you?"_ I nodded, and motioned Becky forward.

"Stay close, but out of sight," I told her, "And scream the second she gets caught."

"I know, I know!" she stated a little annoyed. I held up my hands, and let her follow Cassidy.

"Be careful!" I told each Winchester.

"Always are!" Dean said.

"And cocky as hell!" I retorted.

"Proud of it!" he proclaimed. I shook my head and gave him a quick hug. He grinned wider, and left the auditorium.

"We'll be okay," Sam assured me.

"You better be!" I told him, "I didn't save your sorry ass just for you to get yourself killed!" He laughed and I hugged him too, maybe a bit tighter.

"Hold down the fort," he told me and followed his brother. I eased the door shut, keeping it open an inch in case they needed to make a hasty retreat.

_"Relax!"_ Mom scolded.

"I am!" I hissed.

_"No you're not," _she said smugly. I growled under my breath. Damn, she needed to get out of my head. She was picking up on how to be a teenager a bit too much. It was kind of worrying when you think about it. What teen wants their parents to act like them?

"Do you actually think this will work?" a fan asked me.

"Of course!" I replied.

_"Liar," _

"Shut up!" I grumbled. "This will work!" I announced louder, so everyone could hear me. "We know what we're doing."

"You said your brothers names were Sam and Dean?" another fan asked.

"Yeah," I answered a little uneasy. I had no problem telling them ghosts were real. But Sam and Dean? That might be a little much.

"That's so cool!" she gushed. I smiled faintly as she continued, "Especially when they're all so good looking!"

"Yeah, that's enough!" I cut her off. Chuck cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"So who wants to learn about the new Supernatural books?" he asked. I nodded at him gratefully. "Okay then!" I settled down into a seat by the door, and listened to Chuck describe the year Dean gets out of Hell. So they finally get to meet Cas. Good for them! But that Ruby chick sounds like a bitch. Probably the one that got Sammy hooked on Demon blood. It's a good thing she's already dead. I felt myself begin to doze off when I heard a cell phone ring. Everyone froze to see where the sound was coming from. But it wasn't anyone in the auditorium's phone. Which meant...

"Avi!" Becky screamed, followed by Franklin's annoyed yelling.

"Shit!" I swore, and grabbing my knife, sprinted out of the room. I didn't care that I couldn't move my shoulder. No one else is dying today. Not on my watch.

**Pretty please review! : )**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! : D**

**-G**


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter is really really short (under 500 words) but this wouldn't get out of my mind. So I wrote it so I could actually sleep tonight. And I find it kind of heart breaking and depressing. It sucked writing it. So I guess enjoy.**

The Story of Avi 

"Cassidy! Becky! Run!" I screamed, sprinting towards the two young women.

"Avi!" Chuck called out.

"Stay there!" I ordered, and disappeared around the corner.

"You're not Matron!" Franklin accused, and sent Cassidy flying towards me. We both landed with a thud, causing my shoulder to throb. We scrambled to our feet and saw Becky pinned against a wall.

"Stay away from her!" I growled, and the anger in my voice sent Franklin stumbling back a few paces.

"I'm sorry!" he whimpered, and ran away.

"Come on!" I told the women, hauling Becky to her feet. We started jogging back to the auditorium.

"Did Sam and Dean get out?" I asked. Cassidy nodded.

"Good," I said, "This will all be over soon."

"That's a relief," Cassidy sighed before the hairs on the back of our necks stood on end again.

"Help me," the little boy from before cried, "You said you could help me!" Franklin was standing over him, bloody razor raised high.

"Go!" I ordered the other two, and went about distracting Franklin. I grabbed his arm just as he was about to bring it down. He spun around; more shocked and surprised then anything else. The little kid scampered away from us, but still stayed in the room.

"Let go of me!" Franklin demanded.

"Or what?" I challenged. He just smirked, and slowly dissipated. My stomach dropped. That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"Run!" I shouted, and the kid and I raced to the auditorium. Becky was already inside when he showed up. In the future, they would try to convince me there was nothing I could do. It wouldn't work, because I knew the truth. I challenged Franklin, and it was all my fault. He appeared just in front of Cassidy, blocking off the door to the auditorium. She stumbled to a halt, as the doors slammed shut, locking everyone else inside the auditorium. I was too far away to stop him as the razor swung at her. Too far away to push her out of the way. To far away to save her. I screamed in rage and grief as she fell. Franklin made the smart move of fleeing.

"Oh my god," the kid cried. I just ignored him, and dropped to my knees beside the ever-growing pool of blood. It was all my fault. Cassidy was dead because of me.

**Yes, yes I know. **


	33. Chapter 33

**I must be in a very bad mood, because these this and the last chapter have been very depressing. Well, I hope I conveyed Avi's emotions well enough. **

The Story Of Avi 

As I knelt besides Cassidy's body a loop just kept going through my mind.

_All my fault. I promised to keep her safe. She trusted me. I got her killed. All my fault. She's dead because of me…_

"Avi!" Becky was shouting on the other side of the door. I only heard her dimly, like I was underwater. This was all my fault. I had destroyed town. I had slaughtered thousands of people with a song in my heart, yet none of them affected me like this.

"Avi," the little boy whispered, placing an ice-cold hand on my shoulder. I didn't look up. "Avi, don't cry." I was crying? A hand slowly went up to touch the wetness on my face. Huh. I guess I was.

"Avi! Answer us!" Chuck pleaded through the door.

"She's alive!" the boy answered, "But he killed the other woman. And I think Avi's in shock."

"Oh my god," I heard people mutter.

Cassidy's eyes were staring up at me, frightened, yet resolved. She knew she was going to die, and she didn't back away. She was strong. Stronger then me. My grief slowly began to give away to something else. Something that burned in my veins and stopped the tears. It was vengeance and I welcomed it.

"Franklin did this!" I spat out, "He cut her life off!" The little boy disappeared, but I didn't notice. I stood up, and retrieved my knife from where I had dropped it. Franklin really didn't need to give me another reason to be mad at him. He was going to pay for what he did.

"_Avi! Stop this right now!" _Mom commanded, _"You're turning into War again!" _

"But I don't have the ring," I told her reasonably, "So how can I be War?"

"_Please!"_ she begged, _"Just go back into the auditorium!"_ I shook my head, and threw her into the back of my mind. I had things to do first.

"Franklin!" I called out sweetly, "Want to play?"

"No," he whispered.

"Well neither did Cassidy here," I said, "So show yourself! Now!"

"No!" he protested, and I heard footsteps running down a hallway to my right.

"Avi! Stop!" Becky ordered, but I ignored her, and followed the footsteps.

"It's not my fault!" he whined, "You made me!" My vengeance dimmed at his words.

"I didn't make you do anything," I answered simply, yet I knew he was right. I peered into room after room, yet I still couldn't find him anywhere. And my patience was starting to wear thin. There couldn't have been that much time left until Sam and Dean burned his bones.

"I'm sorry," he said, finally coming out of hiding.

"No you're not!" I scoffed, "You killed your family! You killed Thomas, Jacob, and Daniel! You killed them all without any pity, and _now_ you're sorry? You're only sorry because you're scared!" His gaze hardened as I called his bluff.

"It's all your fault!" he screamed as a burst of flames over came him. I screamed with him as flames consumed the object of my quest. Now I could only feel the grief and the guilt. There was nothing else for me to hide behind.

I collapsed where I stood and cried. I cried and cried until there were no more tears to shed. And the tears weren't just for Cassidy, who died because of my arrogance and stupidity. They were for my mom, who died trying to protect me. For my innocence and childhood that was destroyed the first time I had met Sarafin. For everything I did while being a Horseman. I cried for Castiel, the Angel who fell because he wanted to save humanity. I cried for Dean, who underneath all of that swagger and confidence is a little boy who just wants his family back. I cried for Sammy, the gentle person who started the Apocalypse, but desperately wants to make up for his mistakes. The man who is destined to become Lucifer's vessel. The man who just wants to be good. And I cried for Avi. A teenager who never had a normal life, and never will. I cried for the young child who had lived in Heaven, and had felt safe. I cried for the slave, who had her sprit partly broken, and was always running. I cried for War, the girl who wasn't a girl at all, yet people still cared for her. I cried for myself because the Winged Ones ruined my life, and I couldn't fix it no matter how hard I tried. I cried for the girl who's sprit was broken.

Sam and Dean found me some point after the tears had run dry. I was exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally, but I still got up, and followed them back to the auditorium. The world just seemed so numb. One girl had sent me over the edge, and I didn't think I could come back again.

**Poor Avi! : (**

**This is seriously depressing. There's going to have to be some feel good comfort coming up soon!**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! (Maybe a Supernatural withdrawl is making me all write this...)**

**-G**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey peoples! Well, this isn't as depressing as pervious chapters, but I still don't like it. I honestly don't think I did that good of a job. But, this is the best I could have come up with since my muse has run away from me screaming. I have to go hunt it down now. Enjoy!**

The Story of Avi 

I stopped short, just out of view from Cassidy's body. Sam and Dean stopped with me.

"I can't," I told them softly, "I just can't." The Winchesters shared a look before Dean left.

"It's okay," Sam said, "Come on. Let's go to the Impala." I nodded, and let him lead me outside. He still smelled like cinnamon.

It was clear and cool outside, the perfect night. It seemed like nature was mocking me. Sam unlocked the car, and I hurried to get into the backseat. I had a feeling he was going to talk to me, and I just couldn't handle it right now. Let me wallow in my misery.

_"Well, talk to him or me,"_ Mom announced, _"Because you can't keep all of this bottled up. You'll destroy yourself doing that." _

"I'm already destroyed," I said.

_"Him or me,"_ she repeated. I sighed, and turned to face Sam when he got into the car besides me.

"How's your shoulder?" he asked. I let out a startled laugh, and he joined in.

"It'll be fine," I told him. He nodded, and we sat there for a few minutes.

"Becky said that you kind of went psycho before," Sam finally commented.

"Relax. I can't become War without the ring on," I snarled.

"I wasn't saying that!" he protested.

"Sure," I muttered.

"Anger over grief, right?" Sam asked, "Anything over grief and guilt." I stared at him coolly. "It never ends well."

"Says the man who started the Apocalypse!" I said, starting to get angry.

"Yeah! So stop!" he countered, getting angry himself.

"I can't!" I yelled, shocking Sam into silence, "I can't! It's not like Demon blood! I will always have this with me! I will never leave it behind! It's a part of me now, and I'm just trying to work with it. You're clean now, and I can never be."

"Avi," Sam stated softly.

"Forget it!" I snapped, and swung the door opened. Anger over grief and guilt. I liked that plan. I could actually put everything War gave me to use.

"Avi!" Sam called, as I stalked away.

"Stop it!" a new voice commanded. I spun around.

"What?" I demanded, "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me," the little boy who I had helped replied sarcastically.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, keeping my anger to a minimum.

"I wanted to say thank you," he told me, "My name is Thomas Newton. Franklin killed me, and made my mom go crazy. But now everyone can pass on. So thank you."

"You're welcome," I answered.

"Don't feel bad," he continued, "There was nothing you could have done." And with that, he was gone in a flash of light. He had passed on. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"If Cassidy shows up, I'm going to scream," I said.

"Well maybe she should," Sam replied. He had watched the whole scene from the Impala.

"Isn't this supposed to make the job worthwhile?" I asked him hopelessly, "Helping people like Thomas?" Sam nodded.

"It's supposed to."

"Well it doesn't!" I snapped. I sat down on the cold grass.

"No," Sam admitted as he sat down next to me, "It usually doesn't." I sighed, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Life sucks," I muttered, "Why can't I just be living in Heaven again? That was nice."

"But then you wouldn't have met me!" he exclaimed. I knew he was joking, but it was still the truth.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Which wouldn't have been a bad thing!"

"Hey!" he growled, and poked me in the ribs. I laughed, and poked him in the shoulder. He poked me in the chest as retaliation.

"Are we seriously in a poke war?" I asked him. He looked around the empty lot. "Well?" And then he pushed me. I let out a shriek as I tumbled over, but quickly got to my feet. "You have five seconds," I told him. Sam scrambled to his feet, and ran to the other side of the Impala.

"Sorry?" he offered. "Yeah, I didn't think so." We chased each other around for a good fifteen minutes before we were both out of breath.

"Damn, I haven't done that in years," I huffed, collapsed in the grass next to Sam.

"Me neither," he said, "But it felt good." I nodded. Everything was still there, but it helped to have something to focus on that wasn't Cassidy related. We rolled onto our sides so that we were facing each other.

"You know I could have caught you in a second right?" I wondered. Sam smiled. And I just noticed that he had the cutest dimples.

"Of course!" he told me.

"Don't mock me," I warned.

"Or what?" he challenged. Boy was that the wrong thing to say.

"Nothing," I muttered, my temporary happiness completely destroyed. Sam closed his eyes with a sigh, and got to his feet.

"You'll push through," he told me while hauling me to my feet, "I have faith in you. You'll survive Avi."

"Let's hope so!" I remarked with false cheerfulness.

"You will!" he repeated, and pulled me into a hug. I kind of just stood there for a moment. "I've seen you get over worse things then this," he continued, "Just hang in there." I hugged him back, breathing in cinnamon, and enjoying his strong arms wrapped around me.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Ummm… are you two done with your moment, because we need to hit the road before the police come!" We sighed, and pulled away.

"Yeah," I told the elder Winchester, "Let's go."

**I really hope I kept Sammy in character!**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	35. Chapter 35

**MISSING: **

**One muse**

**Last seen in my head for about an hour today before going off to some remote Pacific Island. **

**Duct Tape DOES NOT hold it!**

**Reward!**

**Yup! Still missing! It actually came back during study hall and lunch, so I wrote down this chapter quick, and then it went away again. Which is why it's kind of on the shortish side. But I will find it, and this time, I will bring super glue!**

The Story of Avi 

We left the convention within minutes. Apparently, Sam and Dean were wanted by the police. And somehow, that didn't surprise me. Also, Becky knew were the Colt was. So the Winchesters were planning on getting that back. I kind of just sat there, staring out the window. Sam had made me feel better for a few minutes, but the guilt was still there. Somehow, I didn't think it would leave for a while. So I sat there, watching the landscape go by, and the memory of Cassidy's death running through my mind.

It must have been at least three hours when Dean finally pulled into a motel.

"It's midnight, and I'm exhausted!" he announced.

"Then get us a room," Sam told him exasperated. They had been fighting for the past half and hour.

"I will!" he exclaimed, and got out of the Impala. I rolled my eyes, and followed him out.

"Get at least three beds!" I called out to the elder Winchester. I sighed when he gave no indication of hearing me.

"Yeah, he's going to get two beds," Sam said as he joined me.

"Then one of you are sleeping in the Impala!" I warned, "Because I'm hurt! I need a bed!"

"I thought your shoulder was doing ok!" he exclaimed. I winked at him as Dean walked back.

"There were only two beds available," Dean told us.

"Call one!" I shouted. Both Winchesters glared at me. "What? My shoulder!"

"You just said that it was feeling fine," Sam reminded me.

"It's still hurt!" I muttered, "Well, someone is going to have to sleep in the Impala." Dean shook his head.

"The clerk had the weather on. It's supposed to drop to ten degrees tonight. No one is going to freeze." I sighed. "Come on, the room is this way." Sam and I followed Dean as he led us to a red door. He opened it with a flourish, before sprinting inside, and jumping onto one of the beds. "Call it!" he told us in a singsong voice. Sam and I glanced at each other, before racing towards the remaining bed.

"Damn it!" I muttered, when he beat me there.

"Looks like you get floor," Dean said. I glanced down. There were stains I didn't even want to think about down there! I hung my head.

"Alright," I mumbled, and proceeded to grab a spare pillow and blanket. Maybe, just maybe the guilt trip would work. But somehow, I doubted it.

"You could always share with me!" Dean offered. Sam and I both shot daggers at him.

"I would rather freeze in the Impala!" I proclaimed. Dean opened his mouth to protest, but settled with just whipping a pillow at my head. I caught it and beamed at him.

"Give it back!" he ordered.

"Nope!" I stated, "Thanks for the extra!" Sam chuckled when Dean started to get off the bed.

"Better run Avi," he advised. I flashed him a smile and let Dean come at me. When he was only a half a foot away, I threw the pillow in his face, and ran around him, claiming the bed as mine.

"_You_ can sleep on the floor!" I told him smugly. He looked at me for a moment, before glancing at Sam.

"I'm not getting involved!" Sam declared. But then, Dean got a wicked smile on his face. I regarded him warily. He was planning something. "Don't you dare!" Sam shouted when he figured out what Dean was going to do.

"Come on Sammy!" Dean said, "I'm helping you out here!" And with that, be pulled me off the bed, and threw me onto Sam's. The impact jostled my shoulder slightly, causing me to wince in pain.

"My shoulder isn't completely healed!" I yelled at him, "I just got stabbed today!"

"Shut up!" a man from the next room shouted at us.

"No!" the three of us yelled back in union.

"You two are sharing," Dean stated a little quieter. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Do you care?" he asked me. Uhhh… how many different ways can I say no?

"Just don't push me out!" I exclaimed instead. Sam laughed, and got up.

"Let's change your bandage, then we can all sleep," he said. I nodded. Alright, so maybe I did have a little crush on Sam. I just wasn't going to tell anyone.

**Good luck with that Avi! **

**Right. They're calling for like 8 inches of snow tomorrow, so I might post then! But if I don't then that's because I have school, a basketball game, and midterms start on Friday. Which is really really scary! *whimpers* **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	36. Chapter 36

**Look what I found! *holds up muse* Now I'm going to lock it up so it can't run away again. So basically, here's another short little chapter that I'm going to leave you with until tomorrow. And there will be posts tomorrow, becasue I have no school. Nope! They already announced it! So that will be fun. And I apologize in advance. You'll see why. **

The Story of Avi 

"Thanks Sam," I said as he finished changing the bandage on my shoulder. He shrugged.

"I'll let you get changed," he replied, and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. My skin looked deathly pale, and I had dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. Even my gray eyes that were always full of energy started back at me dimly. At least my hair was longer again. I ran a hand through it before getting ready for bed. I remembered when I used to be afraid for mirrors. But for now, I was safe.

I yawned and was about to walk back into the bedroom when a flash of movement caught my eye. I peered out of the window for a few minutes, but the world was still.

"I'm so tired I'm seeing things," I said to myself. I shook my head, and crawled into the bed I was sharing with Sam. Dean was already asleep.

"Night Avi," Sam mumbled.

"Night Sam," I replied, and quickly fell asleep.

My rest was short lived however, when someone pushed me hard, almost sending me tumbling out of the bed. I shook away the remnants of sleep, and my hand found the knife Sam had hidden under his pillow.

"_Relax!"_ Mom hissed, _"You're not being attacked!"_ My eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness, and I saw that she was right. It was just Sam having a nightmare.

"No," he whimpered, his massive body twisting and turning to get away from something only he could see.

"It's okay Sammy," I hushed quietly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You're safe."

"Don't," he pleaded. I sighed, and tried to think of something that would help him. But my experience with nightmares was fairly limited, and the ones I did have, Cas never really did anything for them.

"Sam?" Dean asked groggily. His little brother had woken him up, and almost automatically he switched into 'Awesome Big Brother' mode.

"He's having a nightmare," I told him. Dean nodded, and got out his bed to join us.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean whispered soothingly, "It's all okay. We're safe here." Slowly but surely, Sam's breathing began to even out, and he was sleeping peacefully. I just stared at him for a few beats. Sam looked so peaceful when he was asleep, childlike.

"Goodnight Dean," I whispered.

"Night," he replied with a small smile, "Go back to sleep, we're leaving in three hours." I nodded and began to settle back into bed. I was about to close my eyes when something fluttered on the edge of my peripheral vision. Slowly, I sat back up, careful not to wake Sam or Dean who was already snoring softly.

"_Window,"_ Mom stated, and my gaze snapped to where she had indicated. Sure enough, something was out there. It stood just out of sight, but it was definitely there. Now, when you know that there are supernatural creatures around, and that there is an Apocalypse going on, _and _you're an escaped slave wouldn't you go to check it out?

I crept over to the door, and outside, careful not to disturb any of the protections Dean had put up. The cold hit me like a wave, the wind biting. Within seconds I was shivering. Guess the weather guy wasn't joking when he said it would reach ten degrees out here.

"For a minutes there, I didn't think you would come out," a familiar voice told me. I turned to the unwelcome voice, internally cursing myself for not bringing a weapon out with me.

"It's been a while," I greeted the newcomer annoyed. "So what do you want?"

**Yes, I know. Evil cliffhanger! Feel free to yell at me if you need to. I probably deserve it!**

**On a side note: A huge thank you to everyone who has alerted, favorited, reviewed, or even just plain read it! Yes, even you non account people who just like reading fics, but can't do anything to show it. And even a thank you to eveyone who has read it this far, and will never read another word ever again! THANKS!**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello peoples! I hope you all like this chapter! **

The Story of Avi 

Dante sighed, his black wings curled around him to fend off the cold.

"Well?" I demanded.

"You're not War anymore," he mused to himself, "This will complicate things." I huffed out a sigh, and debated running back into the hotel room. If Dante was here, there was no telling where Sarafin might be.

"Why are you here?" I asked again. The Winged One regarded me thoughtfully.

"You're cold," he stated, and shrugged off his jacket to give to me. I glared at him, then the coat. Like hell I was going to take anything that was his!

"What do you want?" I growled out.

"Sarafin has gone to Lucifer for help in capturing you," Dante told me. Damn it! "But I really don't like this plan," he continued, "This is our business and we don't need to involve anyone else. Besides, Sarafin is kind of on the crazily obsessed side of things."

"So then why are you warning me?" I asked suspiciously. Dante sighed again.

"Because, I want you to stay free."

"What?"

"I want you to remain free," he repeated with a smirk on his face.

"And why is that?" I challenged, trying to get past my shock.

"I'm a tad older then I look," he admitted, "I remember when Nemlims ruled over us, when magic was in the air. And I miss that." I quickly did the math in my head. Damn he was old!

"So you're on our side," I said slowly, "And why is it that you want to throw away your whole life again?"

"I understand that you don't trust me," Dante replied earnestly, "And you have every right not to. But I can help you and the Winchesters."

"How?"

"The walls between our dimensions are becoming too weak for us to keep making trips to the other side. Why else do you think that there aren't armies of Winged Ones searching for you?"

"Because I'm War," I told him with an easy smile.

"No you're not," he protested, "And now Sarafin knows that too."

_"Avi, I don't think you should trust him," _Mom told me worriedly.

"I'm not," I reassured her.

"Hello Aurora," Dante butt in. I felt her tense angrily.

"You two know each other?" I asked, keeping my voice steady.

_"Just don't trust him!"_ Mom repeated, and retreated into my mind, putting walls up the entire time. I shook my head. We could deal with this later.

"Dimensional walls?" I prompted. He looked at me for a moment before resuming his train of thought.

"Yes! Dimensional walls! They'll only be able to hold another two trips, if that. After that, they'll either seal off, or merge together."

"So why do I need to know this?" I asked him, shivering a little bit more violently now.

"Because the slaves are fighting back. Remember what I told you before? It was been revolts non stop since you escaped, and the Winged Ones are losing." He answered, "And I personally want to go home so I can stop them from being either slaughtered, or made into slaves."

"So go!" I told him.

"I can't," he said a little angrily. I looked at him for a beat before bursting out laughing.

"You don't know the incantation!" I realized, "You're trapped here!"

"Yeah," he growled.

"So you want to join up because you think I know it!"

"How else did you get here?" he spat at me, annoyed that I had figured out his little plan.

"Lucifer rose," I told him, "I just hopped a ride on the energy."

"But killing him would release that same energy," he reasoned. I thought about it for a moment.

"Probably."

"So we kill him, and we can go home!" I glared at him angrily.

"We?" I repeated quietly. Dante quickly realized his mistake and began to backtrack.

"Uhhh," he stammered. I smiled despite myself. I still could be intimidating when I wanted to be.

"The my friends and I are going to kill Lucifer," I told him, "And then you are going back to Kronos. Bring Sarafin with you or not, it's your choice. But I'm staying here. This is my home!" Dante nodded quickly.

"Understood!" I smiled at him again, before going back into the motel. I was freezing out there! I quietly closed the door behind me, and checked to see if any of the Winchesters had woken up. Seeing them all sound asleep, I sighed, and crawled back into the bed I was sharing with Sam.

"You're cold," he murmured when I accidentally brushed against him. "Why were you outside?" I froze, and he opened one hazel eye to look at me.

"Forgot something in the Impala," I lied. Sam nodded, and went back to sleep.

_"Why did you just lie to him?"_ Mom asked me frantically. Why did I just lie? It was something I couldn't even really answer myself.

"Don't worry about it," I whispered almost inaudibly.

_"Avi! If you even think about trusting Dante, I will-" _

"What?" I demanded.

_"Just don't let him become a Ruby,"_ she cautioned. I had to laugh at the idea.

"I don't trust him," I said, "But if what he said was true, then I need to be more careful."

_"This still sounds like Ruby to me," _she grumbled.

"It won't be!" I told her, "I know what happened to Sam with Ruby, and it won't be like that! And anyways, how do you know him?"

_"Just go to sleep!"_ Mom ordered. I rolled my eyes, but did what I was told. I could find out soon enough.

But one thought keep pestering me as I laid there. Why did I lie to Sammy? Was it because I knew he wouldn't approve? Was Dante turning into my Ruby? One thing was for sure though. I didn't get anymore sleep that night.

**: ) Off to studying land! Maybe if I'm lucky, and I can get another chapter up today. Maybe. So check back in! **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello again! May I just say that studying for Latin is one of the most tedious things in the world! Grrrss! But here's a little short chapter to hold you over until tomorrow! It's going to kick off the action for the next few chapters and I hope you all like it!**

The Story of Avi 

I finally got up out of the bed around six in the morning. I didn't sleep a wink since my little chat with Dante, and it felt like I was running on sheer will power alone. I should have been exhausted, but I was full of this nervous energy that kept me pacing around the room. I just couldn't sit still. Not being able to stay in the motel room any longer, I changed, grabbed some money, and headed over to the McDonalds I saw when we were pulling in.

"Hi!" I greeted the cashier, "Let's see. I'll have three medium coffees, two orders of pancakes, a fruit parfait, and three apple pies please." I just had to get some extra pies for Dean. He would never forgive me if I showed up with an apple pie, and he didn't get any.

"Here you go!" the cashier told me brightly.

"Thanks," I said, and tried to take my tray. "My tray please," I requested politely. I met the cashier's eyes, and swore under my breath when I saw that they were pitch black. She regarded me coolly, and I took the time to look at everyone else. They were all Demons.

"Little Avi," she purred, "What are you doing here without your watch dogs?"

"Don't need them," I told her sweetly, smiling just a little. She laughed in my face.

"You may have beaten Meg's posse," the Demon said smugly, "But you're nothing without your weapons. After all, you're still just a girl."

"Is that so?" I asked her, and something in my voice caused the satisfied smirk to wipe off her face.

"Yes, it is," a man hissed in my ear, and a blinding pain exploded behind my eyes. Damn! How did I let someone get behind me with me realizing it? My attacker pushed me hard, causing me to stumble and fall. I turned to face him, blinking the stars out of my eyes.

"You!" the Demon chocked out, sounding terrified. Shit, if this guy got Demons scared, then I was screwed. My attacker chuckled quietly.

"I'll let you run for now," he told her, and the sounds of Demons leaving their hosts quickly filled my ears. My vision was finally clearing as he crouched down next to me.

"Hey Zachy," I said to one of my least favorite Angels.

"Avi," he greeted formally, "It's been what? Four years?"

"Give or take," I answered, getting up from my position on the floor.

"Oh no!" he protested, "Sit down!" Zachariah pinned my to the ground, and try as I might, I couldn't break his hold. "I heard about what you did with War," he continued, "Nicely done, I must say."

"What do you want?" I spat out. He just smiled his condescend superior ass smile at me.

"Michael wants to see you," he replied simply, and a sharp pain behind my eyes caused the world to fade to black.

**Why do I always seem to end in a cliffhanger of some kind? **

**Till next time! **

**G**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello fan fiction readers! I have the worse headache right now, so sorry if there is any mistakes, or this doesn't really make that much sense. I think it does... well at least I hope so. And tomorrow starts the horror that is midterms! *scary, dramatic music* So if I don't post, it's because my brain is completely mush. And I'm going away for the weekend, so I won't post then. Maybe Sunday night. I'll have to see. Anyways! Here's ch. 39!**

The Story of Avi 

Next thing I knew, I was falling. Or was I flying? Either way, I was weightless. I couldn't see a thing, or move, but I could hear.

"Did you have to do that?" a man asked angrily.

_"Joshua," _Mom supplied, sounding really scared.

"Yes," Zachariah replied easily, "It was Michael's orders." Someone sighed.

"Castiel will have your head," an Angel without a Vessel mused, "The Winchesters too. I don't envy you're position." It was then I realized they were speaking Enochian. It had just translated in my head like that. I guess some things are just engrained in your mind forever.

"They won't hurt me Amitel," Zachariah reassured, "Not when we are holding Avi over their heads." I was a barraging chip for these dicks! Oh hell no!

"So Michael is so desperate, that he is resorting to kidnapping?" Joshua scoffed, "No wonder Lucifer is winning the war!" And I must say, I liked him all the better for that.

"Watch your tongue Joshua," Amitel warned quietly, "It won't serve you any good if it appears you are rebelling."

"I will go seek Revelations," Joshua announced, and he left in a flutter of wings.

"I must go too," Amitel said before leaving in a flurry of wings." So that left me with Zachariah. I could probably knock him out, before making a break for it.

_"Avi, you're in Heaven," _Mom told me sadly, _"You're trapped here until someone releases you." _I wanted to reply, but I couldn't move. I was going to get out of here! How dare they use me as a hostage! If Zachariah wasn't worried about Sam, Dean, or Cas, then he should be worried about me!

"Alright," Zachariah said with a sigh, "Time to go see Michael." He touched two fingers on my forehead, and the darkness was lifted. "Best behavior!" he reminded me. I smiled at him sweetly.

"Of course!"

"I mean it!" he warned, "If you don't behave, you're not going back!" I glared at him, but nodded. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and the next thing I knew, I was in the Garden of Eden. Oh yes, it's a real place! I used to love it there when I was a kid, but now it filled my with something close to dread. Did they know I had listened in on their conversation? Because right now, that was my only leverage. I guess it was time to find out.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Avi," Michael greeted me formally. He was still in his true form, but it didn't bother me, just like when I was a kid.

"Michael," I said just as formally. Something about him just commanded respect, and you were going to give it to him, like it or not!

"I see you've made it back to Earth." I nodded.

"When Lucifer was set free, it opened a gate that I used." Some of the Angels around me began to look around nervously. Something I said had set them off.

"And Sarafin, you're master," Michael continued, "Is working with Lucifer to regain your capture?"

"She's not my master!" I snapped before I could stop myself. Michael's Grace pulsed slightly at my tone. He obviously wasn't used to someone raising his or her voice at him. "But yes, she is in league with Lucifer."

"How is Castiel?" he asked next. I tried my best not to glare at him. I was really starting to get tired with this interrogation.

"You would know if you actually tried to stop Lucy Lou from rising," I replied with a smirk. "Oh yes, I heard about that."

"That's enough Avi!" Zachariah growled at me.

"Oh get the halo out of your ass!" I snapped back. He stepped forward angrily, but one word from Michael put him in his place, and mine too.

"That's enough!" Everyone turned to look at him, and I wasn't the only one glaring.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as politely as I could under the circumstances. Michael sighed.

"I need Dean to allow me to use his body as a Vessel," he said. He was going to say more, but my laughter cut him off.

"Not going to happen!" I managed to choke out, "If there is one thing he hates more the Demons, it's your pompous, self righteous asses! Michael sighed again.

"Yes, that is the problem," he told me patiently, "Which is why you are here." I glanced up at him, all humor wiped from my face.

"What do you mean?" I growled out. Zachariah smiled.

"Dean says yes to Michael, and we bring you back to life," he answered.

Say what now?

**Dun dun DUN! I'll try to have another chapter up tomorrow, I promise! **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	40. Chapter 40

**Arragh... freaking hate midterms... Anyways! Chapter 40! Woot woot! : )**

**Right, I'm going to be gone tomorrow, and most of Sunday. So I might have another chapter up late Sunday night, but Monday is more likely.**

The Story of Avi 

"Say that again Zachy?" I growled, turning my full attention to him.

"You're dead honey," he replied with a smirk, "Deano says yes, and we'll bring you back to life." Mom let out a stifled sob, but I still could hear it loud and clear.

"You killed me," I stated, my voice cold. It was one thing to mess with me, but once you mess with my mom? "You killed me!" I screamed, rage consuming me. I leaped at Zachariah, knocking him over. I actually got in a few good hits before two Angels dragged me off him. "I'll rip your wings off!" I threatened.

"Good luck with that," he told me, realigning his broken nose.

"Stop it, both of you," Michael commanded. I turned to face him, still furious.

"Remember when you sent me off to be a slave?" I asked, not really caring about consequences right about now. Being dead already does that to you.

"Yes," he replied confused.

"I said that you better hope I don't come back you son of a bitch," I continued, my voice low and even, "And when I come back to life, trust me I will, and Dean _isn't _your Vessel? I'm going to kill every single one of you here starting with you and Zachariah. Because Dean isn't going to say yes, Michael. If anything, this just made him more resolved." Michael sighed when I finished.

"We shall see," he said, "I believe they're going to find you right about now. Care to watch?"

"Do I get a choice?" I asked. The Archangel looked at me for a long moment.

"Bring Avi back to Earth, but keep her and yourself hidden," he instructed to Zachariah. "I will tell you when to make yourself known." Zachariah nodded, and took me by the arm.

"You hit me again, and I'll send you to Hell myself," he whispered.

"Awww!" I drawled so Michael could hear, "Little Zachy can't take being beat up by a girl! Go ahead! Send me to Hell! It would kind of mess up your plans though."

_"Avi,"_ Mom pleaded. She hadn't stopped crying since we found out I was dead.

"Don't worry Mom," I told her confidently, "Zachariah is just all talk and empty threats. He won't do anything."

"I killed you," he replied smugly. I smiled at him sweetly.

"You want to try that again?"

"Zachariah," Michael interrupted. And with that, we were gone.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It's very strange to see yourself lying on the floor, dead. I looked physically fine except for the blood pool surrounding my head. Zachariah kept a firm grip on me until he conjured up a salt ring. Then he knocked over a saltshaker so it wouldn't be so obvious. And we waited for the Winchesters to come.

"Avi?" Sam called from outside, "Avi are you here?" Zachy looked back to see my reaction, but I keep my face impassive. It was something I had learned from Dean.

"You find her Sammy?" Dean asked. I could see them now through the window. They had no idea what was waiting for them.

"Could someone have taken her?" Sam asked worriedly after shaking his head.

"Nah!" Dean told him, "She can take care of herself!" This called Zachariah to laugh.

"Shut up!" I growled, but this only caused him to laugh harder.

"Hey, maybe she got some food," Dean reasoned, "Come on." I held my breath as they started to walk towards the McDonalds.

"Avi?" Sam asked as he opened the door. Seeing no one here, he quickly drew his gun, with Dean following suit.

"Hello?" Dean called out, "Someone here?" They were almost there; they just had to make it past the counter….

"Avi! No!" I closed my eyes as Sam screamed out.

"Oh my God," Dean whispered. And I don't think even an Angel could stop the tear that fell.

**Yes, yes. I know. I'm an evil person. It's been said. You know who I'm talking to ; ) lol. **

**Please please please leave a review! I love them! I love you! : D**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! (only 14 more days!)**


	41. Chapter 41

**I am back! Hello! 4,000+ hits! : D I don't know how good that is, but it's a lot more then I ever expected! Thanks everyone who has read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed! I love you all! Another shortish chapter, but I'm hoping to start making them longer again. This was really hard to write, and I hope I keep everyone in character. Enjoy! : )**

The Story of Avi 

Sam rushed forward towards my body as Dean stood there, his face a mask of indifference. He would grieve in private, but for now he had to be strong for Sammy.

"Avi," Sam chocked out, bending down to check for a pulse. My eyes stared back at him angrily, like I was blaming him.

"Is she?" Dean asked, not able to say that I was dead. Sam nodded slowly, tears beginning to fall, and closed my eyes.

"Who did this?" he demanded angrily.

"I don't know Sammy," Dean admitted, "But we'll find the son of a bitch, and we'll make him pay." My heart swelled a little at the reaction. I didn't deserve this. Especially not after what I have done, or what I will be involved in. Michael was going to burn for this!

"Cas!" Sam realized, his gaze flicking over to his brother, "We'll have to tell him." Dean let out a long sigh before pulling out his phone.

"He's not going to like this," he muttered.

"That's an understatement for the century," I told him. Sam's gaze jerked over to where we were standing, almost like he heard me.

"Dean?" he asked, his voice small and child-like.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I'm tired of burying friends," he whispered. Dean simply nodded, and finished dialing Cas's number.

"Cas!" he said, "We're at the McDonalds in Harrisburg, North Dakota. We need you."

"Yes Dean?" he asked, turning off his phone. For once, Dean didn't move away when the Angel invaded his personal space.

"It's Avi," Sam said, still knelt beside me. Castiel turned, his gaze not passing the place where Zachariah and I stood. Zachy was holding himself very still. He knew Cas could see us, but I had the feeling he wanted to savor the moment.

"Avi?" Castiel asked, his blue eyes wide. "Avi?"

"Something killed her," Sam growled out, roughly wiping away his tears. Castiel came over to my body, and lifted up my head.

"I can't bring her back," he stated, "I don't have the power since I fell. But an Angel killed her, not Lucifer."

"So Michael?" Dean wondered, finally moving from his spot to join them. Castiel nodded, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Well I'll bet the Impala Zachariah did it."

"Very good Dean!" he praised, finally revealing us.

"You son of a bitch!" Sam growled, "I'll rip your wings off!"

"You know Avi said the exact same thing when she found out I killed her," Zachariah mused, "Maybe we killed the wrong girl."

"Why shouldn't I just kill you know?" Castiel demanded, his Angel-killing blade already in his hand.

"Because then Michael won't bring her back," he replied easily. I scoffed.

"Kill him now!" I told them, "Michael will just send another down until Dean says yes!"

"Shut up!" Zachariah growled, and flames started to burn my stomach.

"Stop it!' Sam ordered. The Angel smirked, and the flames withdrew.

"Definitely the wrong girl," he murmured.

"So Michael's hanging Avi over my head so I'll say yes," Dean stated, and paused to think about it. I shook my head furiously.

"I'm not worth it!" I spat out, "Stick with the plan!"

Castiel and Sam looked up at me. They obviously thought I was worth it. He had raised me since I was a baby, and I was the closest thing to family he had left. And Sam… well, he always believed that I wasn't a lost cause, and I think I might just love him, and his grief was plain in his eyes. But I don't outweigh everyone else.

"I'm just another casualty of war," I stated, "Saving the world is more important then my life."

"Dean!" Sam pleaded.

"She's right Sam," Cas reasoned. I smiled at him softly. "But the moment we kill Lucifer, we will find a way to get her back. And we will kill you, Zachariah. That's a promise."

"Sorry Chuckles!" Dean finished, "Tell Michael that I'll never be his meat suit. Especially after this."

"Are you sure?" Zachariah asked again, "Because Hell isn't the only place with torture."

"Bring it on!" I taunted, "Nothing I never had before!" And the sad part of that? It's true. Winged Ones aren't happy when their slaves disobey. Zachariah sighed heavily.

"If that's how you're going to be." With a snap of his finger we were back in Heaven.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, knowing Cas would get my prayer, "You're my big brother and I love you. Tell Dean he made the right choice, he's probably beating himself up about it. And tell Sam not to make any deals, and if the Devil wears him to Prom, I'm going to kick his ass! Kill the Devil for me. Don't waste my death."

**THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER! There will be more, I promise! I still have plots to tie up! And if Avi would go out, she would go out in a flaming blaze of glory. Not becasue Michael is a dick. Okays! I just had to clarify that! **

**Please leave a review! It takes less then a minute! : )**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey everyone! Not much really happening here, but it sets up the rest of the story. I see the light at the end of the tunnel. Damn, this has turned into a monster... stupid muse. Anyways, enjoy!**

The Story of Avi 

"HE SAID NO?" Michael screamed, the sound reverberating through out Heaven. I rolled my eyes, and laid back down onto my bed. When Zachariah brought me back, he had put me in my own personal Heaven of sorts. Michael was still hoping that someone would do something stupid, and make a deal to bring me back. That was about a month ago, Earth time, ten years up here. But apparently, someone visited Dean in his dreams, hence the annoying yelling.

"I told him Dean wouldn't agree," I said to my Mom. She laughed, but it was a sad laughter.

"_But with Jo and Ellen's death, and after they failed to kill Lucifer in Carthage, he probably thought Dean would be vulnerable." _I nodded sadly. Zachariah had come in all excited and smug because they failed. I had watched it in a dream, so I already knew. It sucked ass. Gabriel agreed to hand over his blade after he learned of my death. He couldn't do anything about it, so he wanted to help as best he could. I always knew he wasn't a complete dick. But when everyone got there, Cas got captured, Jo got her stomach ripped open (Dean cried for hours once he was alone. I had a feeling he loved her.), Ellen died blowing up Hellhounds, and Lucifer said that Sam would say yes in six months. Dean had shot Lucifer with the Colt, but Sam didn't have a chance to stab Lucifer through the heart. So all in all, it _sucked! _And I haven't dreamed of them since.

I sighed, and made a chocolate bar appear. A pro of being a captive in Heaven is that, well, it's Heaven. I can conquer basically anything except for people. Mom is my only source of decent conversation really.

"I give him five seconds," I told her, "Five. Four. Three. Two…."

"Avi!" Michael called.

_"Good timing!"_ I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. Underneath my posh prison, I still was just that, a prisoner who wanted to just go home. I focused on Michael's grace, and was soon standing before him.

"What do you want?" I asked a little harshly.

"Do you want to see Castiel?" Michael wondered. I glared at him suspiciously.

"Since when are Angels so underhanded?" I replied, "I mean, Angels are supposed to be merciful, and compassionate, and care for people!"

"Do you want to see Castiel? Or maybe Samuel? How about Dean or Bobby?" he asked again.

"Oh, so you're going to ignore me now!" I exclaimed.

"Well?" Zachariah demanded. He never did put up with my attitude.

"No," I told him angrily, "It's just a trap to get Dean as Michael's meat suit." Michael sighed.

"As you wish." I blinked, and I was back in my cell. Technically, I could leave whenever I wanted, but it was safer in here. I could protect myself. I closed my eyes, and let a single tear fall. I missed them. I missed Cas, Dean, Sam, Bobby, hell even Gabriel. But my death would let the Earth live, and I could deal with that. I sighed, curled up in my bed, and dreamed.

**Yes, it's really short, I know. But there will be another chapter up today, and it will be a lot longer, and better. : )**

**Please review!**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey! Apparently, snow/ice is coming my way. So I'm just hoping for a delay. But then that would screw with midterms... Anyways! Here's chapter 43! It's longer like I promised, and I really like it. Which is a change from the past few. I've gotten quite a few requests to resurrect Avi, but sorry! It's just not happening yet. But it will soon! Sammy's making an apperance though, and it's kind of Avi/Sam goodness. So I hope that makes up for it. Enjoy! : )**

The Story of Avi 

I liked this dream. It was peaceful, quiet. I sat in a large grassy field, the sky a deep blue, and the warm sun on my face. I sighed happily, and laid back. My head felt empty, which meant Mom wasn't here. That sometimes happens in my dreams. It usually freaks me out, but it was just so peaceful here. Worry didn't even seem to exist.

"Hello?" I bolted up right. No one should have been here; it seemed to wreck the entire setting.

"Who's there?" I demanded, getting to my feet.

"Sam Winchester." My mouth dropped open. Now I definitely knew it was a dream.

"Sam?" I repeated, running towards him.

"Avi?" I crested a hill, and finally saw him.

"Sam!" I exclaimed joyously.

"Oh my god," he said, and hurried to meet me, "But you're dead!" I just had to slap him for that. He seemed solid enough.

"Oh you think so?" I asked, "And how the hell are you in my dream. Because dream Sam wouldn't be acting like this!"

"Dream Sam?" he repeated curiously. I fought to keep the blush off my face.

"How are you here?" I asked again.

"I don't know," he admitted, "I just fell asleep, and woke up here. Thought I was dreaming." I smiled at him, and gave him a tight hug. Oh, how I missed the smell of cinnamon.

"I've missed you," I whispered, "All of you."

"Me too," he whispered back.

"I saw what happened in Carthage," I told him, after a few minutes, finally pulling away from the hug. Sam nodded, his eyes cast down. "Are you guys all okay?"

"Yeah," he answered briskly, and I could tell he was lying. "It's just hard. We're sick and tired of burying the people we care about." I smiled at him softly. "Cas talks to you almost everyday," Sam continued, "And I stop by often too." I looked at him curiously.

"You talk to me?" Awww!

"We buried you outside Bobby's house," he explained, "We wanted to keep you close by when we find a way to get you back."

"No deals," I told him, "You make a deal to bring me back, and I'll kick your ass." Sam laughed. "I'm serious! Deals are never good!"

"I know," he said, "I know."

"Good!" I proclaimed, "Freaking took you Winchesters long enough!"

"Hey!" he growled. I simply shrugged.

"It's true," I said wistfully. He glared at me without much heat.

"So how's Heaven?" he asked curiously, sitting down in the grass. I shrugged and sat down next to him.

"Alright," I replied. Hopefully, he would pick up on the fact that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Zachariah being a dick?" I looked at him.

"How is that even a question?"

"Good point!" he conceded, "How long have you been up here?" I looked at him thoughtfully. So I tell him? Oh what the hell!

"Ten years." Sam gaped at me. "Same as in Hell," I continued quietly.

"I am going to get you back," he promised me. Did he just say '_I _will get you back?'

"I?" I repeated, just a little hopefully. Sam realized what he said, and quickly backtracked.

"We all will," he corrected blush starting to crept up his face. I grinned.

"You sure about that?" He glared at me again.

"Jerk," he muttered.

"Bitch!" I promptly replied, giggling just a little bit. I looked around us. "Hey! A lake!"

"A what?" Sam asked.

"Lake," I repeated, and stood up, a bikini replacing my clothes. "Care for a swim?" Without waiting for an answer, I took off.

"Avi! Wait up!" Sam complained. I giggled again, and dove in. The water was cool, and clear. Inside, I was almost giddy with happiness. I got to be with Sam again, and I had this growing suspicion he might just like me too. God I sounded like such a hormonal teenager. I finally came up for breath, to see Sam standing by the side of the lake.

"You coming?" I asked him, splashing him with water.

"I don't have a bathing suit," he protested.

"Yes you do!" I told him cheekily. He glanced down to see I was right. I bit my bottom lip as I looked at him. Being a Hunter had left him with many scars, but none that were too bad. It had also left him in great shape. Damn he looked good! Now, if it was Dean, he would have made some remark, but Sam just looked away shyly, when he noticed me looking at him.

"Move!" he ordered, and took a few steps back. I quickly complied, and soon he was running full speed, and jumping in. Naturally, it was a giant cannon ball that would have soaked me if I wasn't already wet.

"Nice!" I commented.

"Thanks!" he replied, pushing his hair out of his eyes. I was about to say more, when something brushed against my foot. I glanced down, think it was seaweed, but saw nothing.

"Sam," I said a little spooked, "Let's get out of here." He nodded quickly, and grabbed one of my hands to pull me along.

"Come on," he urged, when I started to get tired.

"Go!" I ordered, and pushed him a head of me. Sam got to the edge first, and turned around as soon as he got out.

"Avi!" he screamed, horror on his face. I glanced back, and redoubled my efforts. Something black was coming after me, a long gnarled hand reaching out. Almost there…

I grabbed Sam's hand to help haul me out, when the thing that was chasing me, grabbed onto my leg. It pulled me violently back, causing Sam to almost tumble into the water.

"No!" I screamed, when it pulled again. I had let go of Sam's hand and was being dragged under. "Sam!" The water was freezing cold now, and ice was beginning to form on the surface. I fought against the entity, and was free for a second. But by the time I got to the surface, the lake had frozen over. I could see Sam's face, staring at me in horror. I pounded against the ice, but it was no use, and I was running out of oxygen.

"Avi!" Sam shouted, "Avi! No! Not again!"

"Bad things aren't coming anymore," the entity hissed in my ear, its voice oily and vile. "They're here."

"I will bring you back!" I heard Sam vow, his hazel eyes flashing angrily. I think I nodded as my world turned to black.

**Yes. I am evil. As said by many people. I understand. Doesn't stop me though! *grins evilly* lol**

**Until next time keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! (when will this damn show come back on? I want my Sammy with a soul back! Oh yeah... 11 days. Too long I tell ya! TOO FREAKING LONG! *Takes deep clensing breath*)**

**-G**


	44. Chapter 44

**Heys again! Well I have this truely horrible headache, and it's making things go all wonky. (ooh! cool word!) And it's kind of making me crazy... Which is kind of normal, but whatever! I'm just saying that I really don't want Chuck to be God, I thought that it was stupid, but it works here. So I'm going to use him here. I hope you all like it! Something a lot of you have been begging for happens!**

The Story of Avi 

I woke up choking. Air wouldn't go down my lungs. Being dead, I didn't need to breathe, but it was still instinct. I turned my head to the side, and water began to dribble out.

"What the hell?" I muttered. Did I really drown? Now that was just creepy.

_"You okay?"_ Mom asked concerned.

"See for yourself," I told her, and showed her my dream.

_"Oh baby,"_ she hushed when she was done.

"Bad things are here," I repeated, "Should we tell the heavenly dicks?"

_"What do you think?"_ she asked.

"Well, that's why I'm asking you!" I retorted panic beginning to edge into my voice, "And, we don't even now what the bad thing is! It could be Lucifer, the Horsemen, Demons, hell even some random supernatural freak! So what am I supposed to say? Hey Michael! Something bad is happening?"

_"Avi! Calm down!"_ Mom ordered, _"You're getting hysterical!"_

"So?" I pouted.

_"You need to calm down and think about this rational,"_ she explained calmly, "_Sam was in your dream, right?"_ I nodded. _"So he probably already knows what's happening. They will take care of it."_

"But what can I do?" I asked her frustrated, "Oh yeah! Not a damn thing because _Angels_ are holding me captive!"

"You're the one who wouldn't let anyone make a deal to bring you back," Chuck observed.

"Shut up Chuck!" I screamed at him, spinning around, "Wait! Chuck? What the hell are you doing here?" The prophet laughed. I looked at him suspiciously. He had this aura around him that wasn't there when I had first met him.

"Good to see you too Avi," he said, "We never did really get to say goodbye."

"You're not Chuck," I told him shakily, "The energy is off." Chuck, or whoever he was nodded thoughtfully.

"You're very observant," he mused, "And brave, sacrificing yourself like this." I glared at him.

"What are you?" I demanded.

_"Avi!"_ Mom hissed, _"Would it hurt you to be a little polite? I mean, he's here without the Angels knowing about him."_

"That's true Aurora," Chuck commented.

"No!" I protested, kind of freaked out that he knew my Mom was talking to me, "They could know he's here, and it's another one of their traps. And stay out of my head damn it!"

"They don't know I'm here," he promised, stepping closer, "And if you knew who I was, you might treat me with a bit more respect." I crossed my arms, and looked him in the eye.

"Probably won't," I told him steadily, "Respect is something I only give to people who deserve it."

"And God doesn't deserve it?" he asked archly. The air left me in a whoosh.

_"He's God?"_ Mom said weakly. Chuck- God- whatever smiled gently before nodding.

"And why would God be paying me a visit?" I asked him, my voice not nearly shaking as much as I expected it to.

"Because," he sighed, "I have plans for you."

"Oh and that always is good," I remarked under my breath. Chuck shook his head.

"You've been hanging around the Winchesters too much," he told me. I glared at him.

"If you need some holy good-doer to take care of your dirty work, forget it!" I snapped, "You have the dicks with wings for that!" Chuck smiled at me patiently. To be honest, it was kind of creepy.

"Is that so?" he asked. I nodded, my eyes stony. "Then you don't want to be brought back to life?" You have got to be kidding me. Please, please, _please_ tell me God was above blackmail! Please!

"No!" I spat at him, "Not at the price you're selling!"

"And what price is that?" he asked, seeming actually confused.

"You're going to bring me back so I can do some holy mission for you, and it will probably involve hurting someone I care about one way or another!"

"And why would I do that?" he asked politely.

"You need to ask that?" I retorted. Chuck sighed.

"Avi," he began, "You're right, I do have a job for you. But if you do it, or not, it's your choice! There is such a thing as free will, you know." I glared at him again, and waited for him to contiune. "But the main reason why I want to bring you back is that Michael over stepped his boundries." Chuck's gaze harden slightly. "It wasn't your time, and it's screwing up everything! Besides! I'm on Team Free Will, believe it or not. So, do you want me to bring you back, or not?" I thought for a moment.

"What's the job?" I asked.

"To protect Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Something other then Lucifer is after them. Something bigger then the Morning Star. And only you will be able to stop it," he told me urgently.

"And what makes me so special?" I scoffed.

"It comes from Kronos," he told me quietly. My heart dropped. There were some seriously bad things back there, and the threat could be any one of them. It still didn't explain why I could stop it though.

"Any thoughts here Mom?" I asked shakily. She thought for a moment.

_"Do you care about them?"_ she asked. I nodded quickly. There was no doubt about that. _"Then you should do this_," she said.

"Alright," I stated, my mouth dry, "Let's do this!"

**Okay, so Avi isn't really brought back yet. But she will be next chapter! Yay! : ) Speaking of, the next chapter might be up later today, since we got a snow day. I'll have to see if my head agrees with me. I'm going to go take a nap now. **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hiya! My headache is kind of better, and my muse wouldn't leave me alone, so her's Ch. 45! In case any of you didn't know already, at the end of Swan Song, it seemed like Chuck was God. Personally, I really don't like the idea, but it worked in the fic. Sorry if there is any confusion. **

**And Avi is back this chapter! Although I kind of did something bad... Please don't hate me!**

The Story of Avi 

"Avi, this entity is extremely powerful. You'll need to be careful," Chuck/God warned. I nodded. The creepy, black figure from my dream seemed to be the most likely culprit, and I already faced it. "And I'll have to erase my identity from your mind," he continued.

"Don't be messing with my mind!" I scowled, backing away from him, "I won't tell anyone!" He stared at me for a long moment.

"Alright," he finally agreed, "Hang on tight!" Faster than my eyes could follow, his hand darted forward to grab my wrist. His touch was burning hot, and it soon spread throughout my body. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable for sure.

"NO!" Michael bellowed, when he found out something was going on.

"You overstepped your boundaries, Michael," Chuck told him gravelly, "I am not pleased."

"Father?" he whispered. I missed the next part of the conversation when a blinding white light enveloped me, followed by complete darkness.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

My lungs wouldn't work for the first few terrifying seconds. It was like they forgot how to use oxygen. But I soon took in a deep breath of the stale air, and I calmed down a little. I turned my head to get a look at my surroundings, but I couldn't see a thing. So, I resorted to feeling my way around. I knew I was in a coffin, buried at Bobby's house. Sam had told me that much. He must be just waking up from the nightmare right about now, if that. Time always was weird in Heaven.

"Alright, I need to get out of here," I muttered, trying to get my vocal cords to work. What I wouldn't give for a sip of water right about now. I pulled my legs up, and kicked weakly against the coffin lid. Weakly, because I couldn't get a good angle. Less then five minutes later, dirt began to filter through the hole I had made. Thank God/Chuck, they buried me in a pine box. Huh. I never thought I would ever be grateful for that.

Soon, I was able to pull myself up, and clawed my way through the loose dirt. A hand broke the surface, soon followed by another. Someone grabbed them, and pulled me up. As soon as my head broke the surface, I began to suck in lungfuls of fresh air. Fresh air, oh how I missed you.

"So you're back from the dead," a cold voice made my heart skip a beat. I glanced up, furiously blinking the dirt out of my eyes.

"You!" I whispered, staring up at the black entity that was in my dream.

"I told you I was coming!" It told me gleefully. I struggled to get away, but it held my arms firm. It was hard to see exactly what it was. The shadows blended around it, and its shape was always moving, even when it was completely still.

"Let me go!" I demanded. It shook its head.

"Not yet darling," it purred, and a hand reached down to touch my head. I froze the instant it made contact. I could feel my memories being pulled into it, and I knew what it was.

"Dream Stealer," I whispered, although I forgot it almost immediately. Dream Stealers were the ones that frightened even the most powerful Winged One. They had no discrimination on who they hit, and did their jobs with zeal. They live by feeding off the memories of the victim. It usually started by not having any dreams for a while (hence their name) but it didn't have to. But they always appeared in a dream prior to when they attacked. Hence the dream I just shared with Sam. I really should have thought of them, but I always thought that they were just a myth. Something to scare the little Winged Ones and slaves so that they would behave. Dream Stealers left the victim with nothing, leaving them glorified corpuses. If they were feeling merciful, or if the person had particular nice memories, the Dream Stealer would kill them. But most of the time, family members or friends did it for them.

I fought even harder, but it was no use. I could feel everything drain away: being in Heaven as a prisoner, every moment with Team Free Will, being War, being a slave. Slowly, my childhood disappeared, until only Mom was left. She fought against the pull, but she was losing by inches.

"_I'm sorry Avi,"_ she whispered, _"I love you. Always."_ And then she was gone. Because what was she really but a memory of her sprit.

I forgot my name, my identity. Everything that made me who I am got stolen from me. By now, I wasn't moving, wasn't fighting, because I forgot why I should. The Dream Stealer was just about on start on the vital stuff like blinking, talking, and walking when we heard someone running. Or was it walking? My brain wouldn't work properly.

"Leave her alone!" a gruff voice ordered. I knew I should be able to place the voice, but I just couldn't.

"Or what Angel cakes?" the Dream Stealer cooed in my voice, "I'm already dead anyway." Everything was flowing faster now, and although I was trying to remember, and to fight against it, I just couldn't. A loud sound rang out, and the Dream Stealer vanished screaming.

"Avi!" the voice shouted, and ran over to me, "Avi! Don't close your eyes! Stay with me! Avi!" I tried to do what I was told to do, but it was hard. It didn't help that I didn't know exactly what I was supposed to do, or if I was even Avi for that matter. I thought I was, so I did what I was told. A worried face, bent down to mine. His eyes were a brilliant blue, and his black hair was all over the place. I should know who he is, I really should.

"I'm going to sleep now," I told the stranger, and closed my eyes.

"Don't you dare!" he growled, and pulled me up. Why was I stuck in the ground?

"I'm tried," I mumbled, "Let me take a nap!" And with that, I let sleep consume me.

***Ducks thrown objects* I know, I know. I'm evil. And poor Avi can't catch a break! Please don't hate me! *Sam's puppy dog eyes* **

**Please review, even if you're just going to yell at me. I deserve it. But, if I get a bunch of reviews, I'll get another chapter up tonight! **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	46. Chapter 46

***grins sheepishly* Hi again! Yes, I am evil. (only sometimes though!) And apparetnly, I'm a "sadistic person who likes to torture their readers." Now, I found this quite funny, becasue in real life, I'm one of the nicest people... lol Anyway! Here's Ch. 46 for you! It was very hard to write! I must have started over at least five times before I was happy with it. But here it is! Possibly another chapter up later today, if I can find the time. **

The Story of Avi 

I woke up again when someone placed me onto a couch. My eyes snapped open, and I tried to find a familiar face.

"You're okay, Avi," the man with the blue eyes told me gently, "You're safe now."

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, and fought to get out of his grip, "Where the hell am I? What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything!" he tried to explain, but I broke free, and raced out the door. For the first couple steps, it seemed like my legs forgot to work, but it soon wore off, and I was running a lot more smoothly. I got to a fence before I finally stopped to catch my breath.

"Avi?" another voice asked me quietly. I spun around, backing away from the sound. Another man stood their, hands up to show me they were empty.

"Who are you?" I demanded. His toffee colored eyes grew more concerned.

"My name is Gabriel," he said softly, like he was trying to calm a wild animal, "Can you remember anything? Anything at all?" I shook my head tearfully.

"Please let me go!" I begged.

"Yeah, something definitely happened to you," he stated, "Come on. I can get you some help. I know you don't remember, but you have friends here. We'll take care of you." He reached out a hand for me to take. I looked at for a moment.

"Alright," I whispered, because something in me told me that he was telling the truth. Gabriel smiled gently.

"Come on," he said, and lead me back the way I came.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I balked a little when the house came into view.

"Hey, come on!" Gabriel urged, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Promise?" I asked him. He grinned.

"I swear it on all the chocolate in the world!" he announced.

"So?" Damn, was his face was priceless.

"Baby, chocolate is the second best thing in the world!" he told me.

"What's the best?" I wondered, but he just shook his head.

"I am not going to tell you about that!" he stated. I pouted.

"Dick," I muttered. Gabriel's eyes widened slightly.

"Come on," he said, pulling me gently towards the house. I sighed but followed him, planning to make a quick escape if necessary.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It smelled good in the house, and it put me immediately at ease.

"So how many should I be expecting?" I asked, as I followed him through the kitchen.

"Four," Gabriel answered, and opened a sliding door. The man who I had run away from was sitting on the couch, staring glumly ahead. His gaze jerked upward when we entered.

"You found her!" he said with a small smile.

"I told you I did, didn't I, Cas?" Gabriel replied, using his name for my benefit. Cas nodded.

"Are you, okay Avi?" he asked. Alright, so my name was Avi, and I know Gabriel, Cas, and three others. I can handle this.

"Yeah," I answered softly, "Sorry for running away before. I can't remember anything before you telling me to not close my eyes."

"So you don't remember being attacked?" he questioned.

"What part of I don't remember anything, don't you understand?" I snapped, mainly feeling annoyed with myself.

"Should I wake the Muttonheads?" Gabriel asked, "Let them know that she's up and about?"

"I think that I already woke them up," I said sheepishly when movement came from over head. Cas nodded.

"How about you go into the kitchen," he offered, "They should probably be sitting down for this." Gabriel nodded, and led me away.

"Why?" I asked when we were in the kitchen.

"You died, Avi," he answered slowly, "About a month ago." I gaped at him.

"Well that's," I stammered, trying to wrap my head around the concept, "something." Gabriel chuckled, and nodded ruefully. He quieted down, when we heard people doing down the stairs.

"Who was here?" someone asked.

"Sam," Gabriel supplied.

"Yeah, Cas, it sounded like Gaybriel," another said.

"Dean, Sam's brother," "Gaybriel" told me, annoyed.

"It was," Cas told them, "And someone else.

"Who?" a third, older voice asked.

"Bobby," Gabriel finished. I nodded, a little upset that I was the only girl. Well, I would just have to work with it.

"Any special relationships I had with anyone?" I questioned, but he shook his head.

"Damn it Cas," Dean said, "Who else was here?"

"Me," I said shyly, walking into the living room, "I'm here." And all three mouths dropped.

**Alright, so maybe I am a tad sadistic. Haha. I'll be sure to end the fic nice and tidy though... probably... maybe.**

**Please review! **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey ya'll! This is my second chapter up today, in case you haven't seen the other one yet. I am seriously cranking out chapters, and my family is challenging me to get this fic finsihed by Jan. 28 (when Supernatural comes back on here in the States) I think they just want the computer back. But, I'll give it a try, and I'll see what I can do! So, what that means for you readers, is bascially nothing, except for longer chapters! Yay! *giggles* Enjoy!**

The Story of Avi 

The three men just stood there and stared, so I took this time to look them over. I was pretty that the older man, with the grayish beard was Bobby. I liked him, he had kind eyes. But I wasn't sure which brother was which; all I knew is that their family had some amazing genes. I decided that the brunette was cuter, though.

"Which one of you made the damn deal?" Bobby demanded gruffly.

"Sammy?" the blonde one questioned, reveling that he was Dean.

"I've been here all night!" Sam shot back, "So it had to be you, Dean!"

"Actually, it was God," Gabriel explained, coming in from his spot.

"God brought you back?" Bobby asked me. I nodded, taking Gabriel's word for it. Sam let out a startled laugh, and came forward to hug me tightly. I hugged him back timidly, breathing in something that smelled amazing. Next up was Dean, and finally Bobby.

"It's good to have you back, Avi," Dean told me warmly. I smiled, knowing I probably should tell them about my amnesia. Cas stood up and rescued me from that problem though, or did he just make it worse?

"Something attacked Avi just as she was resurrected," he informed them, "She doesn't have any of her memories."

"So we're just strangers to you," Sam stated. I looked down, and nodded.

"I actually ran away at first," I admitted, feeling extremely uncomfortable, "But then Gabriel found me, and something in my gut told me to trust him. And now that I think about it, I trust Cas too. I don't know anything other then that. And my head is too damn empty!" Bobby rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"We'll figure it out," he promised, "But know that you're safe here, although all of these guys are idgits!" I giggled, causing everyone to look at me surprised.

"You said idgits!" I explained, still giggling, "It's a funny word!"

"Did her personality change too?" Dean asked completely serious. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I would take that as a yes," Sam answered.

"Great," his brother remarked.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Not nice!" Gabriel laughed.

"Don't worry Avi," he told me, "We'll get him back." The look on Dean's face was priceless.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Here's your room!" Sam told me, that evening, "All your stuff is still here, but holler if you need anything."

"'Kay," I replied, walking in. I was exhausted. There were all these questions that made me get annoyed, learning to read (I had forgotten how), having Bobby read a little of fold lore to me (apparently Sam, Dean, and Bobby hunt monsters, and there was an Apocalypse going on), and a little hand to hand combat so I could protect myself. I was pretty good at it, if I do say so myself. I picked everything up quickly, like my muscles already knew what to do. Hell, they probably did.

"Ummm, Avi?" Sam asked from the doorway.

"What?" I wondered, turning to face him, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah!" he told me, "You know, minus the Apocalypse and you losing your memories."

"So what's up?"

"You seriously don't remember anything at all from before Cas found you?" he asked.

"No, I don't" I replied, annoyed, "We've been over this!" Sam nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I know!" he said, "It's just I have a theory on what attacked you, and it would have been helpful if you remembered even just a little bit." I glared down at my feet.

"I don't," I grumbled.

"Alright," Sam sighed, "Good night!"

"Night." I plopped down on my bed with a heavy sigh. This whole amnesia thing sucked. I couldn't even help a little bit! I felt like one of those helpless damsels in distress on the TV show I was watching before. I didn't like it! And my head felt hollow, and not just because I couldn't remember. Something was supposed to be there. But what?

I groaned, but pulled out my duffel bag. Dean and Gabriel had volunteered to show me what to wear for bed, but Sam rescued me, and let me pick out my own stuff.

"Just wear something comfortable," he advised. So I dug around, and pulled out a baggy pair of sweatpants, and a tee shirt that had a whole in the shoulder. Huh. I wonder what's the story about that! Within a few minutes, I was ready for bed, and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I stood there for a few minutes, just looking at my reflection. There was still a little dirt in my hair, which I brushed out, and my face looked a little hollowed. But I was rather pretty.

With a smile, I brushed my teeth, and was about to go to bed when I saw someone looking at me from the window. I couldn't see the person well in the shadows, only the outline. And the outline had honest to God wings on it. After a second or two, it flew off, leaving me mystified.

"I should probably tell the guys," I mused, and went downstairs.

"I'm telling you, I'm right!" Sam insisted. I quickly stepped out of view before anyone saw me. I had this sudden urge to eavesdrop.

"Sam, I didn't see it that clearly," Cas reasoned, "And the description could fit a number of things. Even I didn't recognize it when I saw it!"

"I'm not saying I know what it is," Sam scowled, "But this thing can infiltrate dreams."

"And how do you know that?" Dean wondered. Sam sighed.

"Can you just trust me on this?" he pleaded.

"How do you know this, boy?" Bobby asked again. I could picture Sam running a hand through his hair during the following silence.

"Because last night, I had a nightmare," he finally said.

"Like a vision?" Dean demanded.

"No!" he exclaimed, "Just a nightmare. Avi and I were there, and this thing took her. It was black, and I couldn't really get a good look at it."

"But if you saw it, then why did it go after Avi?" Castiel wondered.

"Because she asked me how the hell was I in her dream," Sam sighed, "And she looked different then I remembered her, healthier, better groomed." Well this was interesting.

"Hey Avi!" Gabriel exclaimed loudly behind me, causing me to jump a foot in the air, "What are you doing listening to the Muttonheads' conversation?" I glared at him as everyone else came to the doorway.

"Dick!" I scowled, and marched back upstairs. "If I find out you're keeping things from me, I'll kick your asses!" I called down, deciding to keep the mystery figure to myself for now. If they were keeping secrets, then so could I!

**AND: I'm sending a shout out to all those readers who don't have an account, and just like to read the fics. I was one of them for a couple of months before I finally got an account. And that started out just so I could review! So yeah! Thanks for clicking on my story! : )**

**Pretty please review! Reviews make the world go around! : D**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	48. Chapter 48

**Heys! Here's a longer chapter like promised! It's rather fluffy and funny, if I do say so myself. And it's nice to write that every now and again. Although I know basically squat about fighting. So if it's unrealistic bear with me please! I hope you enjoy! : )**

The Story of Avi 

"Avi! Breakfast!" Bobby yelled through the door.

"Got it!" I called back, rubbing my eyes. As I got out of bed, I saw something outside my window. Curious, I opened it, and grabbed the note and black feather. It took me a while to figure out what the note said, but I finally got it.

_"I'm glad you're back. I'll see you soon."_ Now who could this be? And why don't they just come and talk to me already? I stared at the black feather, remembering the figure I saw last night. Could it be that person?

"You better come down before Gabe and Dean eat all the food!" Sam warned.

"Don't you dare!" I squealed, running down the stairs.

"Relax Avi," Cas assured me, "I saved you a pancake."

"Thank you!" I said with a smile, plopping down on a chair. I grabbed the syrup, and started pouring it, just for it to disappear out of my hands, and into Gabriel's. "Hey!" I told him indignantly.

"Yes?" he asked sweetly.

"You used it all!" I pouted, "I wanted some!"

"So?" he wondered in his annoying little way. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"What happens to you is your own fault," I warned. Gabriel quickly snapped his fingers, causing syrup to appear on my pancakes, but it was too late for him. I just sat there silently, not looking at him.

"Dude, you're screwed," Dean told him with a laugh.

"Don't think you're off the hook either, Winchester," I stated, "I remember what you said." Dean gulped, and I smiled.

"Remind me to never piss you off," Bobby mused, to Sam and Cas's agreement.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Right then!" Dean said excitedly, "Show me what you learned yesterday!" We were behind Bobby's house, doing hand-to-hand combat again. I quickly went through the movements, with Dean only making slight corrections. By this time, Bobby and Sam had come out to watch my progress.

"What's next?" I asked.

"Come at me," Dean instructed. I looked at him warily. "You're not to get good with only practicing by yourself," he urged, "You need live sparring."

"Alright," I sighed, slipping into the basic stance. We watched each other for a few moments before I charged, turning my body for a roundhouse kick. Dean dodged it easily, and returned with a right hook, which I barely blocked. Seems like he wasn't going to go easy on me. We continued for about a minute or two before Dean sent me flying onto my back.

"You okay?" Sam asked from the deck.

"Owww," I groaned, pushing myself up.

"Don't hurt her Dean," Bobby cautioned.

"I won't!" he defended.

"Again," I muttered after I regained my balance. We sparred again, but I still ended up on my back. A third time, and same result. Something I was doing just wasn't working, so I stayed down for a few extra moments to figure it out. Then, it hit me. I was fighting too clean. Demons and monsters wouldn't play by the rules, so I couldn't either. And now I could get back at Dean too.

"Are you injured Avi?" Cas asked after I didn't move. He and Gabriel had come out during the third match to watch.

"I'm fine!" I told him, "Let's go again!"

"You sure?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Unless Dean's too tired?" Dean's eyes narrowed.

"I could go all day baby," he told me, "I'll just kick your pretty little ass again!" I smiled to myself, and got into my stance. Gabe watched me carefully, not trusting me for a moment.

"She has something up her sleeve," he muttered to himself, with Cas agreeing. Dean came at me first, dropping to take out me legs, but I just jumped over him. I landed lightly on the other side, and spun around. Dean was already on his feet, and fist swinging towards my head. I blocked it, and kicked him hard right below the belt. He dropped in a second, and I put him on his back with a light tap.

"Told you I didn't forget," I told Dean with a wink that he didn't see.

"You fight dirty!" Gabriel exclaimed, "Very nicely executed!"

"And I still have to get you back," I said sweetly, "So don't sleep too soundly!" And with that, I waltzed back into the house to get a glass of water.

"You okay Dean?" I heard Sam asked.

"Don't get her mad," he wheezed, "She might not remember how to fight, but she can kick hard!" And I grinned.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I sat on the deck later that night to watch the sunset, and to get away from the bickering men. Dean and Gabriel were almost always fighting, and everybody had to choose a side. Either that, or they both yell at you. So don't blame me for needing an escape after an hour! Hell, anyone would! Well... maybe not Cas. And apparently, Sam had the same idea. He sneaked outside, and closed the door behind him quietly.

"You want to just go hide again when they start back up?" I asked seriously. Sam grimaced when Dean shouted something about getting rid of his tail.

"We would never go back in," he stated.

"True," I mused. Sam sat down next to me with a sigh. "Were they always this crazy?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Gabriel was actually the enemy," he answered, "But he went to Team Free Will after you died. It wasn't a huge suprise though. I knew he wasn't all bad. He looked after you after all. And then Dean got all pissy after Anna tried to kill our parents in the past."

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed. Sam laughed, and told me the story, and with a little prodding, some of their more interesting hunts too. I am never going to look at a clown the same way again, or for that matter, even step foot on an airplane! When he was done, the fighting had stopped for the moment, so we sat there enjoying the silence.

"Our lives are so screwed up," I finally said.

"You can say that again," Sam replied wistfully.

"Is normal even that good?" I asked, "It seems amazing." But he just shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong, it has its perks," Sam told me, "But this life is worth it. You help people, and sometimes even save the world."

"But you can get your memory erased, or start the Apocalypse, or go to Hell!" I argued. He winced a little as he recalled some of the more painful memories. You know, the ones I have absouletly none of.

"True," Sam conceded, "But it's sometimes can be worth it." I nodded.

"I'm glad I ended up with you guys," I admitted, "I know I did something bad that no one will talk about, but now I can make up for it. I can start over, a clean slate. And you guys truly care about me. I trust you."

"How do you know you did something?" Sam asked, masking his alarm quite well.

"Gut feeling," I answered, "Same feeling I've been living off of for the past two days, and the same feeling I'll probably live of for the rest of my life." Sam nodded.

"You'll get your memories back," he assured me, "We'll find a way." I shrugged.

"Maybe I'm better off without them," I whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear me.

"Gabriel, give Dean back his voice," Cas asked paitently. We grinned at each other.

"Ready to run the gauntlet?" I asked. Sam offered me a hand up, and I took it. A spark ran through my body as he hauled me up.

"If Gabe starts back up with the transformations, I'm hiding behind you!" he warned.

"Well I'll be hiding behind Cas," I told him, "So you're on your own!" Sam groaned as we went inside.

"Don't you dare touch the Impala!" Dean shierked, his voice an octave higher then normal. Gabriel laughed, as he ran out the front door, Dean close behind. "You touch her and I'll kill you!" Bobby looked at the two of us exasperated.

"Thank God we have a hunt!"

**And I'll leave you off with that for tonight! I hope you guys are all enjoying it as much as I am writing this monster. **

**Please review! I think I'm addicited, and am uber excitied everytime I see a review! So, help feed my addiction, haha. **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! : D**

**-G**


	49. Chapter 49

**Another chapter! Not really that long, but that's because the program I use to type this up is going all screwy on me. So I need to fix that. However I'll post at least one more today! I have it written down, I just have to type it up. And it will be longer. It'll probably be up some time tonight, maybe eariler of I can fit it in.**

The Story of Avi 

"What do you mean I can't come?" I whined, "I can take care of myself!"

"Avi," Bobby sighed, "We know you can, but you're going to stay here with me."

"Why?" I demanded, "Is it something to do with me?"

"No," Cas said, "But we don't want you to get hurt. We have no idea what is happening."

"So you're trying to protect me," I stated, "What did Dean say? I need live fighting to actually be good? Well then what's the hold up?"

"Why did I say that?" Dean muttered.

"Because it's true," I answered, "So I'm coming with you!"

"Can you?" Sam asked Gabe.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as he come towards me, "Stay away from me! Don't you dare Gabriel!"

"Sorry Avi," he told me, "I agree with them." He lightly touched two fingers to my forehead, and I blacked out.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I am going to kill him!" I muttered, as I regained conciseness. Well at least they had the courtesy to put me on my bed.

"Are you boys ready?" Bobby asked from downstairs.

"Yeah," Dean replied, "I just gotta pee quick." Great, thanks for announcing.

"I'll grab the duffels," Sam said, and I heard moving beneath me. They haven't left yet. Maybe…. I went to the window, and looked out.

"Perfect," I grinned, opened the window, and climbed down the nearby tree. I hid when Sam put away the duffels before going back into the house. Now was my chance. I sprinted over to the trunk of the Impala, and opened it.

"Come on Dean!" Sam complained, "We need to go!"

"One second!" he called back, "Go head out to the car!" Crap. I hopped in, and pulled the trunk closed behind me. Damn, it was a tight fit. At least I was on top of the weapons. Sam opened a door, and I heard him settle into his seat. Let's just hope he doesn't look in the trunk!

"Are you ready Dean?" Sam asked as the driver side door opened.

"Is everything in the back?" he asked.

"Everything is fine," Sam replied irritably, "Let's just leave before Avi wakes up!" Oh, if they knew. The Impala rumbled to life, and Dean peeled out of Bobby's driveway. Hunting, here I come!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

By the end of the trip, I was seriously regretting my decision to get in the trunk. You never realize just how bumpy the roads are in when you're sitting where you're supposed to be! Which was probably the reason why people normally don't ride in the trunk….

Finally though, Dean stopped the Impala.

"I'll get a room," he said, and got out. Seems like we were at a motel. Now, should I get out now, and hide, or let them find me?

"I'll grab the bags," Sam said, heading over to my hiding spot. Right then, hiding was out of the picture. Might as well act cool about it! Well, as cool as I could.

"Hi Sam!" I exclaimed happily as he opened the trunk, "Did you miss me?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I sat in a chair in the motel room, listening to Dean and Sam argue about what to do with me.

"She actually hid in the trunk," Sam stated for the hundredth time.

"How did she get there?" Dean questioned, again.

"She is sitting right here!" I pouted.

"Quite!" they both scolded me. I rolled my eyes. Damn, these guys can be so macho sometimes! It was freaking annoying!

"I'm already here," I said, "And we have a hunt! So put on your big boy panties, and suck it up!" Dean glared at me.

"You're going back to Bobby's," he stated.

"Not happening," I retorted.

"Why do you even want to hunt?" Dean demanded, "It sucks! You don't have to do this!" I glared at him for a long moment before Sam finally decided to step in.

"Oh just let her stay!" he said, "We can always lock her in the room!"

"Oh don't you dare!" I warned, standing up, "I'm coming with you! So. What's up first?" They both glared at me, but Sam had decided to give up on the fight.

"Two teens ate each other to death," he explained, "So I am going to check out the bodies, and you and Dean are going to head over to the crime scene."

"Sam!" his brother whined, "Do I have to?"

"I'll just keep showing up," I pointed out, "So might as well just let me tag along! I won't get into as much trouble!" As much being the key words there….

"Fine!" he grumbled, "But we need to get you a suit and stuff. And you'll need makeup and things to make you look older." I beamed at him.

"Thank you!" I said sweetly.

"Thank me when we get you back to Bobby's in one piece," he snapped back.

"He's serious Avi," Sam warned, "You'll do what we say, when we say it. You do anything we don't like, and we're locking you up."

"Won't happen!" I said brightly, "Now then! Are we going to go or what?"

**Oh Avi... lol. **

**Until next time, keep reading writing, and loving Supernatural! (7 more days until my self-imposed deadline! AHHHHHH! And: YAY!)**

**-G**


	50. Chapter 50

**Yes, it's kind of late. (well, at least in New Jersey.) But I got my program debugged! So expect me to start cranking out chapters this weekend, since I have basically nothing to do. Which really kind of says something about my social life...And I want to try to have this finsihed by Jan 28 so I can start on another fic. I really don't like having more then one fic running. It splits up my time! But anyways! Chapter 50! : D *giggles* These next couple chapters will loosely follow My Bloody Valentine, but it will be different. And I'm just going to say it right now, Avi will not become Famine. So hopefully that will stop that round of worry and concern! Enjoy! **

**Damn, that was a long paragraph! Haha**

The Story of Avi 

"Alright, come on!" Dean told me as we pulled up to the house where the two teens ate each other to death. Ick. We had dropped off Sam at the morgue, and Dean wanted to see if there were any signs of Demonic activity or witchcraft. We snuck up to the house, and Dean picked the lock on the front door. He pushed it opened and ushered me through.

"What's that smell?" I asked as soon as I stepped inside. I covered my nose, and tried to keep from gagging.

"Decaying blood, and other bodily fluids!" Dean replied cheerfully, closing the door behind him. He didn't seem affected at all. Guess that comes with doing this your entire life.

"Right then," I said, "The report said that they were found in the kitchen. And I'm just going to ignore the irony in that!" I followed Dean through the house, trying to also ignore the growing smell.

"Here we are," he announced, "Look for a hex bag, or some sulfur."

"Yellow powder, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied absent-mindedly. We searched the entire kitchen top to bottom, but there was nothing.

"Maybe they were just cannibals," I mused. Dean gave me a small smile, and answered his ringing phone.

"Hey Sam," he said, "No sulfur or hex bags." I leaned in closer to hear what Sam was saying.

"I need you to come pick me up," he stated, "There was this weird sigil or something on their ribs, and I need to do some research."

"Alright, we'll be right there," Dean told him, and hung up.

"Let's go!" I said, and tried not to run out of there. I had this weirdest feeling that someone was watching me.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You said that there were sigils?" I asked from the backseat. I _was_ riding shotgun, but _someone_ just _had_ to kick me out.

"Yeah," Sam answered, and pulled out his phone to show me the picture.

"I know that from somewhere!" I exclaimed angrily, "I know I should know that!"

"I thought you didn't remember anything," Dean asked, momentarily taking his eyes off the road.

"I don't!" I snapped, "But I know that from somewhere! I just can't freaking place it!"

"Avi, it's okay," Sam soothed, "We're going to do some research, and we'll know where it's from soon enough." I nodded, but kept searching my mind. I still had amnesia, but I started to have these gut feelings about things. Maybe my memory was coming back… Dean pulled up to the motel and Sam got out.

"I'll go take Avi to get some creds and suits and stuff."

"Okay," Sam replied, "I'll look up our mystery symbol!"

"Cool," Dean said, and pulled out as soon as Sam shut the door.

"So, where to first?" I asked.

"We're going to get you some fake credentials so you can come with us when we're questioning people, and then we'll need to get you a dress suit of some kind, and make up would help too," Dean explained.

"Okay," I stated slowly, "While we're waiting for my credentials to be finished, I can go to a make up store and get my colors done."

"Colors?" Dean asked confused.

"What make up looks the best on me," I explained, and froze.

"Avi?" Dean called my name worriedly, "You okay?" I shook my head.

"No one told me about that," I explained weakly, "I just knew. It was something I remembered." Dean quickly pulled the Impala over so he could turn to look at me.

"Are you saying that you're getting your memories back?" he demanded. I shrugged.

"I still can't remember," I replied, "But I just knew that. And now I just know that my mom's name was Aurora." My voice was getting a little more panicked now. "And just like I know that my dad's name was Flynn, and he died just before I was born. And no one had ever told me that, even when I did have my memories! Dean! What the hell is happening to me?"

"Calm down," he instructed. My wide, terrified eyes met his.

"I never knew that Dean!" I insisted, "How the hell do I know that now?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "But if you want, we can drive you back to Bobby's, or we can go back to the motel." I shook my head, and tried to stop tears from forming.

"We need to get this done," I said, "I'll be fine. I'm just spooked. That's all."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Dean stared at me for another minute, searching for something.

"Okay," he finally agreed, and started the Impala back up. I sighed, and let my head rest in my hands. What the hell was happening to me?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ooh!" I cooed as Dean showed me my fake FBI badge. "It's so pretty and shiny!" Dean laughed, and handed it to me.

"You got the rest of your stuff?" he asked. I nodded, still studying my badge.

"Pretty," I whispered, my earlier anxieties temporarily forgotten. I swear I am one of the most distractible people now! Anything shiny and sparkly attracts my attention.

"Let's go see how Sam's doing," Dean suggested, steering me back towards the car. As soon as I sat in the passenger seat though, I got this massive headache.

"Owwww…." I complained, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Avi?" Dean asked concerned.

"Headache," I mumbled, "It just started."

"You okay?" I waved a hand dismissively.

"I'll be fine," I answered, wincing a little as it got worse.

_"I'm supposed to be here,"_ a woman whispered to me.

"What the hell?" I shouted, jumping a foot in my seat, and causing Dean to swear into the other lane.

_"I was taken from you,"_ she continued, _"That's why your head is so empty."_ And just like that, my headache faded.

"Did I use to have a voice in my head?" I demanded. Dean glanced at me. "Well?"

"Uhhh, maybe?"

"And you don't think I would like to know that?" I screeched. "I'm freaking insane!"

"No, you're not," Dean explained quietly, "It was Aurora, your mom. We didn't bring it up, because we didn't know if she was still there. She would give you advice, sometimes. Talk to you. And when, you didn't mention it, we didn't want to either. You would be missing something else, and we thought it wouldn't be good for you to have to deal with that."

"What else are you keeping from me?" I demanded, "Because the rate I'm going, I'll probably know by tomorrow!" Dean sighed.

"Can we at least wait for Sam before we explain everything?" he requested. I shrugged, and glared out the window. After a minute, I bolted up right.

"Something's following us," I whispered, "It's along side the car. And Dean?"

"What?" he asked, eyes staring dead ahead, wiped clean of any emotion. He had slipped into hunting mode, and everything was all business.

"It's gliding. It was wings!" And there was no mistaking the slight edge of panic in my voice.

**Haha, another cliffe! I haven't really done that the past few chapters... Anyways! **

**Please review! Big shoutout to Charmed Angel 101 who reviews basically every chapter I post. I really appericate it! : D And I appericate every reviewer! I love you all!**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	51. Chapter 51

**There's a lot of talking in this chapter... I just hope I keep everyone in character!**

The Story of Avi 

"Okay," Dean nodded, "Avi, I need you to stay calm. How many are there?"

"There was only one, but two just joined it," I answered.

"Okay. Can you remember anything about them?" I thought for a long moment.

"No," I finally said, "And a fourth just appeared."

"Damn it!" he swore quietly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Dean glanced out my window.

"They're gone!" he exclaimed, and pulled the Impala over. No they weren't….

"What they hell are you talking about?" I yelled, "Drive! They're coming!"

"Avi, no one is there," Dean told me. I gasped as the four creatures came closer.

"Dean!" I whimpered as one of them pulled the door open.

"Avi!" he shouted as they roughly dragged me out me out.

"Sarafin will be pleased," they told each other, "That was a nice trick it pulled, dying like that."

"Let her go!" Dean demanded.

"He can't see us," one of them assured, "Let's go."

I began to struggle harder as they extended their wings. I was _not_ going to be kidnapped!

"Let go of me!" I ordered, and got one arm free. I brought it back hard, breaking someone's nose.

"Avi!" Dean called, and passed me a knife. I reacted on instinct, moving and slashing without much thought. I just trusted my body to know what to do. Dean joined in once he could see them. As they got injured, their ability to hide was diminished. I collapsed on the ground as the remaining one flew off.

"Next time I say to drive, drive you idiot!" I scolded.

"Next time," Dean agreed, "How did you see them?" I shrugged.

"I just knew they were there."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What happened?" Sam demanded as soon as we stepped in the door. I ignored him and made my way to the bed.

"Winged Ones know Avi is alive," Dean replied, "They caught up with us on the way back."

"Dean couldn't see them, so he freaking stops the car, and I get dragged out!" I piped in irritably.

"You couldn't see them?" Sam repeated confused. Dean shook his head.

"It was a spell," I answered, "But it started failing once they got hurt."

"And Avi is starting to know things again!" Dean explained cheerfully.

"Nice sarcasm!" I remarked, and started to walk into the bathroom.

"Wait," Sam told me, and grabbed a towel, "You need to cover up the mirror so they can't find you."

"Thanks," I said, and went to take a shower. I turned on the water, but didn't step in. Something told me that Sam and Dean would be talking.

"So Avi is beginning to remember?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah," Dean replied, "And she says she's beginning to know stuff no one told her before. She knows that her mom is supposed to be in her head."

"What else?" Sam wondered.

"Some stuff about her dad, the spell the Winged Ones were using, being able to actually see them, make up crap and I think she knows some other things she isn't telling us," Dean said.

"Well that's just great," his brother sighed, "Should we tell her everything? I mean she's going to find it all out anyway."

"No," Dean told him, "She's better off this way."

"Well that's just great," I muttered before stepping into the shower. Well, if they think they know what's best for me, then they have another thought coming!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Crap!" I hissed as I got out of the shower.

"You okay Avi?" Sam asked.

"Forgot clean clothes!" I told him.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Awkward!

"Uh…. Do you even have clean clothes to begin with?" Dean asked.

"Damn it!" I swore. Dean chuckled.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"I'll go get you some," he said, and left the room.

"Well this is kind of awkward," I remarked.

"Not really…" Sam tried.

"Liar."

"Maybe." I laughed.

"Ugh! It's cold!"

"Dean will be back soon," he assured me.

"He better," I grumbled.

"So you're starting to remember stuff?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "So now I'll know if you aren't going to tell me anything! And yes Sammy. I heard."

"Not my idea!" he defended.

"I know." I was about to say more when an image flashed in front of my eyes, too quick to get a good look at it. "What the hell?"

"Avi? You okay?" Sam wondered.

"I'll be-" I started before my legs gave out.

"Avi!" Sam repeated, banging on the door. My mind flashed to another time when he did that. "Avi! What's going on?"

"Oh you know, just your normal locked in a room with a ghost!" I replied without even thinking about it. The pounding on the door got a tad more frantic. "No," I assured him, "I just was remembering that time at the convention. You said the exact same thing to me."

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. The image flashed again, a little bit longer this time.

"Give me a second," I told him, and closed my eyes. The image reappeared again, but this time it stayed. It was two Winged Ones, the man with black wings, and the woman with bronze ones. Sarafin and Dante, the two people that were after me. And I remembered why.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I'm back!" Dean announced loudly. I unlocked the door, and opened it enough to put my hand out. I took the clothes without saying a word, and got dressed.

"She remembered something else when you were gone," Sam told him, "She wouldn't tell me what." I got out, and motioned them to take a seat.

"Why didn't you tell me I wasn't human?" I asked, my voice deathly quiet, "Why didn't you tell me I was a slave? I think I have a right to know that!" The two brothers started at me dumbly for a minute. I just shook my head, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Out," I replied bitterly.

"Avi," Dean tried, "Look, just stay here, alright? We don't know what's happening. It'll be safer for you here." I spun around to face then angrily.

"I can't trust you anymore!" I all but screamed at them, "You're keeping things from me that I _need_ to know! And as for being safe? Dean, you basically threw me at those Winged Ones! I'm starting to think I might be safer by myself!"

"Avi, wait!" Sam called, as I stormed out of the motel.

"Sam, let her go," I heard Dean tell him, "She just needs some time to cool down."

"Don't count on it," I muttered. I was done being lied to.

**I'm going to post the other chapter sometime later today, and possibly a third one after that. **

**I really hope you all are liking this so far! Do you know how to tell me if you love it, like it, don't care either way, dislike it, or hate it? It's that review button near the bottom! *hint hint* **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	52. Chapter 52

**HI! **

**Yeah, I'm a tad high on sugar. But here's another chapter for you! I didn't post eariler, so I made this one extra long! It's my first chapter that's over 2,000 words! Yay! *giggles* Hope you enjoy it! *giggles again* **

The Story of Avi 

I walked quickly down the street, no quite sure where I was going yet. Knowledge and memories kept flowing into my head, little bits of information just popping up. I was starting to get a headache. It's times like these I wish Mom was still in my head. But I guess it's time to grow up a little.

Well, first thing first. I was not going back to that motel room. I don't care if Sam and Dean were trying to protect me, it's my memories! So I was going to be by myself for a bit. Good thing I brought my fake creds with me! I wanted to solve this hunt, and with my luck the answer is going to pop into my head anytime now. So that means I'm going to the morgue. This should be fun.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was around eleven when I got there, so it was all closed up. Which meant that I could just bypass security, and sneak right in. It was actually a lot easier then I thought it was going to be.

"Office, Supply room, ah! Morgue!" I muttered to myself. It was just a little bit too quite for my tastes. I let myself in and quickly found the two teens. "Let's take another look at this mystery sigil." I studied it for a few moments, but still couldn't place it. It wasn't a human language that much was for sure.

"Sorry for pulling you in here so late," a man said outside, "But the guy ate Twinkies until he died. I have no idea how he pulled it off!"

"No problem," another man replied, "I wasn't sleeping much anyway." Not good! I searched wildly for a place to hide, but finally squeezed myself into one of the cabinet thingies they use to hold the bodies. Now let's just hope they don't open it up! Outside, I could hear someone moving around, and speaking into a microphone. The guy apparently just kept eating until his stomach burst. And no way could a human do that uninfluenced. People should really just rise above the peer pressure; it would make life so much easier…. And well, I wouldn't believe it if it didn't happen to me, but I actually fell asleep in there! Talk about embarrassing…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I awoke with a start, not knowing where exactly I was. But luckily, the flow of information didn't stop, so I caught up rather quickly. But the information wasn't about me personally anymore. If anything, it was a name that I didn't have a face for. Now, it was mainly knowledge about the world in general. And I was pretty certain I didn't know most of it before.

Shaking myself awake, I pushed open the metal door, and hopped out. I stole one last look at the mystery sigil before I left, and suddenly I knew what it was.

"Enochian!" I hissed excitedly, and checked to see if it was on Mr. Twinkie's ribs. Nope! Well, at least I had a lead on the first set of victims!

"So he ate Twinkies until he died?" Sam clarified from down the hall. Crap! And there was no way I was going back inside that cabinet!

"Yeah," the doctor answered, "His stomach burst from them." Making up my mind, I strode towards the door, and left. I turned my back on them, and prayed that they didn't recognize me.

"Excuse me, miss?" Dean called out at me. Well, it went along with my luck.

"Yes sir?" I asked politely, turning to face them.

"What were you doing in there?" Sam questioned. Well, I had to hand it to them; they were masking their emotion pretty well.

"I work here," I lied, "Good morning Doctor."

"Good morning," the Doctor greeted confused, "I'm sorry, I don't know your name." I smiled shyly.

"Ruby Harvelle," I told him, and damn, did that make the Winchesters a little mad! "Now if you gentlemen would excuse me, I have work to do."

"Of course," Sam told me, "Have a good day."

"You too." And I just walked away. I should have known they wouldn't make a scene. They had to keep up with their FBI cover after all! Now I just need to get out of here before one of them followed me!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After a full day of researching, dead ends and avoiding: Winchesters, mirrors, and Winged ones, I decided that I could use a little break. After all, it was Valentine's Day! I had remembered more about my past over the course of the day, but a good chunk of time still eluded me. What had happened after I escaped from War in that house? What did I do?

I walked up to the restaurant, make up done, clothes washed, and to be honest, I could have passed for twenty-one. Maybe I could even get a beer. It was rather crowded as I made my way to the bar.

"One beer please," I requested.

"ID?" the rather hot bartender asked. I smiled at him sweetly, and pulled out my FBI badge.

"Does this work?" I wondered. He nodded quickly.

"On the house," he told me as he handed me my beer, "My brother was in the FBI." I smiled wider. That just made it all the better!

"Thank you."

"Well, I was going to buy you a drink, but I guess that would be kind of pointless huh?" someone asked behind me. I glanced behind me and stiffened when I saw who it was.

"Hello Dante," I greeted coldly. He sat down next to me, a jacket hiding his wings.

"You know, I'm hurt!" he told me, "First you'd say that you would help me, then you went and died on me! And then a Dream Stealer got to you," A what now? "and Sarafin figured out that it didn't kill you, and now she's all pissed! I mean really! Did you have to do that?" I glared at him but didn't say a word.

"Is he bothering you Agent?" the bartender asked. I nodded despite my questions. I really didn't want to deal with this right now "Alright buddy, get out."

"What?" he demanded.

"I said, get out!"

"Fine," Dante huffed, "I'll be seeing you!"

"Thanks," I said when he left. The bartender shrugged.

"Peter," he told me.

"Laura," I replied, remembering the name that was on my badge.

"Ex-boyfriend or something?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Or something." Peter looked at me for a moment.

"Hey, I get off in fifteen minutes. Mind if I join you?" I smiled at him.

"Not at all."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So what are you doing in a crappy town like this?" Peter asked, taking a sip of beer.

"You've heard about the murders?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, my partners and I are looking into them."

"So where are your partners now?" Peter asked. I shrugged.

"Well, one's probably holed up with a six pack and a girl, and the other is probably still working."

"Both guys?" I nodded.

"Why?" I teased, "Jealous?" He smirked at me.

"Should I be?" I shook my head.

"They're both dicks!" I declared.

"Cheers to that!" Peter remarked. I laughed, and we both took a long swig of alcohol. The door opened, and I turned to look at who it was on instinct.

"Damn it!" I swore.

"What?" Peter asked.

"The three guys that came in," I explained, "The guy in the trench coat is my boss, and the other two are my partners." Did Sam and Dean call in Cas when I went AWOL, or because they found out that the sigil was Enochian?

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked me. I looked at him for a moment before a breeze swept through the place. Warmth rushed through me, and I knew it wasn't from the alcohol.

"Hell yes!" I told him, and we quickly made our way outside. Peter pulled me into an alley, and kissed me hard, which was returned eagerly. We kissed for a few more moments before his tongue ghosted against my lips, seeking access. I opened my mouth, and our tongues dueled for a minute or two. We finally pulled away breathless, and Peter looked me straight in the eye.

"You're beautiful," he told me. I smiled gently.

"And you are one of the few men I've met who are actually sweet."

"Oh God help me, I'm gonna puke!" I spun around angrily, already knowing who had interrupted us.

"You know he actually listens, right?" I asked him. Dean grinned.

"Come on," he told me, "We need to leave."

"No," I flat out refused.

"Laura, go do your job," Peter told me. He pressed a card into my hand, and winked. I grinned slyly, and kissed him goodbye. Dean gave us three minutes before he finally cleared his throat.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye." I really wanted to kiss him again, but Dean dragged me away.

"Hypocrite," I muttered. Dean grinned.

"You know you love me."

"Don't be so sure," I stated, causing him to stop. "Now why did you drag me away?" Dean caught up with me.

"We have a lead on what killed the teens," he told me.

"No, whatever killed them and Mr. Twinkie is the same thing. Twinkie didn't have the mark on his ribs." Dean glanced at me, but didn't say anything.

"Avi," Sam greeted warily as we approached him and Cas. I ignored him, and gave my full attention to the Angel.

"She's all mad that I interrupted her," Dean confided. I stomped down on his foot.

"What?' Sam demanded. Luckily, we were interrupted.

"Appear!" Cas commanded. We waited for a few moments, but nothing happened.

"Did you do it wrong?" I asked when a short, fat guy in his underwear ran up to Cas and gave him a hug, lifting him up.

"Hello!" the man squealed.

"Do we attack? Is this an attack?" Dean asked confused.

"It's his handshake," Cas replied. Damn, that looked uncomfortable.

"Who's?" I asked, but my mind answered my own question for me. It was Cupid. Well that explained some things.

"You're turn!" Cupid exclaimed, and hugged Sam the same way. Next was Dean.

"I don't like it," he growled out, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"No one does," Cas informed him.

"Don't I get a hug?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Of course!" Cupid told me, and gave me a tight hug. I hugged him back, not really bothered by it at all.

"It's very nice to meet you," I said.

"You too Avi!" he replied, "I see that you liked that Peter! That was my doing! If you want, I can spread a little love!" I seriously considered it, but Sam interrupted me.

"No," he stated. We both pouted at him, but Cupid soon brighten up, giggling a little.

"Now, what did such a lovely lady like yourself want with me?" he asked me formally. I blushed a little. For a cherub, he was very sweet! I guess he would have to be in order to spread love.

"They wanted to talk to you," I answered, "I just got dragged along." Cupid smiled knowingly, and turned to look at his brother.

"I did not kill those two teens. I spread love, not death. Something evil is here. And it's seriously bringing down my mood!" I giggled a little. He reminded so much like Gabriel.

"And you have no idea what is killing people?" Sam clarified. Cupid shook his head.

"Can I go now?" he pleaded.

"Yes," Cas told him. Cupid nodded happily, and pulled me down so he could whisper in my ear. And boy, wasn't it an interesting secret!

**Yeah, that's enough sugar for me! Mental note: never have sugar while writing! **

**Avi: I'm not really complaining much!**

**Will you just stay in my head? Otherwise you make me look like I'm insane! And I really don't need any help with that!**

**Avi: No! I don't like it when you're in control of my life! You hurt me!**

**I thought you just said you weren't complaining!**

**Avi: Well, I'm not now!**

**Oh just shut up!**

**Avi: No!**

**Come here you! *runs off to chase Avi***

**Sam: Who was that, and why she she chasing Avi?**

**Dean: No idea.**

**Castiel: That was G. Apparently, she likes it when people review. **

**Sam: Wait, are we in another book?**

**Castiel: Yes...**

**Dean: No freaking comment!**

**Haha**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey readers! Avi here! G's kind of locked outside for the moment, so I'm taking this over! I know, I know. I'm awesome! ; ) But Dean was right. It is kind of weird and invasive to have my whole life story avavilable on the web. Although I have to admit, it's kind of cool! So here's Chapter 53! (Damn G writes a lot!) You better like it!**

The Story of Avi 

"Thank you," I whispered as Cupid pulled away.

"Anytime gorgeous!" he exclaimed, and went off to spread the love.

"What did he tell you?" Dean asked.

"None of your damn business! Now! Cupid isn't doing it, but I already knew that. So, we need a new baddie." I retorted.

"You're not going to run off again?" Sam questioned, "I thought you said that you can't trust us."

"I can't," I said, looking him dead in the eye, "But that's not the point now. And where did Cas go?"

"I'm back," he said, clutching a fast food bag like it was manna from Heaven. Oh…. Weird comparison.

"You went to get food," Dean stated, "Angels don't eat."

"I'm aware," Cas replied, stuffing his face with a burger, "This actually is a clue."

"I'm guessing my sudden flow of information into my head is a clue too?" Cas nodded.

"We need to get back to the motel. I need to check something."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Will they just hurry up!" I screamed, "Why is it freaking taking them so long!"

"Avi," Cas told me patiently, "They went to go examine the body of the doctor at the morgue. It takes time." I glared at him.

"They could at least let me leave the motel!"

"Do you want to go see Peter?" he asked.

"Do you want to go see Dean?" I muttered under my breath.

"You are here because Sam and Dean worry about your safety," Cas explained. Again.

"I know!" I snapped.

"Obviously you don't because you're still complaining," Cas replied. I turned to face him.

"I know you have emotions," I told him, "Why don't you let them out?"

"Someone has to look after you," he said solemnly, his patience wearing a bit thin.

"Glad to see that everyone cares."

"Avi, you are like a daughter to me!" Cas exploded suddenly. Damn, I didn't see that coming; "I raised you since you were a baby! And Bobby sees you as a daughter! And Gabriel cares for you because of your sprit, and your unwillingness to give up! And Sam and Dean see you as a sister! We just want you to be safe, because fundamentally, you are good! Pure even! And everyone can see that." I looked away.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Thank God they phone rang.

"We'll be right there," Cas said. Turning to me, "Sam and Dean need us." I nodded and closed my eyes as I felt myself fly. He deposited us right in front of them, and I had to fight to keep my lunch down.

"Next time, I'm walking!" I wheezed.

"You're right, the soul isn't harvested yet," Cas told them.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"Earlier today, I ran into a Demon. He was carrying a soul in a suitcase to feed to something," Sam explained. I nodded.

"So we wait for the soul to be harvested and we go after Famine!" I exclaimed.

"What did you say?" Dean demanded.

"Famine?" I repeated before realization dawned on me. "Damn."

"Another Horseman?" Sam asked bleakly. Cas nodded.

"It makes sense. My hunger for red meat, the doctor drinking himself to death, Avi's flow of information."

"I hunger for knowledge," I stated, "After my memories got taken, I wanted knowledge. So Famine is giving it to me. All information."

"Is that bad?" Dean asked. I nodded.

"Do you think my mind would be able to handle all the secrets of the universe?" I asked pointedly, "My brain would explode."

"Where is Famine?" Sam asked.

"At the diner on Pine Terrance," I replied instantly.

"Okay, so we need to go, take the ring!" Dean planned.

"How?" Sam asked, "Just waltz in there, ignore the cravings, and steal it from him? It's not going to be that easy!"

"Do you have a plan?" Dean demanded. A headache announced the arrival of a pretty huge memory.

"Guys," I said weakly, leaning against the table for support.

"Yeah! As a matter of fact, I do!" Sam told him.

"Guys," I tried again. Cas finally noticed.

"Well then what is it?" Dean asked, starting to get angry with his little brother.

"Guys!" I shouted as it overwhelmed me. My legs gave out, but someone caught me before I could hit the floor. Faces flashed in front of my eyes, too quick to follow, but each engrained in my mind forever. Towns and cities were next, all broken and destroyed. The faces came again, this time bloodied, and torn up. I could see myself killing them. Tearing towns apart, and I was happy doing it. I was War.

"Avi!" they shouted dimly as the pull of the memories dragged me to unconsciousness.

"What have I done?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I really, really wished that I had never woken up. Bright stars danced behind my eyelids, and my head was pounding.

"Owwwww…." I moaned.

"You awake?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah," I told him, slowly pulling myself into a seated position and opening my eyes. "My head hurts."

"Sorry," he offered.

"Where are you?" I asked, not seeing him in the hotel room.

"Bathroom," he replied. I got up, and slowly made my way over.

"Why are you handcuffed to the sink?"

"Famine is making me hunger for Demon blood again," he explained, "It's too risky to have me in the field."

"Oh," I said, and sat down next to him. "I'm guessing Dean and Cas are getting the ring?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, "We couldn't wait for you to wake up." I shook my head, instantly regretting it.

"No, it was smart of them to leave me behind."

"You remembered being War," he realized.

"Yeah," I said softly, "I can't be around another ring. I don't want that to happen again."

"Hey, Evil Anonymous, right?" Sam joked. I grinned at him.

"We should have a bake sale."

"No apple pie though, Dean would just eat it all."

"Very true," I laughed.

"Are you holding up okay?" Sam asked. I shrugged.

"All my memories are back, some of which I wish had remained forgotten, but yeah. I'll be okay."

"That's good," he told me.

"Yeah."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Avi! Wake up!" Sam hissed at me. My eyes flew open, and I picked my head up off his shoulder.

"What's happening?" I asked groggily. My worsening headache didn't help matters either.

"Someone's trying to get in," Sam informed me.

"Not Dean and Cas?" I asked hopefully. The door bursting open answered my question for me. I scrambled to my feet, and put myself between Sam and the intruders. Four men and women came rushing through the doorway, and headed straight to me.

"Christo," Sam said behind me, and all four pairs of eyes turned black. "Well this isn't good."

"Sam," I warned, "Don't even think about it!"

"Little late there!" he told me frantically.

"Oh will you just shut up?" a Demon asked me.

"No!" I told him annoyed, kicking him in the chest.

"Grab them!" he ordered, and the other three joined the battle. I handled myself rather well all things considered. I mean, it was four on one! But the second they got the upper hand, I was at their mercy. All I could do was curl up in a tiny ball, and protect my head.

"Avi!" Sam called to me, struggling with the handcuffs. I remembered when I used to make Demons fear me, but now I was just a weak little girl.

"Aren't you going to fight back?" one of them taunted, before being slammed into the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Sam commanded, finally freed from his chains.

"No!" I whispered horrified, already knowing that this was Famine's trap. The Demons rushed Sam, but he had an advantage. What it was, I'm really not that sure, well, I have a pretty good idea, but that's beside the point. Sam tore through them like they were tissue paper, and all I could do was lay there and not hurt myself further. It wasn't until I realized that he had spilled blood that I got to my feet. But I was too late he was already drinking.

"Don't you dare Samuel Winchester!" I shouted, and dragged him away from the body.

"They failed Avi!" he told me, his eyes already crazy, "Dean and Cas failed! Now I have to save them!"

"Not like this!" I hissed, "This is everything you despise!"

"I have to," he told me sadly, and deep down, I knew he was right. Famine was just too powerful to be denied.

"No Sammy," I pleaded anyway, "Please. You can't to this. I can't watch you do this to yourself." His eyes hardened, and I quickly stepped back.

"Then don't!" he seethed, and threw me against the wall, knocking me unconscious.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"It was the blood talking, it was the blood talking," I chanted to myself as I sprinted to the diner. I think I have a concussion by now, and my head was killing me, but none of that mattered now. I had to get to Sam, and stop him from walking into Famine's trap. The diner really wasn't that hard to find. I just went the way that hurt my head the most. By the time I stepped through the back entrance, it was almost unbearable.

"You're empty Dean," Famine said, "Nothing I can do can affect you. You don't want anything." I rounded the corner to see Cas on his knees, shoving his face full of raw meat. I felt bad for his Vessel. "Hello Avi." Demons grabbed me, and pulled me closer to him. I gasped as the knowledge began to flow faster and faster, and the secrets became worse and worse.

"Leave her alone!" Dean demanded angrily.

"No," Famine replied simply.

"He said, leave her alone," Sam told him. I managed to look in his direction.

"I see you got the snack I sent you!" Famine exclaimed joyfully. I couldn't see or hear anything after that. My world became everything that was in my head. I dimly registered blood dripping out of my nose, tear ducts, and ears. It wouldn't be long now. The Demons holding me up died, and I dropped with them. Someone, I'm pretty sure it was Dean, pulled my head into his lap, and tried to wipe away the blood on my face. But it just kept flowing. The darkness was right there, just on the edge of my vision, ready to sweep me up. It was empty, calm. No memories to have. Just peace. It was so tempting, oh so tempting. But one bit of sound kept repeating itself in my head.

"It's true," Cupid whispered to me. It didn't make any sense until it was immediately followed by a certain memory of mine from Heaven. It was true what I had seen. It was all true. And that made me hold on to life. Hold on to the memories and the pain. Because it was true. And then, it all stopped.

**Ugh, I hated that case. **

**Dean: Avi? What are you doing?**

**Taking over my life story! **

**Sam: You might want to run though. **

**Why?**

**Cas: G found a way to get back into the house. I suspect she wants to kill you. **

**Yikes! Okay, I got to finish up! Ummm... please review. And: **

**Until next time keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**And I'm going to run now. See ya later today! **

**-Avi**


	54. Chapter 54

**Have any of you seen Avi? She stole my chocolate! : ( I swear, I haven't had a moment's peace since she got loose! *Avi pops out behind me, and puts a finger to her lips* So if you see her, please tell me! But, here's Ch. 54! From here on out, it doesn't follow any episode! And I'm almost done! I only have like four chapters left, if that! AHHHHH! It feels like I'm loosing a huge part of my life! **

**Avi: Well, that's just because I'm so freaking amazing!**

**Do you have my chocolate?**

**Avi: Nope! Gave it to Gabe. **

***sighs* Please enjoy the chapter.**

The Story of Avi 

My mind was blessedly silent. Gradually, my headache faded as more and more knowledge was forgotten, simply because there was no space in my head. I made sure to hang onto my memories though.

"Sammy," Dean croaked, causing me to open my eyes. I shut them immediately, the light being a little too bright for my tastes.

"I'm okay," he reassured, "Cas?"

"I'm fine," he replied, "But I believe Jimmy no longer likes red meat."

"The ring," I whispered, "Don't let me touch it."

"We won't Avi," Dean promised me. I smiled.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, kneeling down next to me.

"I hung on," I said, "Kept the darkness back. I'm not going down without a fight!" I slowly sat up, and reopened my eyes. Famine was gone, and Cas had already taken the ring. The Demons were all dead, but I thought I recognized one of them. I crawled forward, not trusting my legs yet.

"Avi, don't," Dean pleaded. I ignored him, and went over to the far Demon. I did recognize him.

"You killed Peter," I whispered, surprising even myself when tears formed. "You killed him Sam." No one said anything as I closed his eyes. And something in me broke. "But I don't care." The three men looked at me.

"I'm done caring about people," I told them, standing up, "They only die on me."

"We're not dead," Cas deadpanned.

"Yet," I stressed, "And anyway, you're a fallen Angel, almost powerless. Dean is an empty shell of a person, and Sam's all hopped up on Demon blood now! And what's the point in caring if everyone dies anyway? What's the point in even trying?"

"So are you just going to leave again?" Sam demanded angrily.

"No," I stated, "Not yet." I met each of their eyes. "I have thousands of slaves dying for me as we speak. And I am going to find a way back home so I can put a stop to it."

"What's the point in even trying?" Dean mimicked. I smirked.

"Because I'm going to go out with a bang!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I snuck out of the motel room we were staying in that night. We were on our way to Bobby's but still had a good four hours to go, and everyone was exhausted. And I still couldn't believe that I was going to do this. I leaned up against the Impala, just staring up at the stars. Little balls of gas that try so hard to shine brightly, but still burn out. Most of them are already gone, but the light just hasn't hit us yet. It sounded a lot like people. Well there's a comforting thought for you!

"I thought you would try to leave," I said when the motel door opened. Sam looked at me sheepishly, but came over to join me.

"So you're on guard duty?" he asked.

"If I need to be," I replied steadily. Sam looked down at his feet.

"I don't want to hurt you," he told me. I shrugged.

"So don't. No one makes us do anything."

"Liar," Sam stated.

"No, I'm not." He stared at me. "There's a reason why this is Team Free Will," I explained, "And a reason why the Heavenly Dicks are trying so hard to convince you otherwise. There's a reason God is on our side."

"You've met God?" he asked.

"Yup! He's not what you would think. And no, I can't tell you who He is."

"I think I'm going to go back to the motel," Sam told me.

"That would be a good idea," I agreed. "Try and get some sleep."

"Hypocrite," he told me affectionately. I grinned.

"I'll be back in a bit," I promised.

"Fine," Sam mumbled, and started to walk back to the room.

"Sam?" I asked suddenly. I needed to get this off my chest before I did what was floating through my mind.

"Yeah, Avi?"

"Try to pick the girls who aren't freaks." He gaped at me. "It never ends well. And I don't want your heart to get broken after this."

"Avi, what the hell are you going on about?" he demanded. I shook my head. "Are you going to do something really, really idiotic?"

"Says the man who drank Demon blood!" I snapped. He grabbed my arm tightly.

"What. Are. You. Going. To. Do," he asked slowly. I met his eyes.

"I'm going to set things right," I stated.

"Explain," he ordered.

"She's going home," Dante told him, finally emerging from the shadows.

"Took you long enough," I scolded. He shrugged.

"I had to make sure everything was perfect."

"No!" Sam told me, "No way in hell!" I glared at him.

"It isn't your decision."

"And what about us?" he demanded, "What about Dean, and Bobby, and Cas, and Gabriel? What about me?"

"Why do you think I'm doing this?" I snapped, my anger meeting his own, "I'm going to set things right!"

"Not like this!" he hissed.

"I'll wait," Dante said, and flew off somewhere.

"We are going to kill Lucifer," Sam pleaded, "We'll do it together, and then we're going to kill anything that will try to hurt you. Please, Avi. Don't do this!"

"It's too late," I whispered, "Sarafin has been contacted. We are going to go back to Kronos, and I am going to set the slaves free."

"So you were just going to disappear?" he asked, hurt clear in his eyes. I shook my head.

"I left something."

"I don't want to lose you again," he whispered. Well, I'm glad to see something can get through to him when he's all blood hyped.

"You won't," Cas promised him from behind me. What is it with Angels sneaking up behind me? I really should invest in eyes in the back of my head! I think this witch could do that for me….

Well, Cas grabbed me, and flew me off to this really remote cabin in The Middle of Freaking Nowhere, Montana.

"Dick," I muttered. Well, at least I had running water and electricity.

"You are going to stay here until you calm down," he told me sternly, "But Avi. That was Winchester level stupidity!" I just glared at him. He was _so_ going on my short list now. It was a perfectly well thought out plan! I knew what I was doing!

"Dick," I muttered again when he flew off.

_"Well, he was right you know." _

"Oh, not you too Gabe!" I screamed. "Why can't I just be left alone?" I threw myself down on the bed and cried. _They_ can go do kamikaze missions, why can't I? Double standards I tell you! Double standards! And damn, I needed Mom back in my head. It's too hard without her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I'm pretty sure it was about a week before Cas came back. And to be honest, he looked like crap.

"Everyone sends their regards," he muttered before collapsing onto the bed.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes," he answered, "I'm just a little tired."

"You won't be able to fly soon," I remarked lightly, going up to get a glass of water for him. The Angel accepted it gracefully, and took a long sip. "And look at that, you need to eat and drink now! Well, that's weird looking!"

"Thanks," he told me a tad sarcastically.

"We need to get you some better friends," I joked, "Those Winchesters are being a bad influence on you!"

"You have more influence then Sam," Cas told me. I stared at him for a beat, extremely touched.

"So how is everyone?" I asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"Good," he said, "We don't have a lead, and Winged Ones were pretty mad that they missed you, but everyone is in health. Gabriel is off doing something, somewhere, I really didn't ask about it."

"That was probably a good idea," I commented.

"Nothing strange happening here?" he asked.

"Nope!" I exclaimed, popping the p, "Besides a close encounter with a strange ass bear yesterday, things have been downright boring!" Cas smiled at me.

"That was the plan," he informed me.

"Dick!' I declared, sitting down next to him.

"Now whose been hanging around the Winchesters too much?" he joked. I liked it. It sounded good on him.

"Are you going to let me go back soon?" I asked quietly. It had been in the back of my mind since he appeared, but I didn't want to ruin our fun little talk. The Angel sighed.

"Maybe. I need to-" he broke off.

"What?" I asked, body tense, senses alert.

"Oh, he's just upset that I found you," an Angel remarked. I knew that voice. But I hadn't heard it in months.

"What do you want?" I demanded, turning to face the Devil.

"I want you to join me," Lucifer said with a sigh, "But Sarafin is getting rather annoying, so I'll give her you, and I can get back to my Apocalypse!"

"Why don't you just kill her?" Cas asked seriously. It was a good question, so his brother gave it a few second's thought.

"Because the Dream Stealer will attack me if I even think about touching its mistress. You know what I'm talking about right Avi?" I nodded. "So no hard feelings?"

"Just don't touch Sam," I warned.

"Ah yes," the Devil sighed, "Good old Sammy. Do you think that if I hold you over his head, he'll say yes?" I shook my head fiercely.

"Not a chance! And besides, Michael all ready tried that with Dean. It's kind of an old hat trick by now."

"True," he muttered, "Alright then! Let's get going then!"

"Never!" Cas hissed, and charged at his brother, Gabriel's Archangel blade in his hand. Lucifer blocked it easily, and turned his arm so that it pierced Castiel's stomach instead.

"NO!" I screamed, dropping to pull him close to me. Looking up at Lucifer I demanded, "Heal him." Lucifer snapped his fingers, and the injured Angel vanished.

"I sent him to my brother, Gabriel," he told me, "Castiel will receive help." I nodded weakly.

"Well then, let's go!" He touched my forehead with two finger and we were off. But as we were flying, something hit me.

_"He isn't safe. Winged Ones intercepted him."_ Anger began to boil in my blood. No one dicks with my family but me!

**Avi: I hate the next part. **

**Me too. **

**Avi: They do know that they can greatly affect the outcome, right?**

**Not yet. **

**Avi: Well, tell them! **

**Will you relax? Now, I need all of you to help me on this. Squeal, or no squeal? The choice is up to you, awesome readers! It's the least I can do. So please! Tell me! **

**Avi: Yeah! Please! Gabe's teasing me that none of you love me! Please tell him off! Don't make me drag Sam in here to pull his puppy dog eyes on you!**

**AVI! I got this.**

**Avi: Sorry. Hehe. I'll just be going now. **

***sighs* Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**Avi: Tell Gabe you love me! Oh... hehe. Sorry G. **


	55. Chapter 55

**Avi: Hey ya'll! Ooh! I just said ya'll! Hehe. **

**Gabe: How are you so hyper now? You're not like this in the story! **

**Avi: One, sugar! Two, that was _past_ me! Three, I'm having a sequeal! Woo hoo! **

**Dean: What's with all the yelling?**

**Avi: My story continues! **

**Sam: Not if you don't untie G...**

**Cas: Yes, I believe G would prefer to be able to walk again.**

**Avi: Pft... You needs that?**

**Sam: Why did you tie her up anyway?**

**Avi: Ummm... no reason.**

**Gabe and Dean: LIAR!**

**Cas: Avi, G just got free.**

**COME HERE YOU LITTLE!**

**Avi: AHHHHHHHH!**

**All: Yeah, she'll be fine.**

The Story of Avi 

Have I ever mentioned how much I really hate flying with Angels? It screws my whole body up! I used to be so good at it too! Well, at least Lucifer had the curtsey to make sure I was steady before he let go of me. Is it bad that I think he was being kind of sweet?

"Sarafin took Castiel," I told him, "Please let him go back to the Winchesters!" Lucifer looked at me for a long minute.

"You really care for him," he stated softly.

"He's family," I replied simply.

"I will make sure he is released," Lucifer promised before flying off. Now, you know there's a problem somewhere when the Devil is the trustworthy one. Someone screwed up somewhere. At least he seemed to actually care about his younger brother. It was nice.

But that left me in a door less, windowless room. I briefly glanced at the calendar on the wall, and was shocked that it was February 22nd. Well Happy 17th Birthday to me. Isn't this an awesome present? A piece of paper on the desk caught my attention.

_Write any goodbyes you need,_ it read, and there was paper and a pen under it. Yeah. Lucifer is kind of sweet.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It took me two hours to be happy with my letter. I really suck at goodbyes. It read:

_Damn. This is kind of awkward. And I suspect lots of chick flick madness. Sorry Dean. Hopefully, Lucifer kept his word, and Cas is safe. If not, I am so going to kick his feathery ass! Yeah, I should probably explain some things. Maybe Cas told you, but I'm on my way back to Kronos. And, I'm not coming back so don't try. It's too dangerous, and this is beyond just me. Sorry. See! I told you this is kind of awkward! I bet that there was a huge bit of silence when whoever read that part. And no, I'm not psychic. I just know you all really well. And guys, I'm okay with going back to Kronos. I would say it was destiny but I don't believe in that crap. Team Free Will! But have a little faith in me. I'll be okay. I promise. And I love you all. Ummm.. I'm going to say some individual goodbyes, and it's going to be kind of private. So read aloud at your own risk. And they will be very awkward because I don't do chick flick moments. So bear with me. _

_Gabriel. I have never met a more annoying, cowardly, self-centered brat in my entire life. And now your regretting having this read aloud, don't you? But anyways, you have saved me. There is no way on Heaven or Earth I would still be human, well Nemlim, today if it wasn't for you. You have always brought me to safety, and I cannot thank you enough for that. So take care of yourself. Stay away from weird women with odd rashes! Cut back on the chocolate, it'll kill you one of these days. And make sure the Muttonheads don't do anything stupid. Can I count on you for that?_

_Bobby. Yes, yes, I know. I'm a total and complete idgit. Well at least being a martyr isn't that bad of a death. But that's the worse that can happen so don't worry. I'll be fine. Promise. Just know that you are the farther that I have never had. Yes, Cas raised me, but you are my father. And your house is home. So watch out for all the other idgits. I know they are going to do this whole kamikaze mission to either get me back, or to kill Lucifer. Yes, kill Lucy Lou, but have a plan! Don't go in all mad and emotional. So please. Watch after them, and yourself! Cut back on the drinking. You'll wreck your liver. _

_Dean. Yeah, this whole paragraph will be one giant chick flick moment. Just telling you in advance. First off, stop beating yourself up! The Apocalypse is NOT your fault! It's the stupid Heavenly dicks' fault for letting it happen. They could have stopped it at any time. And what happens to me is NOT your fault! I'm okay with this. I think I might have even accepted it. But you are so busy beating yourself up, that you can't see straight! You are one of the most remarkable human beings I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Sorry if your uncomfortable, but put on your big boy panties and deal! I'm leaving, so I'm saying goodbye! Don't say yes to Michael. Look after Sammy. Don't let him say yes to Lucifer. Be careful. And stop being hollow. _

_Castiel. Hopefully, you're okay. I'm praying that you are, and that's a miracle in itself. I'll say the same thing I said to Dean. It's not your fault! You couldn't have stopped Lucifer. You couldn't have stopped any of it. I guess it was just destiny. And I'm so sorry. You are my blood family. You are my older brother. And I love you. You were always there for me, and if I didn't know any better I'd say that you started to have true emotions long before you fell. You are the one true Angel. Everyone else is a conceited, pompous, cowardly dick! Yes, even Gabriel! Especially, Gabriel! Be safe. _

_And finally Sam. No matter what, don't say yes to Lucifer. Don't drink anymore Demon blood. Don't go all hell bent on revenge. And, I love you too._

I was crying by the time Lucifer came back. As the letter disappeared, he said,

"Castiel has been returned. I brought him to Gabriel myself."

"Thank you," I whispered, wiping away my tears.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked softly. I stood up.

"Yes," I stated. I wouldn't die now. I couldn't. I've come way too far for some arrogant, racist Winged One to kill me. I was going to live, and the Nemlims were coming with me!

**Hi. Sorry about that. I swear, I'm going to kill Avi one of these days. Just because I'm a Sam and Cas girl, does NOT mean she can tie me up, and lock me in a freaking closet! Ahem. Hence, the not updating yesterday, and the shortness of this chapter. There's only like two left! *snifles* But I'm writing a sequeal! Yay! Hopefully, that makes everyone happy! I know exactly what I'm going to do too... **

**So, please! Review! There aren't many chances left! : ( That's very saddening. **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! (Only 3 more days! YAY!)**

**-G **

**Avi: Help me! She locked me in the basement!**

**No I didn't!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey everyone! I'm very sad today. It's been a rough day, and next chapter is the last chapter of The Story of Avi! At least there's going to be a sequel. And I'll like to take a moment to say that this is my first time doing anything even remotely like this. This is my first time sharing what I've written, first time writing fanfiction, and my first time writing anything over 3,000 words. I've mostly written short stories before this, and this is my first time doing anything even in the ball park of the length I've achieved here. So please have patience with me if I ended this a little sloppily, or if I've left any plot holes, and any other errors like that. I plan on becoming better, and I thank you all so much for your awesome support and comments. Constructive criticism is always welcomed here. Thank you. And with that, enjoy Ch. 56!**

The Story of Avi 

Lucifer deposited me in a wide-open field, and shocked me when he stayed.

"I want Sarafin gone," he explained, "She's wrecking the order of things."

"Guess that would include me too," I muttered, not seeing the Winged Ones present.

"Yes," Lucifer told me with a slight smile, "You're very good at wrecking natural orders." I glared at him half-heartedly. Yeah, I need my head checked. I think I'm starting to enjoy spending time with the Devil! "Are you scared?" he asked suddenly.

"Why do you care?" I countered.

"Because," Lucifer replied rather childishly. I rolled me eyes, but I answered his question.

"I'm done being afraid," I stated softly, "They don't have any power over me. Not anymore." We both glanced up as we heard wing beats above us.

"Right on time," Dante commented, as he and Sarafin landed. The Dream Stealer appeared a second after that. My heart fluttered slightly before quieting down. So maybe it was going to kill me. Fine. But we were on a bit more even footing this time. I can fight back.

"I must say, this is rather abrupt," I told them, "I should have been able to stay with the Winchesters until Judgment Day. It actually quite saddening. I wanted to stay with them. I belonged there. But I guess what happens happens." Lucifer's face softened at my words, and a stranger might say that regret briefly flashed in his eyes.

"Thank you," Sarafin told Lucifer superiorly, "You may leave now." He bristled slightly at her tone, and the air dropped a few degrees colder. I'm not sure how many of you know this, but the Devil actually burns cold, not hot. It was actually kind of cool. Yeah... definitely needed my head checked.

"I'll leave once you're gone," he replied icily. The Dream Stealer glided a little bit closer to Sarafin, sensing a growing threat. I glanced at Dante, but he just looked away. Wasn't he supposed to be on my side? I sighed dramatically, drawing all attention to me.

"Can we just go already?" I asked pointedly. Sarafin scowled at me, but I cut her off before she could say anything. "And shut up! I don't take orders from you. You were never my master."

"Say the incantation," she ordered tersely, glancing at Dante. And he said he didn't know it! Dante shot a pleading look my direction, before starting it. His pronunciation was a little shaky, and Sarafin had to correct him on the proper words multiple times. He seemed like he had just learned it. What was Sarafin planning? Dante had just finished the incantation when a very welcomed voice chimed in.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you Avi?"

"It's a gift," I told Gabriel cheerfully, "And how the hell did you find us?" The Archangel shrugged.

"The letter you sent us had a very distinct path. It was beautifully written by the way. Brought a tear to my eye."

"Yeah, that was totally my intention," I scoffed.

"Get him!" I heard Sarafin hiss. I whirled around to see the Dream Stealer begin to make its way to Gabriel. The portal also chose that exact moment to open. The ground shaking was a new trick though. All of us, even the Dream Stealer turned to look at the pulsating green portal horrified.

"It's unstable!" Dante cried. Dimly I recalled him saying that our dimensions couldn't keep carrying passengers back and forth. Looks like we broke it. I feel so accomplished now! Gabriel naturally chose that to be the moment he flies the Winchesters here.

"Great timing!" I told him sarcastically, but it was lost over the roar that had begun. Sarafin shouted something to Dante, but I couldn't exactly hear it. It had something to do with closing the portal though. Well, at least she had a plan. But somehow I didn't think I would like it. Sam and Dean ran over to me, and began to pull me away.

"We need to go!" Dean yelled in my ear. I nodded, and let myself be dragged away, before I glanced around. Lucifer had done the smart thing and fled, but Gabe...

"No!" I screamed, wrenching away from the Winchesters, "Watch out!" The Archangel turned just in time to see the Dream Stealer. He vanished out of sight, taking it with him. Well that took care of that.

"Avi!" Dean shouted as the earth beneath my feet began to split open. I tried to dive to a side, but the ground I landed on just collapsed. I fell a good four of feet before I managed to grab onto a root that was sticking out.

"Help!" I screamed as the root gave a little, "Get me out of here!" Dean and Sam's heads popped out above me. "Be careful!" I warned as another dirt clod rained past me. I don't think they heard me, but the intent was clear enough. Sam bent down, and strained to get his hand to reach mine. That's it! Just a few more inches….

I yelped as the root I had holding onto suddenly gave out, and I began to plummet. Sam lunged forward, and managed to catch my hand. I desperately clung on with both hands, really not wanting to fall. I was slowly lifted out by inches as Dean pulled Sam back from the edge.

"I got you Avi," he soothed as soon as I could here him.

"Don't let go!" I ordered, feeling kind of panicky. I could feel my grip slipping just a tiny bit.

"I won't," he promised, effectively shutting down my fear. He had me. He wouldn't let me fall. Another massive shudder caused one of my hands to slip off.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, trying to pull me up faster.

"I got her!" he replied determined, "I won't let fall you!" Could determination overcome physics? Sometimes, but this was not the case here. Because the universe likes to dick with my life. I seriously think it's one of its favorite hobbies. My hand kept slipping, even as they frantically pulled me up, and tried to avoid falling in themselves.

"Don't let me fall," I whispered as I was holding on with just my fingertips, "Please don't let go." And then I slipped from Sam's grasp even as he darted forward to grab it again. And I'm not ashamed to admit that I screamed as I fell.

"Avi!" both Winchesters shouted in horror, their faces growing smaller and smaller. He said he wouldn't let me fall.

"Cas! Gabriel!" I screamed out in blind hope and fear, "Lucifer!" But despite my prayers only one person came plummeting after me, her bronze wings glowing in the darkness. Sarafin.

"You can't die yet!" she hissed at me angrily, trying to drag me to a stop, "Not here!" Well, at least she sorta cared, I guess. Slowly, my decent slowed, and halted. Her wings beated furiously as they tried to carry double the weight. For a few moments we just hover there, before slowly rising. I didn't struggle, resolving to save it for when we were above solid ground. I didn't exactly want her to drop me. We rose steadily, the roar from the portal becoming louder and louder. Sam and Dean staggered back as we shot out for the canyon that had been formed. I began to fight to free myself from her iron grip now, but it was a losing battle.

"The portal!" I heard Sam gasp below us. I turned to look, and began to fight even harder, even if it was just to slow Sarafin down. It was closing, the green hole bewteen dimensions growing smaller and smaller.

"The blood of the chanter," she muttered grimly as I noticed a significant blood pool leading up to, and going through the portal. Oh Dante, you idiot! That's why Sarafin didn't say the incantaion herself! It was a fail-safe! I was suprised she didn't make me say it. Guess that means she has something worse in store for me.

We shot forward towards the portal, my struggles lessening the closer we got. I had already accepted this as my fate.

"No!" the Winchesters shouted below us, gun shots ringing through the air. None of them came even close, they were just intended to scare Sarafin. They couldn't risk hitting me, and she knew it.

"Don't say yes!" I ordered to them, fighting to make myself heard, "I'm so sorry!" And the green portal engulfed us just as it was about to close. I had gone home.

**Pretty please tell me what you think! I love you all! : D**

**Until next time keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! (EEEEPPPP! 2 MORE DAYS! *annoying fangirly squeal* Hehe. Yes, I love my boys!)**

**-G**


	57. Chapter 57

**... final chapter. I didn't think I would be so sad! Ahhh! This is so weird! I almost didn't want to write this chapter, but I got it done. I hope it's an ending you can all enjoy, and not hate too much. **

**A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, and read this fic. I cannot express how much it means to me. I could not have asked for a better audience to read my first fic. You all have been amazing and I love you all. Thank you. **

**The sequel will be up sometime this weekend. I'm not quite sure when, because my muse won't leave me alone about this one idea. So, I'm going to get a chapter or two up on that idea, and then start on The Return of Avi. If any of you are interested, my new fic will be called Ties That Bind, and will be coming to a computer screen near you sometime tonight. I would greatly appericate it if you would check it out. **

**And without any further announcemnts, I bring you the final chapter of The Story of Avi. **

The Story of Avi 

We sit the ground hard, just as the portal closed up behind us. Sarafin released me as we rolled, and I can to a stop next to a body. Dante's lifeless eyes stared up at me, almost pleading at me. Around us, I heard startled gasps, and the whispering of my name. Some was disgusted, some gleeful, others disappointed, and quite a few were reverent. It seemed like we popped in the middle of a battle field. I urged myself to get up, defend myself, but my eyelids drifted close on their on accord. My breathing all but stopped, and I could feel my heartbeat slow down.

_"Hello Avi,"_ a woman's voice greeted me.

_"Who are you?"_ I asked.

_"It's not important,"_ she told me, and I believed her, _"But I need you to get up."_

_"I don't want to. I'm tired."_

_"Dream Stealers are coming. Don't you want to be able to take care of yourself?"_ she asked.

_"Stealers, as in plural?"_ I gasped.

_"Yes, and if you get up, I'll tell you how to destroy them. Or do you want to have a fate worse then death?"_ As she told me the secret, my heart speed back up again, and my breathing increased ever so slightly.

"She's dead!" people exclaimed, "Avi's dead!" A slight smile twitched on my lips, as my eyes shot open. Quite a few people were stumbling back as I slowly made my way to my feet.

"I'm not that easy to kill," I announced, "Now. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Really, it's up to you." I met the eyes of every Winged One, the Nemlims behind me.

"We will not stand to let the slaves rebelled," Sarafin finally answered as four Dream Stealers made their way through the crowd. Everyone was sure to give them plenty of room. "Now, surrender, and let the guilty be punished, or you'll all die." I caught a Nemlim's eye, and he threw me his sword. One good thing about Kronos, is that no one has invented guns yet, or electricity for that matter.

"You'll have to kill me first," I stated steadily, channeling a bit of Dean Winchester, "So who wants to fight against me first?" The four Dreams Stealers glided forward, forming a circle around me, and giggling to themselves. I shot a nasty smile at Sarafin. Her haughty face drained of blood instantly. The Dream Stealers charged forward at once, like the Voice said they would. It was a simple matter to duck, and roll out of the way. They collided with each other, hands brushing up against each other's heads. Everyone backed up as they drained the memories from each other, taking and losing in equal measure. They couldn't move. Dream Stealers love draining the knowledge, even if it's damaging them. And that is what I was banking on. Soon, a high-pitched wail broke out, causing everyone to cover his or her ears. A loud explosion later, and they were gone.

"Who's next?" I demanded, the Winged Ones looking at me fearfully, the Nemlims with awe.

"How?" Sarafin whispered. I grinned.

"A little birdie told me." _"Thank you."_

_"Anytime baby,"_ she replied so softly I almost didn't hear.

"Now!" I continued, "We are going to leave, and build a new life for ourselves. We aren't going to bother you, as long as you let us live in peace. If you don't we will defend ourselves. And I somehow think you really don't want to do that." I glanced around me for confirmation.

"Any Winged Ones that wish to join us in harmony may," a man added. He looked like their general, or elected leader. An uneasy murmur went through the Winged Ones. They were expecting hatred, a desire to wipe them out. They certainly weren't expecting this. But a young teen with snowy white wings stepped out timidly.

"Eli!" people hissed. I nodded encouragingly at him, and he stepped closer to us. His decision allowed others to follow, about twenty in all. Sarafin just stood there dumbfounded. Her entire way of life was falling apart.

"Anyone else?" I questioned, only to be met with hard stares. We turned our backs to them, and to the Winged One city. We were free now. And if anyone wanted to stop us, they would have to go through me.

And I need to say thanks to Chuck that Eli looked back when he did.

"Avi!" he shouted in warning. I spun around, my training from War kicking in, as I parried a blow that was aimed at my head. Sarafin had attacked me, and there was no doubt in my mind that she was a little unbalanced. Her eyes just had that look to them. Nemlims rushed to help me, but I stopped them by raising a hand.

"Let me do this," I requested quietly, disengaging from my former master.

"You are not leaving!" Sarafin hissed angrily at me.

"Too bad you don't have anyone to back you up," I told her. It was true. All the Winged Ones kept a far gap between us, while Nemlims were huddled protectively around us. "You really should have just left me in Heaven," I continued as we circled each other, "Your life you have continued as normal. But no! You had to have one more slave!" My taunting drove her to charge me, which I sidestepped easily, and nicked a warning cut on her shoulder.

"Just back down," I said, "No one else has to die." She smiled manically, before charging again, this time swinging her blade in a wide arc. I brought my sword up to block it, but not before I got a thin line of blood across my stomach. I attacked with a bit more fury now, driving her back until we had reached the Winged One line. With one final push, I sent her sprawling back.

"I'll be back," she promised, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"We'll be waiting," I answered, before stalking back to my people.

_"Sarafin!"_ Voice warned, but I was already turning.

"I know," I stated, slitting her throat. She fell in a heap and for a minute, everything was silent.

"Let's go," the general said, leading me away, "Luther by the way."

"Avi," I greeted, "But you probably know that."

"I'll be hard pressed to find someone who doesn't," he agreed.

"I'm just glad I could help."

"Will you stay?" he asked nervously. I smiled at him, although it was a tight smile.

"I can't go back," I replied truthfully, "Anyways, you'll need someone who can help you get a city on its feet!"

"Thank you," he told me earnestly, before running over to another group of men. I sighed internally. Earth was gone now. Michael, Lucifer, Heaven, Hell, all gone. Gabriel, Bobby, Dean, Castiel, and Sammy. I couldn't go back. There was no escape this time around. And damn, it sucked!

"It'll be okay," Eli told me quietly. I glanced up at the renegade Winged One. "I can take a good guess on what you're thinking," he continued, "And it'll be okay. Earth isn't the only paradise." I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Anytime." And I could tell he meant it. I had a feeling we would become good friends.

"So now we have to build a whole new city," I stated, "It's a lot of work."

"Just tell me what I can do," he told me. I shook my head.

"I have absolutely no idea where to start."

"The beginning is usually a good place," he joked. I laughed.

"You're right," I said, "Everything is going to be okay."

**Leave me a review about what you thought about this chapter, and about the story as a whole! Please give me any tips, hints, or areas of my writing I need to work on. Avi? **

**Avi: I'm good. Just don't spend too much time with those witch triplets!**

**I won't! And thank you once again. **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! (Do I really need to say it? EEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP! *does happy dance* Supernatural is on tonight! Supernatural is on tonight! *See every staring like I'm insane* Hehe) **

**-G**


End file.
